Y si, te digo que si
by Abril-04
Summary: El fic empieza cuando Albert intenta dejar sóla a Candy en el departamento Magnolia. En la historia original Albert se va sin despedirse de ella para cumplir con sus obligaciones , pero en este fic Candy no se va a quedar dormida y se va a aferrar a su amigo para no quedarse sin su familia. ¡ALBERTFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Capítulo 1. Te he descubierto

Siento frío, cansancio y tengo el cuerpo tieso, entumido de tenerlo  
en la misma posición aproximadamente unas cuatro horas. Estoy sentada en la silla del comedor con los brazos apoyados en la mesa sosteniendo mí cabeza que tiene los ojos cerrados por el sueño que tengo.

Escucho un ruido a mis espaldas, más bien son unos pasos que se  
aproximan a mí, de repente, dejo de escucharlos y al instante ciento un cobijó que me proporciona el calor que mucha falta me hace. También percibo un aroma peculiar que me recuerda a él, a mi persona favorita y sin poderlo evitar doy un suspiro.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos cargados de sueño y lo primero que veo es a  
mi gran amigo parado frente a la puerta de nuestro pequeño castillo,  
con sus pantalones azules, botas y chamarra café, sin querer viene a mi mente la descabellada idea de "que bien se ve, se habrá cortado el pelo ", apenas estaba apareciendo una sonrisa boba en la cara cuando sorpresivamente me doy cuenta de algo inusual, pero que esta haciendo?, ¿por qué tiene su mochila en la espalda? Su mano derecha por qué sujeta la perilla de la puerta?!.

E inmediatamente me doy cuenta que piensa irse sin avisarme, con esta idea en la cabeza empiezo a sentir coraje, impotencia, me invade la tristeza, la nostalgia y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago en vez de eso me obligó a tranquilizarme para gritarle claro y fuerte:  
¡Albert!

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2 Tendrías que casarte conmigo

La noche es oscura, el aire frío, el cielo en vez de estrellas es cubierta por inmensas nubes grises, las calles están desoladas. Parece que todo a mí alrededor se confabula para darme su apoyo, acompañándome en mi tristeza.

Vivir sin ella, que ironía de la vida, que juego tan cruel del destinó el haber hecho que perdiera la memoria e ir a parar precisamente con mi princesa; pude parar en cualquier lugar y con cualquier persona, pero no me lo permitieron los hilos invisibles que me unen a ella, jugaron muy bien sus cartas y he aquí las consecuencias, un corazón roto, sentir otra vez la soledad que me persigue desde que tengo memoria. No me queda nada más que ser agradecido con Dios por permitirme estar con ella más de dos años y si tengo que pagar con sufrimiento la felicidad que viví con mi amada estoy gustoso en pagar.

Mi querida amiga, me cuidó con dulzura y amor. Sonrío amargamente si no, me embargara la tristeza por tener que alejarme de ella, me daría el lujo de reír alegremente al recordarla gritando: "el guiso me ataca". Simplemente así es ella de encantadora, el cocinar no se le da bien.

Parado frente a la puerta del departamento, me armo de valor. Ha llegado el momento de un hasta luego para mi amiga y de darle un adiós definitivo a mi amor.

Entro y veo a la dueña de mi corazón durmiendo, es de madrugada debe estar cansada sumándole que es una dormilona, paso de largo para dirigirme al cuarto , acomodo mis pocas pertenencias en mi desgastada mochila de vagabundo, agarro papel y pluma para escribir una nota, salgo de la habitación cargando la maleta, la carta y una manta. Mientras mi querida Poupée, camina detrás de mí como si supiera que es hora de irnos. Me acerco a mi pequeña atolondrada, la contemplo, le acomodo la cobija para mitigarle el frío de la noche, acerco mi mano para acomodarle un mechón de pelo y si tengo suerte podré rosar su hermosa mejilla con las puntas de mis dedos; acerco mi boca para besar esos labios de cereza , pero, no lo hago, me detengo, no tengo derecho de hacer tal cosa, no tuve la oportunidad de luchar por su amor, no tuve valor de confesarle lo mucho que significa para mí, no tuve derecho de confesarle quien soy, de decirle que recuperé la memoria y no tuve siquiera el valor de confesarle que me voy, que tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. Lo único que me permito hacer es aspirar su aroma que va directo a incrustarse en lo más profundo de mis huesos.

Pongo la nota en la mesa, saco de mi chamarra un sobre con una considerable cantidad de dinero, si fuera por mí le dejaría más, tanto para que tuviera una vida cómoda, viajando, comprando, gastando a manos llenas, no puedo hacerlo, porque, no tengo manera de justificar los ingresos y porque mi Candy, me quiere a mí, a la persona y no el dinero que pueda darle.

Me puse la mochila en la espalda, cargué a Poupée en mi mano izquierda, me dirigí a la salida, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuché un murmullo lastimero tras de mí ¿Esa voz será de ella o será la imaginación que me hace alucinar deseos del corazón que anhela estar junto a la persona amada? Sin más volteo a verla, se ha despertado, tiene una cara que no puede con ella, se ve linda, con esos ojos que tienen sueño, con el cabello revuelto y con cara de preocupación, no, parece más bien enojada.

Lo único que puedo hacer para salir de trance es decir:

──¡Candy!

Mi asombro es mayor cuando se le quita su mala cara dándole entrada a una sonrisa resplandeciente y esos ojos adormilados se convierten en soñadores. No puedo evitar que la felicidad se propague por todo mi ser, después de ver como ella se transforma en el mismísimo sol que llega para acariciar mi alma y darle calidez a mi corazón herido.

Suspiro ante mi plan fallido de escabullirme sigilosamente de su vida, quería evitar precisamente esto, su mirada que me doblega y me convierte en su títere.

Se para mientras la manta se le resbala en su delicado cuerpo esbelto, ella corre a mí y me abraza, no puedo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle, se aparta un poco sin dejar de agarrar mis brazos y dice:

──Albert qué bueno que estás en casa, tenemos que hablar hay problemas que resolver. ──Trato de soltarme de su agarre sin lograrlo del todo y le digo──: se de los problemas y por eso he decidido irme para no seguir siendo una carga para ti.

Se ve desconcertada y responde:

──Tú no eres una carga, tú eres mi familia, además, perdiste la memoria y necesitas de cuidados para recuperarla.

La miró a los ojos y le contesto──: ya recuperé los recuerdos perdidos, estoy sano y fuerte así que ha llegado el momento de irme, sabes necesito resolver cosas.

Ella se ve triste con los ojos húmedos, ¡que no se ponga a llorar!, exclamo dentro de mí, suplicantemente. Después dice de manera ansiosa con un poco de preocupación─: espérame un momento ya regreso, no te vayas, por favor. ──Asiento con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra la veo alejarse mientras me paseo por el comedor con incomodidad por estar más tiempo de lo debido en el lugar que fue mi hogar, se supone que en estos momentos debería estar lejos de esta pequeña rubia, necia, terca, bella, linda, hermosa...¡hash! No debería pensar estás cosas que no me ayudan en nada.

Después de unos instantes regresa, me agarra la mano con entereza y fuerza diciéndome──: voy contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Por eso traía su maleta y su abrigo puesto. Yo le contesto con un rotundo no, un no en mayúsculas.

Entonces ella pone cara de seriedad y argumenta──: entonces quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola, yo no quiero vivir sin ti.

──No es recomendable vivir juntos, lo sabes, la gente en ocasiones se comporta de manera cruel, yo no quiero que tu reputación sea puesta en duda.

──Tú sabes que eso no me importa, lo único que necesito es seguir viviendo contigo, tenerte cerca porque tú eres mi familia.

──Estar juntos, tiene repercusiones, nos corrieron del departamento y no quiero que las personas hablen mal de ti.

──Si seguimos diciendo que somos hermanos nadie nos va a criticar, vez todo está solucionado, no tenemos porque separarnos.

Estoy en un gran aprieto. No puedo negarle nada a mi damisela en problemas y no tengo la fuerza de estar lejos de ella. Ja, ja, ja se me acaba de ocurrir una broma para asustarla y que sea ella la que se alejé de mí. Así que con una sonrisa traviesa le digo──: para ir de aventura con este vagabundo primero tendrías que casarte conmigo.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3 y si, te digo que si

Editado por Yuleni

Para llamar su atención grité claro y fuerte ̶̶̶−: ¡Albert!

Él, después de oírme, se quedó inmóvil; dejó el picaporte de la puerta y giró el cuello lentamente como si con ese simple gesto, la vida se compadeciera para concederle mágicamente que, me durmiera para así olvidar su osadía de intentar abandonarme, ¡abandonarme a mí, ¿cómo se le ocurre tal cosa?! Si él es mi familia no se puede largar así, como si nada, como si fuera un vagabundo, bueno si es cierto, así lo conocí; pero, eso era antes del accidente, de cualquier modo y cómo haya sido, no voy a permitir que me deje o dejo de llamarme Candy White.

"¡Con que ahí estás Poupée, amiga traidora, muy cómoda encima de mi Albert!, pero te voy a dejar sin comer durante un mes, bueno posiblemente una semana o quizás un día, pero..." Estaba con esos pensamientos malignos, mientras mi mirada se posó de nuevo en el rostro preocupado de mi amigo, lo había sorprendido, tenía la típica cara de un chiquillo cuando le atrapaban en su travesura, se veía tan adorable que se me olvidaba que estaba enojada, sin querer sonreí de manera soñadora, mi corazón sintió paz, tranquilidad y felicidad por su presencia, por sentirlo cerca.

Ya de pie, escuché su dulce voz, pronunciando mi nombre ̶̶̶−: Candy ̶̶−Qué bonito suena, cuando él lo pronuncia.

No pensé, solo actué por un impulso inexplicable, corrí hacia él y me arrojé a sus brazos. Su cuerpo se atrajo al mío, como si fuera un imán que atrae al metal, simplemente no pude evitarlo, necesitaba estar cerca de él, más cerca de lo que se podía, necesitaba el calor que siempre me brindan sus brazos; escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir su respiración en mi cuello, que me provocó un cosquilleo agradable y si la vida me consentía en ese instante, gustosa hubiera aceptado un beso en la frente de mi guardián, de mi familia, mi amigo, mi igual, un huérfano como yo, mi alma solitaria, a quien hago feliz, como él… me hace feliz a mí, a este corazón roto. Un corazón roto en mil maneras y en mil pedazos que él, con esmero cuidó, y sanó hasta convertirlo en un corazón inquebrantable, que es capaz de volver a sentir compasión y amor, sobre todo amor.

Me separé un poco de él y empezamos a dialogar, me dijo que pensaba marcharse, parecía decidido. Le dije que me esperara un momento. Fui al cuarto para acomodar una maleta con solo dos mudas. Agarré todos mis ahorros y, me abrigué. Me sequé las lágrimas; no quería que me viera llorar, respiré despacio para tranquilizarme:"tengo que despejar la mente para no permitirle deshacerse de mí, está discusión la gano: yo, ¡señor Albert!".

Me armé de valor, fui con todo. "Valor Candy, ten valor", me dije y me repetí−̶̶−: él no podía irse sin mí, si se va tendrá que llevarme, porque sin él… me falta el aire para respirar −̶ me dije esto último cabizbaja.

Ya más tranquila, con las ideas ordenadas, me dirigí hacia él, para agarrarle la mano y decirle decididamente: que iba a donde él vaya. Él me respondió− ̶: tendrás que casarte conmigo.

¿Casarme con Albert? No sería tan descabellado, lo conozco de años, nos llevamos bien, me cuida, es trabajador, divertido, inteligente, buena persona y sumamente guapo, si hasta creo que me haría un favor; en unos meses cumpliré 20 años, ¡estoy cerca de ser una solterona! Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Pensando en las ventajas sonreí y, sin soltar su mano (porque con cualquier oportunidad que tenga se me escapaba), como si no lo conociera, así que le contesté ̶−: y si, te digo que sí, ¿me llevas contigo donde tengas planeado irte?

Su cara perdió color, se veía tan gracioso, que tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír. Pensaba que me iba asustar y el asustado fue él.

Después de un momento de silencio dijo ̶−:no, lo siento, ha llegado el momento de separarnos, por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

̶−Pero tú dijiste que si nos casamos estaríamos juntos.

̶̶−¿Estás escuchando lo que dices ? El no querer estar sola no esmotivo suficiente para que tú te cases conmigo.

̶−A mí me basta y sobra, ¿a ti por qué no?

−̶ Porque, el matrimonio es para toda la vida y se necesita un motivomás fuerte que el simple hecho de no querer estar sola. Candyprométeme que serás feliz, sin mí, yo te prometo que en cuanto pueda, tebuscaré.

Al escuchar estás palabras, se me salieron las lágrimas, lo veía alejarse, él abría la puerta para marcharse, cuando no pude evitar llorar amargamente, mientras intenté decir──: no, no te vayas, no me dejes.

El sufrimiento, me sobrepasó, me dolía el pecho, me costaba respirar, temblaba del frío que tenía por no sentirlo cerca, llegó a mí la soledad de forma despiadada. Intenté enfocar todas mis fuerzas para salir corriendo tras él, no iba a permitir que se fuera, aunque no lo lograra, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que luchar hasta el último momento.

Cuando estaba afuera del departamento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, me miró a la cara, caminó hasta a mí, puso la mochila en el piso, me abrazó y dijo −̶: no llores.

Le supliqué−̶:no te vayas, no me dejes.

Sus manos me agarraron las mejillas e hizo que levantara mi rostro, me miraba tiernamente; no pude dejar de llorar. Sé, que al amanecer ya no veré sus ojitos azules. Intentó secar mis lágrimas con sus dedos, me besó los ojos, como queriendo absorber las lágrimas y al mismo tiempo absorbermi dolor.

−̶ No me gusta verte llorar.

−̶̶−Entonces llévame contigo.

−̶̶−No puedo, no debo, déjame ir…

−̶̶−Albert, que lindo es compartir algo entre dos, porque no lo hacemos nuestra costumbre, déjame compartir tus problemas y tristezas, ¿quieres, Albert? ──dije con anhelo, con la esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar de su decisión de abandonarme.

Cuando le recordé estás palabras su mirada se volvió dulce, él me sonreía con tristeza, suspiró y me abrazó y, yo sentí su calor.

−̶−¿Lo recuerdas Candy, mi dulce Candy, te acuerdas de mis palabras?

−̶−Sí, el que lo olvidó fuiste tú, ese día traías un coche viejo y defectuoso, me dijiste: "quiero que seas precisamente tú, con quién comparta mí alegría el día de hoy", después dijiste: "que desde ese día seríamos más amigos". Y ahora, ¿quieres irte sin mí?

−̶−Eso no es cierto, yo no quiero alejarme de ti, sino todo lo contrario.

−̶−Las miradas de la gente son tan malvadas, pero digan lo que digan, solo nuestros deseos cuentan, tengo tantas ganas de vivir contigo y tú, ¿tienes las mismas ganas?

──Sí, claro que sí.

−̶−Albert, te lo suplico...

−̶−Shhhhhh, tú no tienes que suplicar, soy yo el que te súplica perdón por hacer llorar a tus hermosas gemas verdes, por entristecer tu cara linda llena de pecas y por darle sufrimiento a tu corazón dulce, que lo único que ha hecho es quererme sin importar mi pasado.

−̶−Albert, cuando veo tus ojos, puedo ver que tu alma es buena y tus ojos me dicen que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

El parpadeó y, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para no verme a la cara, mientras envolvía mis manos entre las suyas y me besaba los dedos para decirme−̶−: ya decidiste todo, se tarde, así que vámonos−̶− Fue a la mesa, guardó un sobre y una hoja de papel en su chamarra, después depositó a Poupée en mis manos, entre tanto, cargaba su mochila y mi maleta, así salimos de nuestro pequeño Castillo.

Sentí nostalgia de irnos de aquel lugar donde fuimos, muy felices.

En la calle, mientras acomodábamos las cosas no pude evitar preguntarle−̶−: ¿qué guardaste en la chamarra?

−̶−Una nota de despedida y esto −̶−En ese instante sacó un sobre de la chaqueta, yo, tenía una curiosidad, que no podía contenerla y, sin querer lo reflejé en el rostro. Con todas las ansias del mundo le arrebaté el sobre de las manos. Qué pena con mi comportamiento nada apropiado para una dama, ¿qué podía hacer?, más que aguantar la vergüenza, lo bueno es que no soy una señorita de buena familia.

Abrí el sobre y ¡qué desilusión… me llevé!

−̶−¿Pero qué es esto Albert ?

−̶−Dinero

−̶−Sí, ya lo sé, mi pregunta es ¿por qué?

−̶−Es una manera de indemnización por haber cuidado tan bien de mí.

−̶−No lo puedo aceptar, yo, te cuidé, porque te quiero y,porque, así lo decidí

−̶−Ya lo sé, es solo que te lo has ganado por haber hecho un excelente trabajo, ves, ya recuperé la memoria.

−̶−No, ya está decidido, no lo voy a aceptar.

−̶−Entonces guárdalo, si seguimos juntos, que sean nuestros ahorros.

No sé cómo lo hace, pero él consigue siempre lo que quiere de mí. En el momento que dijo: "que sean nuestros ahorros", no pude más con mi terquedad y acepté de inmediato quedarme con el dinero; sintiendo un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, sus palabras fueron suaves caricias para mí alma, las mejillas me quemaban de lo ruborizada que estaba, el corazón me latía tanto, que faltaba poco para que se me saliera del pecho.

Albert me abrió la puerta del coche, él siempre tan caballeroso, nos acomodamos y nos fuimos en silencio hacia nuestro destino, juntos, como debe de ser.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Goma de mascar**

Se supone que debería decir no, la respuesta era no, la decisión correcta era no y véanme aquí junto a mi rubia.

A pesar de todo, la decisión que es errónea ante la sociedad es precisamente la correcta para nosotros dos. Lo sé, estoy seguro, me lo dijo el universo entero. También, me lo dijo la carita risueña de Candy. Me lo dijo esta felicidad, que se propagó por todo mi cuerpo, lo sentí en cada célula de mi ser, este amor me hace estar en equilibrio con la naturaleza, al lado de ella, todo se ve… con más color, con más luz y, con más vida.

Ya en el coche, me pregunté: "¿por qué esa sonrisa en su cara, que no puede disimular al tiempo que acaricia distraídamente a Poupée, quien fuera la mofeta que tiene el privilegio de sentir las manos de mi hechicera de ojos verdes?

Habíamos llegado a una casa pequeña, agradable, sencilla y bien distribuida.

──Llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar ──le dije.

──¡Oh! Albert, es hermoso, es sin duda cuatro veces más grande que el departamento y, querías venir a vivir aquí sin mí, que malo eres ──Me desconcertó su comentario, si supiera realmente lo que quiero no estaría parloteando tan confianzudamente alrededor de mí.

──Cierto, pero lo que verdaderamente importa es que estamos juntos.

Sonriéndole, le respondí──: tienes razón

Ya estando dentro de la casa, me dirigí a la cocina para ver que teníamos de comer, al tiempo, que ella me agarraba del brazo para detenerme y decirme──: ¿Y la nota?

──¿Qué...?

──Dijiste que tenías una nota para mí.

──No, yo nunca..., ¡ah! La nota de despedida

──Sí, esa dámela.

──No te la voy a dar

──¿Por qué no?

──Porque no quiero y, porque… no pude separarme de ti, ves, estás conmigo, pegada como una goma de mascar ──Reí al pensar en mí bella amiga como un chicle muy, muy dulce. Ella no tomó el comentario de forma amena; si no que se molestó un poco, cosa que incrementó mi buen humor y para hacer las paces le dije──: ser dulce es tú estado natural ──genial ya sonrió, me gusta verla alegre.

Después de un momento, ella alegó ──sí, pero, yo, quiero leer el recadito que escribiste para mí, así que dámela ──Hm, me lo dijo con su cara de ángel, de manera coqueta, movía sus largas pestañas, esa forma de actuar me volvió loco de amor por ella, sin darme cuenta ya la tenía entre mis brazos sonriéndole de manera amable y mirándola embobado, mientras le daba un beso en la nariz.

──Debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de truncar mis deseos de irme de tu lado y, como te dije: no podrás leerla ──la solté perezosamente para ahora sí, dirigirme a la cocina, cuando escuché su voz otra vez──: ¿por qué no me la quieres dar, acaso me declaras tu amor en esa hoja de papel? ──lo dijo con suficiencia, que me causó una sonora carcajada y en unos instantes ella cambió su rostro de prepotencia a una llena de júbilo, a la vez que reíamos.

──Ya quisieras pequeña revoltosa ──dicho esto en vez de enojarnos, volvíamos a reír felizmente, es un placer ser yo, el que tiene la fortuna de verla tan espontánea, de vivir su alegría, convirtiéndola en mi propia felicidad.

Suspiré y pensé: "¡qué mandona es mi hermosa acompañante!, pero le gané la partida, se olvidó de la nota, por el momento. Después, viene la revancha de está astuta belleza, la he subestimado, es cierto, debo tener más cuidado si no terminaré a sus pies, corrección más bien que no se dé cuenta, que soy su más ferviente y fiel esclavo, que está dispuesto a cumplir cualquier capricho que mande la princesa.

Comimos de manera amena disfrutando de la simplicidad de la vida. Después la acompañé a su cuarto, le acaricié el rostro y le dije──: descansa, ha sido un día difícil, mañana te veo en el departamento Magnolia a las seis de la tarde para sacar todas las cosas.

La ví indecisa, pero al final terminó abrazándome, poniendo su rostro en mi pecho, me produjo un ligero cosquilleo, creo que me quiere tratar como si fuera un hermoso gatito al que se le tiene que rascar la panza, no puedo evitar reír, me soltó y se separó de mí, para meterse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Ya metido en mi recámara, me quité los zapatos, la chamarra y me acosté en la cama, estaba tan cansado, que no me di cuenta cómo me quedé dormido.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Sin querer me quedé dormida

Editado por Yuleni Paredes.

La verdad es que soy feliz, es de asombrarse; el panorama no pinta nada bien, mas sin embargo, cuando estoy junto a él, los problemas se minimizan, me siento segura a su lado, me siento fuerte, lista para enfrentar las adversidades de la vida. Esos brazos de acero siempre me protegerán; si solo fuera eso, pero no, mi amigo es inteligente, otro punto a su favor.

Habíamos llegado a una casa, estaba: ¡sorprendida!, es una preciosidad, él dijo: que es nuestro nuevo hogar. Sonreí, pero no quise hacerme ilusiones.

¡Ya recordé! Albert, me escribió una nota, tengo tantas ganas de leerla, hash… "¡qué tristeza!" No me la quiso dar y tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer para no incomodarlo; no quise hostigarlo, no quería darle el pretexto para irse de mi lado, así que lo dejé por la paz, por el momento, después… averiguaría, qué me escribió.

Albert siempre tan detallista, me preparó un emparedado y leche caliente. "¡Qué preocupación! Si él sigue así, terminaré, enamorada de mi amigo", pensé con una risilla picara entre dientes; el problema es que me ve como su hermanita pequeña.

No pude creer lo que hice cuando me enseñó mi cuarto, lo abracé con fuerza y metí mi nariz en su pecho, ¡qué bien huele! Parecía no le molestarle que lo haya abrazado, hasta se rió.

Sintiéndome más valiente, le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y le dije con sutileza──: gracias.

Desconcertado, me preguntó──: ¿gracias, de qué?

──Por traerme, por no dejarme sola.

Me vio con amor, sonriéndome melosamente acarició mi rostro con lentitud, mientras yo, disfruté del roce de sus manos sobre mi cara, quise y pedí a Dios más caricias de él, y que esas manos permanecieran por más tiempo en mis mejillas. Sin poderlo evitar cerré mis ojos para deleitarme del momento que me regaló la vida, mi dicha fue grande al estar junto a mi persona favorita. Mi corazón se derritió de amor cuando Albert me dio un beso en la cabeza, mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando me dio otro en la frente, otros en los ojos, más en las mejillas, y unos cuantos cerca de la boca. ¡De la boca! Esté pensamiento me desubicó e inmediatamente abrí los ojos con el corazón latiendo apresurado.

Pude ver como Albert estaba un poco apenado, pero se recuperó pronto para después decir──: Duerme y descansa, ha sido un día difícil.

──Claro.

Me soltó, se fue, mientras yo, me quedé en mi habitación.

Acostada en la cama con mi pijama, me costó conciliar el sueño en esa habitación tan grande, fría y poco familiar. Sentí ansiedad, estaba indecisa; pero como no pude dormir, me paré, salí del cuarto para tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarme. Al caminar por el pasillo vi la puerta abierta de la habitación de Albert. Entré sigilosamente y lo llamé, pero no contestó, observé el interior y lo vi acostado en la cama con la ropa que traía puesta, con una respiración acompasada. Me acerqué a él, sonreí al percatarme de que se veía como un bebé dormido, tranquilo, hasta tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Me senté en la cama cerca de su cabeza para poder acariciar su pelo, era tan suave que me dio ganas de tocarle toda la noche. Después de un rato me acosté juntó a él, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho, no quería estar sola en mi cuarto; estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia, que decidí estar con él un rato, en lo que me dio más sueño, le rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, disfruté de su compañía en silencio hasta que sin querer me quedé profundamente dormida.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mozuki e Igarashi

Editado por Yuleni

Juro que en ocasiones odio a mi reloj biológico, especialmente cuando tengo la fortuna de soñar con mi belleza de cabellos dorados. Me traté de aferrar al sueño, si hasta pude oler su perfume, era tan real que sentí el calor de su cuerpo, mientras mi mano se paseaba por esa pequeña y, deliciosa espalda, una y otra vez. Tuve la osadía de ir a su cintura. Me quedé un rato disfrutando de su curvatura. Bajé un poco más y me encontré con sus redondeadas caderas y no pude seguir; a pesar de saber que era solo un sueño, no me atreví a las caricias atrevidas por respeto a ella; que no tiene la culpa de haber robado mi corazón.

Me sentí, consternado, porque sentí su cuerpo moverse, parecía que emitía un suspiro; si hasta pude sentir su aire en mi mejilla y, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en la nariz, como si fuera el cabello de mi amada. Al abrir los ojos, me quedé de piedra al verla al lado mío, tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello esparcido por la almohada, sus manos en mi pecho, su pierna rodeando mi cintura, y, sin que lo notase, mi mano, ya estaba en el muslo de mi bella ninfa, acariciándola animosamente.

"¡No! Esto no puede ser, ¿cómo pudo pasar?, Se supone que debo alejarme de ella, que debo cuidarla, pero ella no ayuda mucho, ¿cuándo se acostó a mi lado?, que no me dí cuenta de su presencia".

A regañadientes, la separé de mí, me paré de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, me bañé con agua fría, gracias, a mi linda acompañante. Preparé el desayuno: una parte me lo comí y la otra parte se lo dejé a mi preciosidad; que seguro se quedará dormida y le será tarde para ir a trabajar.

Parado al lado de la cama, la observé, para capturar su imagen y guardarla en mi memoria para la posteridad.

──Gracias, amada mía, por este regalo de tenerte en mis brazos, sabes… lo voy a guardar como un hermoso sueño ──dije en un susurro, más para mí, que para ella.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Mi príncipe me espera

Editado por Yuleni

"El cielo es de un azul resplandeciente, el sol brilla al tiempo que sus rayos acarician mi piel, la brisa del amanecer rocía mi cara. El aire fresco llenan mis pulmones, los árboles adornan el paisaje, las flores desprenden su perfume, mientras corro hacia la colina con mis pies descalzos, sintiendo la suavidad del pasto, escucho su voz dulce y juvenil, pronunciando mi nombre ──¡Candy, Candy! ──grita con entusiasmo y me apresuro a correr con todas mis fuerzas, porque, mi príncipe me espera parado junto al padre árbol, ¡oh!, pero si está hermoso. Cada vez estoy más cerca de él, más cerca de abrazarlo y no puedo con esta emoción, que me embarga y me hace sentir jubilosa. Lo veo, está esperándome con los brazos abiertos, esperándome con su maravillosa sonrisa. ¡Por fin llego!, y me arrojo a sus brazos fuertes. Y él me dice──: por fin llegas, te he esperado por tanto tiempo, mi niña hermosa.

──Te hice esperar mucho ──le contesté── ¿te cansaste de esperar tanto tiempo? Mira que yo todos los días subo la colina para verte y nunca, después de tantos años te he vuelto a ver; y como te habrás dado cuenta ya pasó mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no soy una niña, y tú ya no eres aquél jovencito, pero lo que no se puede negar es que con el paso del tiempo te pusiste más guapo.

¡Qué osadía la mía!, soy tan coqueta, no dejo de pensar que he sido desmesuradamente atrevida y de seguro mi cara parece un tómate de lo roja que ha de estar. Mientras él pone cara de asombro. Lo veo ruborizarse para después reírse, en cambio yo, trato de sonreír discretamente, disfrutando de su risa fresca, que me llena el alma de felicidad.

──No, no hermosa... Hermosa señorita, le prohíbo que me alague, aunque, me guste ser de su agrado, aquí conmigo, el único; que puede adular inspirado en tú belleza, soy yo ──me lo dijo de manera relajada con su sonrisa apacible y con su mirada llena de calma como un lago tranquilo, después comenzó a hablar de nuevo──: la respuesta a tu pregunta es: no, jamás me cansaría de esperar por ti, aunque eso significara: esperar por más de una eternidad a mi bella dama ──me lo expresó, acercándome más a su cuerpo firme, yo me sentí desfallecer de la alegría en sus brazos fuertes, levanté la mirada inmediatamente. Me envolvieron sus ojos azules. Él se aproximó a mi rostro, sentí su respiración en mi cara y sus manos acariciar mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo lentamente de una forma rítmica, ¡ah! No lo pude creer, el acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó; pero que beso tan suave, dulce y sublime. Mientras le acaricié el suave cabello de oro, deslicé mis manos por su cuello para sentir sus hombros; en eso siento que se desvanece de mis manos, despacio abrí los ojos y su rostro se esfumó ante mí, para darme cuenta, que estaba en el cuarto de Albert y en cuanto me despabilé, el sueño se volvió borroso y lo único que me quedó es el recuerdo de haber tenido un maravilloso sueño con mi príncipe".

Me levanté de la cama, vi la hora, y dije──: ¡qué barbaridad es muy tarde!──, me apresuré para asearme y arreglarme para ir al trabajo. Comí lo que Albert me dejó en la mesita, la nota que dejó en la charola del desayuno la guardé en mi bolso de mano para leerlo más tarde. Salí de la casa corriendo, tomé un coche, que gracias a mi buena suerte, lo conseguí rápido para ir a la clínica feliz.

Ya estando en el coche leí la nota:

**Hermosa Candy:**

_**Nos vemos a las 5 PM en el departamento Magnolia. **_

**Albert.**

En la nota que dejó mi amigo, hay un comunicado; pero a mi mente llegaba con mayor intensidad la palabra hermosa, ¿será cierto o lo dirá por ser amable?, él es tan guapo: ¿cómo le gustarán las mujeres? Tal vez le gustan rubias de ojos verdes, ja, ja, ja; quizás si le parezco bonita o quizás no.

A la clínica llegué treinta minutos tarde, por suerte no hubo problemas, ya que el doctor Martín no tenía mucha gente que atender; solo estaban unos niños esperando por las vacunas, seguidamente llegó un hombre resfriado, luego más y más enfermos. En la tarde le pedí al doctor que me dejará salir una hora antes:

──Ja, ja, ja, enfermera responsable: llega tarde y quiere irse antes de su salida, esté mundo está al revés.

──Es que tengo… ¡un pequeño problema! Mañana le repongo las horas.

──Ja, ja, ja claro que puedes irte; aunque no repongas nada; ya lo sabes, nada más estaba bromeando.

──Ja, ja, ja, lo sé.

──Te puedo ayudar en tus asuntos.

──No, ya está resuelto el problema, solo es cuestión de ir por unas cosas al departamento. Ya me voy, que se hace tarde, ¡hasta mañana!

──Ja, ja, ja, sí, enfermera estrella, ¡aquí usted manda! Si por eso no me caso para evitar ser un mandilón, ¡nada más mírenme, aparece la enfermera estrella y hago lo que ella dice!

El doctor siempre jugando, soy feliz con mi trabajo; él es una maravillosa persona. Le sonreí y me despedí otra vez de él. Me fui a encontrar con Albert.

Ya en el departamento empecé a acomodar las cosas en unas cajas y bolsas, en lo que se pudiera, para cuando llegara Albert, simplemente nos dedicáramos a transportar nuestras escasas pertenencias.

Después de una hora se abrió la puerta para dar paso a mi amigo, y, a su gran sonrisa.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Un beso de amor sabe a chocolate

Editado por Yuleni

Yo el gran patriarca William Albert Andrew, heredero de un imperio, dueño de grandes riquezas. Pareciera que tengo todo y la verdad es que tengo mucho, una vida llena de lujos, económicamente hablando: mi vida ha sido fácil y cómoda. Pero nada es gratis en esta vida. También llevo a mis espaldas la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a las empresas de mi familia.

Tengo mucho, pero sin duda mi posesión más valiosa es una chica rubia que regala dulzura a cada paso que da. Ella es una derrochadora de ternura; cuando yo la conocí era una niña adorable, que me dejó marcado con sus ojos verdes, desde ese momento le pertenezco y vivo para protegerla a la distancia: como el tío abuelo. De cerca: como su amigo o su hermano, como ella me lo permita.

El día de hoy tengo mucho trabajo, debería estar cansado por tantas horas de labor, debería estar harto de lidiar con los inversionistas y, estresado de los problemas acarreados por las malas decisiones, pero, en vez de eso estoy feliz, sonriente y de un humor alegre, tan alegre que hasta George, se atreve a sonreír de vez en cuando. Está felicidad lo ocasionó: ella, mi rubia, mi remanso de paz. Saber que cada tarde, ella me estará esperando en nuestro nuevo hogar con su sonrisa maravillosa y, tal vez con una buena cena; con que sea comestible con eso me conformo. Lo importante es que sea preparado por mi dulce ninfa.

La decisión correcta era separarme de Candy, mas sin embargo, esa decisión me enferma, me debilita. Mi cuerpo repudia la simple idea de alejarme de mi bella amiga.

Las horas pasan y mi energía sigue igual, no se debilita; sino todo lo contrario. Se que dentro de una hora la veré, así que me apresuro para avanzar con el trabajo e irme.

Terminando con mi jornada laboral me fui en busca de mi princesa. Entré al departamento y lo primero que vi fue a Candy acomodando con esmero las cosas en unas cajas. Ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me saluda con su linda sonrisa, mientras le digo──: Candy, ¿cómo vas con la mudanza?

──Bien, un poco cansada, y tú ¿cómo estás?

──Con mucha hambre.

──Yo también tengo hambre, voy a ver que hay en la cocina.

──Sí, me parece bien.

Se dirige a la cocina; mientras yo me quedo en la sala. Me acerco al comedor y de manera ágil acomodo la comida que compré para los dos. Me gusta hacerle pequeñas bromas para ver su cara chispeante de felicidad al darse cuenta de mis detalles para hacerle la vida más fácil.

Después de un momento grita──: Tenemos pasta y limones.

──Me parece perfecto, pero primero quiero que vengas a ver algo.

──¿Qué quieres?

Ella se asoma al comedor, ve la suculenta comida con sorpresa. Se acercó de manera rápida y alegre, sentándose me recriminó con la mirada para después decir──: ¡Gastas mucho!

──Solo por hoy. Han sido días un poco pesados, no te enfades conmigo, que nos espera una noche larga.

──Cierto.

Comimos entre plática y risas.

Ella comento──: sabes solo ocupamos nuestra ropa y los artículos personales, deberíamos deshacernos de los muebles.

──Sí, es lo mejor y terminaríamos un poco más temprano, a veces tienes buenas ideas.

──Yo, siempre tengo buenas ideas.

──Sí, lo que dije, ¡a veces!... Ya te diste cuenta que el pastel de chocolate está delicioso.

──Hm. Se ve tan sabroso y el sabor es tan... ¡oye! No me cambies de tema.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, para verla directo a los ojos de manera retadora. Ella empezó a reír de manera nerviosa con las mejillas ruborizadas, después le pregunté──: ¿quieres que diga mentiras?

──No, lo que quiero es que aceptes una verdad inigualable.

──¿Inigualable? ¿A qué te refieres con una verdad inigualable?

─¡Basta!, no quiero que me enredes con tu palabrería, simplemente di, que… tengo razón y, ya.

──Y… ¿qué ganaría con eso?

No pudo parar de reír y dijo──: un beso.

──¡Un beso!, interesante proposición; aunque, ¿en verdad crees que soy tan barato?

──Claro que no, pero… sí, de buen corazón.

──No me convences.

──Y, ¿si te doy de mi pastel en la boca?

──No, ya me llené.

──Con que poquito te llenas.

──No te has dado cuenta de que no tienes pastel solo tienes migajas.

──¡Cierto! Ya me lo acabé.

──¿Te lo comiste o te lo embarraste en la cara?

Hice una bolita utilizando la masa del pastel y se la aventé en la cara, ella se dio cuenta de mi atrevimiento, sonrió de manera traviesa, para acercarse lentamente y abalanzarse sobre mí, tirándome al piso; mientras me hacía cosquillas. Reíamos sin control, al tiempo que le decía──: quítate, no me toques que me ensucias.

──¡Ah! Con que no quieres ensuciarte, señor limpio.

──Soy más limpio que tú.

──Ahora, que yo tengo el poder di: que siempre tengo la razón.

──Jamás.

──Dilo.

──A veces tienes la razón.

──Te voy a castigar por desobedecerme.

──¡No! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

──Te voy a dar un beso y después voy a comer tu pastel.

──Pero, primero lávate la cara, no quiero que me coman las hormigas.

──¿Cuál sería el castigo si me lavó la cara? Lo tengo que hacer con la cara sucia para hacerte sufrir.

Y los accidentes sin duda pasan, o quizás es el destino que toma sus propias decisiones sin preguntar, no lo sé.

Lo que sí, sé, es que posiblemente ella, tomó la mala decisión de darme el beso en un tiempo equivocado. Mientras yo volteé la cara cuando no debí hacerlo y en dirección incorrecta; paso lo que no debía pasar, los dos estábamos asombrados. Definitivamente he conocido la gloria en vida: al momento de tener sus labios en los míos. Ella tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de lo inesperado de la situación, se veía confundida y, sus mejillas estaban rojas como las fresas maduras.

Se separó de mí abruptamente y salió corriendo para meterse en la cocina.

Quedamos confundidos, yo estoy confundido. Me siento culpable por ella, es algo que no esperaba. Me siento culpable por sentir está dicha de haber probado sus labios. Con una sonrisa me toqué la boca con los dedos; entre tanto pensé: "un beso de amor sabe a chocolate".

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9 vamos a ver las estrellas

Capítulo 9. Vamos a ver las estrellas

Estoy escondida en una esquina de la cocina en posición fetal. Estoy llorando de la emoción, mi corazón late como caballo desbocado, bese a mi amigo, no puedo creer que haya pasado, fue un momento hermoso y sorpresivo. Ahora no sé donde encontrar la fuerza de verlo a la cara, le tengo tanto miedo a la verdad, pero ya no puedo seguir engañandome por más tiempo, tengo que ser honesta aunque sea solo conmigo misma, Albert me gusta, sí, es muy lindo en todos los aspectos de la vida, siempre lo supe pero me gusta más de lo que debería, me gusta como hombre, como lo que es, un hombre con una personalidad arrolladora que destaca de las demás personas, él no se da cuenta de lo que provoca a su paso, siempre llamando la atención de las mujeres.

Me gusta todo de él, su cabello dorado que me recuerda al sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo en las mañanas soleadas y esa boca, pero que boca; sus labios son rosas y suaves que se me antoja comerlos a besos, se que no debo sólo somos amigos, que se le va hacer así es la vida.

Me obligó a tranquilizarme, me limpio la cara, me paro y acomodo mi ropa se que no tarda en venir a preguntar si me encuentro bien, no quiero mentirle pero lo tengo que hacer para ganar tiempo en lo que defino mis sentimientos hacia él, me gusta, se que me quiere pero que tal y no le gustó como mujer, y si lo intentamos pero no funciona solo perdería a un buen amigo, no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra una decepción, como pasó con Antony o Terry, no es justo que intentemos una relación si no hay amor.

Lo dicho está entrando a la cocina con cautela, con su porté varonil y rostro sereno, se acerca a mí y mantiene una distancia prudente mientras dice —¿te encuentras bien?

No sé que hacer, así que forzó una sonrisa, trato de que mi cara este en dirección a la suya pero sin verlo directamente a los ojos y le contesto:

—si estoy bien, bueno un poco apenada, ya sabes por mi imprudencia, no debí...

—pero paso, nosotros...

El trata de acercarse, yo me alejo de él de manera cautelosa no quiero que se rompa nuestra amistad y le digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

—por favor olvídalo, fue un accidente, no quiero que nos incomodemos por un pequeño error sin importancia, mejor hagamos como que no pasó nada y sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre.

Tiene una mirada triste, precisamente lo que no quería provocar en él, su lástima. Después de un momento menciona. — voy a empezar a bajar las cosas para acomodarlas en el coche

—buena idea yo te ayudo

Fue una noche pesada cambiando nuestras cosas a la nueva casa y los muebles los regalamos con los vecinos. De eso ya una semana y la relación con Albert está bien después del pequeño percance nuestra relación de amistad no sufrió grandes daños.

Hoy salí del trabajo un poco temprano y he decidido preparar una rica cena para mí bello amigo, mi lindo Albert, estoy sola en casa así que puedo permitirme suspirar por mi guapo vagabundo, soñar no cuesta nada. Pero si trae repercusiones con la comida que desprende un olor a quemado, con mi cara de tristeza me apresuró a apagar la estufa y a checar los alimentos para ver si la puedo salvar —¡oh por Dios! Se quemó— lo bueno que solo un poquito, todavía es comestible.

La mesa ya está puesta, tiene un lindo mantel color azul, la cocina está limpia y lo más importante la comida está sabrosa. Solo falta ponerme linda para estar presentable cuando él llegue a casa, me pondré ese vestido azul del color de los ojos de Albert, si ese vestido que me queda ceñido y resalta mis atributos físicos, el cabello, ¿ qué haré con mi cabello? No sé me ocurre nada, primero me baño en el transcurso del tiempo seguro puedo pensar en como peinarme. Ya está todo planeado nada puede salir mal.

Estaba a punto de ir a mi cuarto de repente escuchó abrir la puerta de la casa y es precisamente él ¿ por qué llegó tan temprano? Y yo en fachas, se supone que debería estar bonita para él. Esté acontecimiento realmente me frustró los planes. En cambio Albert se le ve muy fresco y con su gran sonrisa dice:

—Candy ¿pero qué es esto? Cocinaste ¡oh! La comida tiene buen aspecto.

Pero que palabras tan lindas dice, él siempre me pone de muy buen humor y le respondo:

—te encantará comer, tiene buen sabor ya la probé

—hmm, se te quemó, jajaja

—solo un poquito, pero ya le quité lo quemado, no seas tan quisquilloso, a pesar de todo tiene buen sabor

—ya lo creo. Yo también te tengo un regalo

No pude evitar la emoción hasta se me olvidó mi atuendo, actuando como si tuviera el mejor vestido, es que cuando estoy junto a él me siento la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me hace sentir alagada con su trato tan amable que me da.

—¿ qué me trajiste?

—esto

Me entrego un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres de diferentes colores. Tomé las flores con delicadeza y las acerque a mi rostro para apreciar su fragancia, me siento feliz por que él me las regaló.

Claro que no pierdo la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de tenerlo cerca de mí, de verle su rostro perfecto, darle un beso, sonreírle y decirle de manera melosa:

—gracias, son hermosas

—cambiarias tu opinión si supieras que...

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10 vamos a ver las estrellas

Capítulo 9. Vamos a ver las estrellas

—Cambiarias tu opinión si supieras que ...

—¿ qué Albert? Que las cortaste en las jardineras del parque, no, claro que no cambiaría mi opinión ni mi alegría incluso si las cortaras en mi propio jardín, aunque fueran plantas que yo misma sembré o que cuide, no importa si son muchas o si es solo una, o si es la flor más cara o incluso si es la flor menos valorada mientras seas tú quien me la regalé, siempre será especial e importante para mí.

Me agarró la mano, me la beso y dijo sonriendo —me reconfortan tus palabras. Tengo hambre, empezamos a comer

—no estoy presentable

—claro que lo estas, vamos lávate las manos, quítate el delantal y quedas linda como siempre

—no seas adulador que este vestido tiene años y está desgastado

—para mi tu siempre te ves bonita

—muy bien, a comer

Servi los alimentos, después con el primer bocado que él le dio mencionó —esta delicioso, muy sabroso, gracias por cocinar. El tema de hoy son corazones

—¿por qué lo dices?

—por que se supone que las albondigas son redondas y en vez de eso tú hiciste corazones

—¡hay Albert! Como te explico, yo a veces soy un poco romántica, no quiero incomodarte con mis cosas...

—no pasa nada, me gusta, la comida se ve adorable, dan ganas de comerla

Le sonreí pensando en que mentía, pero ya estaba hecho y la comida tenía buen sabor y le dije:

—sabe bien, te sorprendí— hasta yo estaba asombrada de lo bien que sabía la comida —¿ qué pensaste? Acaso dudas de mi forma de preparar los alimentos

—no, yo dudo de las circunstancias, a veces te distraes mientras que la comida se adelanta a coserse y tú no te das cuenta, después vienen los accidentes

—cierto, no confías en mí, pero mira lo que te prepare

—wow, te luciste son unas jirafas con árboles, tienes imaginación, sabes utilizar muy bien las zanahorias y el brócoli

—si, yo lo hice solita, para que no extrañes África, jajaja, te falta el postre

—¿ qué me preparaste de postre?

—no es nada en especial, solo es fruta picada

—suena bien

Guiñandole un ojo le dije —y sabe mejor— jajaja, cuando estamos juntos se respira felicidad. Terminamos de cenar y el dijo:

—comemos el postre en el patio mientras vemos el atardecer y quizás podríamos ver también las estrellas

—si mi amor yo te acompaño donde tú quieras— terrible error, no tenía por que decirlo en voz alta

Él puso cara de sorpresa y dijo — perdón, ¿ qué dijiste? No te escuché bien

—dije, si Albert, vamos a ver las estrellas o el atardecer o lo que haya en el patio

Estamos recogiendo la mesa y sin querer nuestras manos se rosaron, yo no pude separarme de él, porque mi cuerpo reclama el tacto de mi amigo, lo que me sorprendió fue que él no se alejó sino que empezó a acariciar mis dedos, después sus dos manos jugueteaban con las mías sintiendo el placer de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo. Yo estaba embobada viendo los movimientos sutiles de las grandes y fuertes manos de Albert, no se por que, pero esos movimientos, esas caricias me parecieron eróticos, me hacían sentir como si solo existieramos nosotros dos y desapareciera todo a nuestro alrededor.

Después de un momento, no supe si fue mucho o poco tiempo de caricias inocentes y al mismo tiempo placenteras, él hablo —sobro mucha comida

—si

—se va a hechar a perder

—no, por que mañana se lo voy a llevar al doctor Marín

Escuchando esto me soltó las manos y dijo —la comida que preparaste para mí, no se la vas a dar al doctor Martín

—¿por qué no? El se a portado muy bien con nosotros y es una forma de darle las gracias

—no quiero que le des nada al doctor

—pero ¿por qué dices esas cosas Albert? Solo es comida

—claro, tienes razón, tú tienes un corazón grande y bondadoso, es que me incomoda que le regales cosas al doctor

—jajaja no digas tonterías, incomodidad ¿de qué? Si ya sabes que te quiero más que a él

—¿ qué tanto?

—mucho, tú eres mi familia ya lo sabes— me acerco a mi amigo con una sonrisa, lo jaló de la mano mientras que con la otra tomo la vasija con la fruta picada y le digo —vamos a ver las estrellas.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10. El beso de las buenas noches

Estoy en medio de una encrucijada de la vida y es que amarla como la amo es complicado, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo controlarme cuando estoy con ella, le he acariciado las manos de una forma que no debía y le he hecho una escena de celos por la comida, debo estar volviéndome loco de amor por ella, pero quiero toda su atención, todo su tiempo, soy un egoísta simplemente no quiero compartirla con nadie, quiero todo de ella si hasta me está importando un comino ser el magnate Andrew.

Ella para hacerme sentir mejor se acerca a mí, me agarra de la mano y me lleva al patio. Sentir el aire fresco de los árboles me hace sentir mejor.

Como no me gustan los protocolos me siento en el piso atrayendo a Candy para que se siente al lado mío. Platicamos y comemos de manera placentera, después como ya es su costumbre ella se acerca a mí y me abraza, yo correspondo al abrazo disfrutando su cercanía, aspiro su aromo y cierro los ojos para relajarme y olvidar por un momento los problemas de las empresas. Mi bella amiga empieza a meter su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello y me da un beso después otro y otro, muchos, no sabe lo que me ocasionan sus actos de efusividad y muestras de cariño. Que me cuesta un esfuerzo enorme controlar mis deseos de besarle sus labios. Después dice:

—¿estas cansado?

—si, algo

—te ves decaído

Le sonrió y le contesto —tu crees

—por supuesto, creo que necesitas un masaje

—probablemente

Se posicionó detrás de mí para empezar a masajear mi cabeza, la verdad que si me gustan sus caricias, me relajan. Después bajo a mi cuello, luego a los hombros y dijo —que bonita camisa

—te gusta

—claro que me gusta, es azul, sabes es mi color favorito

—enserio, jajaja si ya cambiaste las cortinas blancas por azules, hasta las sábanas de mi cama son de ese color, estoy seguro que las tuyas también, estás obsesionada con el azul.

—¡oh! No digas esas cosas jajaja pero haciendo justicia a la verdad si son azules y suaves al tacto es muy cómodo dormir en mi cama

—me lo imagino, por eso siempre te quedas dormida por las mañanas y por eso llegas tarde al trabajo

—eso es una gran mentira, bueno si me quedo dormida pero está semana solo llegue tarde una sola vez.

Le tomé la mano para besarla después le dije —no te enojes Candy, mira que por tu culpa ya comí a Dongo dos veces, jajaja voy por el tercero. ¿Candy por que me tratas como un bebe?

—eso es lo que eres un bebé que necesita que yo lo cuide, además no son Dongos

—ah, entonces que son estas figuras de mango

—son leonés

—por eso, son Dongos dulces

—muy a mi pesar, te voy a dar la razón

Me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos, me lleno las mejillas de besos y la muy descarada me dio pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, dejándome la cara con rastros de mango.

Después de su travesura vislumbró a Poupée en el bosque que colinda con nuestro patio trasero y fue a encontrarse con la mofeta, Candy cargo a Poupée para llevarmela, después dijo:

— Poupée llegas tarde a la cena pero no importa, tengo algo para ti

Se metió a la cocina para sacar unas nueces y dárselas. Pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche jugando con nuestra amiga con pelos.

Acostado en la cama, ya listo para dormir veo a Candy caminar por el pasillo, se detiene en la puerta de mi recámara, he dejado la puerta abierta siempre la dejo de esa forma después de que dormimos juntos abrazados, se que está mal pero cuando pienso en ella no razonó las consecuencias de mis actos, ella entra, la puedo ver con su camisón acercándose a mí, se sienta en la cama, empieza a acariciarme el cabello y la cara mientras yo me hago el dormido disfrutando de sus manos suaves. Después de un tiempo me da un beso de las buenas noches en la comisura de mis labios y me dice susurrando —descansa, sueña cosas bonitas mí bello amigo— después se va del mismo modo como llegó.

Me quedo solo en mi habitación con cara de felicidad y digo —mi amor hermoso con esta muestra de cariño y con este beso de tu parte no dudes que tendré muy buenos sueños y tú serás la protagonista.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12 un abrazo de consuelo

Capítulo 11. Un abrazo de consuelo

Entre Albert y yo todo fluye de maravilla, cuando estamos juntos todo va bien, lo único que me tiene un poco preocupada es este amor que crece dentro de mí, pensé que podía controlarlo, que podía detenerlo o quizás podría ocultarlo pero solo me estaba engañando a mi misma. ¡ Oh Dios! ¿desde cuándo estoy enamorada de él? No me dí cuenta de cuando paso, lo que recuerdo es que estaba sufriendo por Terry, después me refugie en Albert y ahora no sé como decirle que lo amo. Cada que pasa el tiempo me cuesta más trabajo ocultar mi amor hacia él, quisiera estar con mi amigo todo el día, no me importa si solo estamos acompañandonos sin ninguna actividad en específico y en un silencio absoluto.

por el momento me conformo con tan solo verlo, no sé hasta cuando podré resistir la tentación de besar sus labios.

Con decir que he dejado de soñar con mi príncipe para soñar con Albert, hoy tuve un sueño bonito con él, soñé la cabaña de los Andrew, que los dos estábamos frente a la chimenea, yo estaba sentada, él acostado con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas, yo le acariciaba la cara y el cabello, de vez en cuando le daba besos en la boca que me tenían extasiada, recordar sus labios me hace añorar sus besos. Doy otro suspiro ya común en mí que hasta el doctor Martín ya se acostumbro.

—¡enfermera!.. ¡Candy!

—disculpe doctor que me dijo

—es la cuarta vez que te hablo, ¿por qué estás en las nubes?

Trato de controlarme pero no puedo mi temperatura sube siento las mejillas calientes de lo rojas que han de estar, está sonrisa boba no me la puedo quitar y con solo escuchar su nombre "Albert" mi corazón me martillea el pecho y trato de decir algo coherente:

—na nada, que grosera me a hablado cuatro veces, no lo puedo creer

—lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayas dicho que quieres casarte con Albert y que quieres tener hijos rubios con ojos azules para ya no trabajar conmigo

—¡por Dios! He dicho eso

—jajaja no pero por ver tu cara de preocupación te puedo jurar que si lo dijiste jajaja

—¿doctor por qué me hace esas bromas? Usted lo único que le gusta hacer es ponerme de mal humor

—¡oh! Candy solo es una pequeña broma, quita esa cara, yo solo quería avisarte que ya es hora de que te vallas a descansar, el día de hoy has trabajado mucho atendiendo a esos pacientes infantiles que se enferman cada vez más seguido solo para que les des dulces y besos, no son nada tontos esos niños jajaja

—cierto ya es hora de mi salida— me apresuró en arreglar mis cosas para irme se perfectamente que lo veré muy pronto y aprovecharé para darle ciertos besos, encontraré cualquier escusa que la vida me ofrece para llevar a cabo mi cometido, como de que no

—mira quien vino por ti, es Albert, se ve feliz, nada más de verlo hasta yo me siento alegre

—hasta mañana doctor— salgo corriendo de la clínica, no quiero que el doctor me siga molestando

¡ha! Ya vislumbre a mi guapo amor, me voy a acercar a él despacio para disfrutar de su figura, no se a dado cuenta de mi presencia por eso aprovecho para verlo a detalle, me encanta verlo con esos pantalones vaqueros se le ven unas piernas largas, fuertes y musculosas. Que suerte tengo, con el si mejoro la raza humana, unos bebés rubios y con ojos azules sería fantástico. ¡Estoy loca! voy muy rápido él no sabe de mis intenciones lujuriosas y yo pensando en matrimonio, cuando lo conocí me dijo "yo soy libre como el viento", en ese tiempo no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras pero ahora ya se: Albert no le gustan los compromisos... En ese momento me quedo petrificada de los celos que me dan al verlo con una chica, ¿pero quién será esa mujer? Albert muy sonriente, que mal me siento, nunca me imaginé que le gustarán morenas y gordas, me voy a dar prisa para interrumpir su plática.

Al acercarme más Albert se da cuenta de mi presencia, me saluda y se despide de ¡esa mujer! Me quedo más asombrada cuando puedo ver su cara, empiezo a sentir alivio y vergüenza al darme cuenta de que ella es una niña cómo de doce años, solo que está alta y rellenita por eso la confundí con una jovencita coqueta. Ya más calmada le pregunté:

—¿con quién estabas platicando?

—hola Candy, se te ve muy linda el día de hoy, este vestido hace resaltar tus encantos

—gracias, a mi tambien me gusta, tú me lo regalaste el año pasado ¿pero con quién estabas?

—con nadie

—¿y de quién te acabas de despedir?

—¡ah! Ella es una niña que estaba buscando a su cachorro y de pura casualidad yo lo encontré por eso nos viste juntos, yo le estaba dando algunos consejos para que cuide mejor a su perro

—¡encerio! Mira nada más ¡ tú siempre ayudando a los desconocidos!

—vamos, sube al coche

—si, ¿a dónde vamos?

—a casa

—antes de irnos, me das un beso

Albert me dió un beso en la mejilla, que rico besa aunque yo lo quería en la boca, el con una sonrisa en esos esplendorosos labios me dijo

—tenemos que irnos, los chicos nos esperan

—cierto los chicos, quedamos de vernos hoy

—todo está listo, solo faltas tú, por eso he venido por ti y por que tenía ganas de verte. Sabes me haces feliz

—yo también soy feliz contigo Albert

En la casa los chicos están en el patio, así que atraje a Albert a mi mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos y con mi mano derecha le despeine el pelo y le dije —voy a arreglarme antes de saludarlos, no tardó guapo

—ves princesa

Ya limpia decido ponerme otro vestido que Albert me regaló, este es de color amarillo claro con flores blancas, es sencillo pero bonito y cómodo.

Todos tratamos de estar lo mejor que se puede pero podemos sentir el dolor de Archie y Paty que se trasmite a nosotros por la muerte de Stear, no lo podemos superar todavía es muy reciente su partida sin retorno.

Terminamos de comer, el pastel de carne estuvo esquito, seguro lo preparo Annie, el postre también estuvo riquísimo pero me parte en corazón ver a Archie decaído y Paty ver su esfuerzo por estar bien pero de vez en cuando le salen lágrimas solitarias que logra secar antes de que se le corran por las mejillas, claro que tratamos de sonreír.

Mientras intentábamos entablar una conversación amena Paty no pudo más con su dolor y estalló en llanto diciendo:

—disculpenme, pero el dolor me supera, compermiso— se para y fue a sentarse sola debajo del árbol que está en el patio mirando en dirección contraria de nosotros ocultando su cuerpo con el tallo del árbol.

Inmediatamente me paro para alcanzarla, pero Albert me detiene y me dice —necesita tiempo y estar sola

—lo se

Me suelto de su agarre, avanzo con cautela hacia donde está Paty, me siento junto a ella, la abrazo, acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y le acarició el cabello. Ella lo único que hace es llorar amargamente, yo puedo sentir su dolor y no puedo evitar que se me salgan las lágrimas. Así nos quedamos mucho rato hasta que se tranquilizó.

—gracias Candy, sabes me esfuerzo por estar bien pero saber que nunca más lo veré me parte el corazón, tú sabes era tan gentil, alegre, inteligente, yo lo amo tanto, fuimos tan felices y pudimos tener una vida juntos pero que ya no podrá ser, simplemente no puedo...

—comprendo, todos lo queríamos

—si todos, con decirte que hasta Eliza y Neil se veían tristes en el funeral

—jajaja encerio, eso sí es una novedad

—jajaja si

—ya te sientes mejor

—un poco, lo siento, todavía no estoy de humor para convivir, me gustaría irme a casa de Annie

—claro, te comprendemos

—gracias

—si quieres quedarte, lo puedes hacer para que estés acompañada

—gracias Candy, pero en casa de Annie no estoy sola

—esta bien.

Las visitas se fueron, Archie se encargó de llevarse a Paty y a Annie.

Entre Albert y yo limpiamos el patio después los dos trepamos ese majestuoso árbol en el que momentos antes fue testigo del dolor de Paty por perder al amor de su vida, se convirtió en testigo de un abrazo de consuelo que me ofreció mi rubio amigo.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Albertfic

Capítulo 12. Para la princesa Candy

Estoy solo en mi habitación, otra vez he dejado la puerta abierta esperando y pidiendo al cielo para que venga a verme mi diosa de cabellos dorados a darme el beso de las buenas noches. Me impacienta no tenerla junto a mí, de repente escuchó sus pasos, ya llegó y con eso mi alma vuelve a ser feliz, realiza el mismo ritual de sentarse al lado mío para acariciarme, se paró, está vez no me susurró palabras halagadoras ni me dió besos, en vez de eso se acostó junto a mí, acomodo la cabeza en mi pecho, me rodeó la cintura con su brazo, la siento triste y no estaba equivocado, sus lágrimas calientes traspasan la tela de mi pijama para esparcirse en mi piel seguido de un sollozo débil pero con un sufrimiento intenso. Su llanto me conmueve a tal grado de que no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy dormido, abro los ojos, la acomodo a mi cuerpo para abrazarla y decirle:

—¿ qué pasa ?

—¡ Albert ! ¿ desde cuándo estás despierto ?

—no tiene mucho, no me cambies de tema ¿ por qué lloras ?

—no es nada, son tonterías mías, no sé si debo decirte

—tu sufrimiento no es ninguna tontería

—bien, te lo voy a decir, lo que pasa es que me pone triste el sufrimiento de Paty, por que ella ama a Stear, el murió, ahora no pueden estar juntos, ella quería formar una familia con él y me preguntó por que tuvo que morir, es tan injusto que...

Ella empieza a llorar de nuevo, verla sufrir me parte el corazón de tal modo que afianzó el abrazo para transmitirle mi cariño y le contesto:

—Candy no es una tontería lo que sientes, Stear era un gran ser humano, es muy cruel lo que está viviendo Paty

—si es muy doloroso. Albert tú también has perdido a personas importantes

—si... creo que todos en algún momento de la vida perdemos a personas valiosas

— tú perdiste a tus padres... Nunca me has platicado de ellos, ¿los conociste?

—si

—¿ cómo eran ?

—mi madre era dulce y comprensiva. En cambio mi padre era fuerte, decido y con valores inquebrantables

—¿te querían?

—si

— cuéntame como fue su historia de amor

—ellos convivían constantemente porque eran vecinos, se conocieron cuando eran niños y se convirtieron en compañeros de juegos. Por hasares del destino se separaron y se volvieron a encontrar cuando los dos eran adultos jóvenes, en ese reencuentro mi padre quedó prendado de la belleza de mi madre, después él empezó a cortejarla, ella se enamoró de mi padre, se casaron y fueron felices los pocos años que vivieron juntos.

Después de narrar la historia mi bella Candy otra vez empezó a llorar

—Albert eres el producto de un gran amor, que felicidad me da que tú si hayas tenido unos padres que te querían

—¿ por qué lloras linda Candy ?

—de alegría, me da gusto saber que fuiste deseado y querido por tus padres, lo más seguro es que ellos jamás te habrían abandonado... Ya sabes como a mí

La abracé con mayor fuerza mientras le secaba las lágrimas con mis dedos —Candy que gran corazón tienes por sentir felicidad por las fortunas de los demás a pesar de tus propias desdichas

—no... Albert no soy buena persona, lo que pasa es que te quiero y tú bienestar es mi alegría. Si fueras otra persona, créeme te tendría envidia

—jajaja pero que cosas dices, tú envidia eso es imposible

—Albert puedo dormir aquí contigo

—no, ya sabes que no es propio de una dama

—por favor déjame dormir contigo, es que me siento desolada por el dolor de Paty, se que es mucho pedir pero déjame dormir contigo solo está noche y cuando esté dormida me llevas a mi cuarto para no poner en duda tu honorabilidad

—jajaja ¡mi honorabilidad! que graciosa eres

—por favor solo por hoy

—con que estás triste linda rubia

—si muy triste

—Candy hay momentos malos que hacen sufrir como momentos buenos para ser feliz

—si Albert conocerte fue bueno y me hace feliz

—me gusta verte reír tienes una bonita sonrisa

—si me dejas dormir contigo seré feliz y tendré una bella sonrisa

—de acuerdo

Le di un beso en la frente y le dije — descansa yo me encargo de llevarte a tu cuarto cuando estés dormida

—gracias Albert

No tardó en dormirse, la lleve a su cuarto, la abrigue y salí de su habitación no sin antes contemplarla, limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas, ahora soy yo acariciándole sus cabellos, después le di un beso y le dije —descansa guapa y ten bonitos sueños.

Pasado unos días fui a buscar a la chica de mis sueños a la clínica feliz y de paso a saludar al doctor Martín. Mi sorpresa fue que mi princesa ya había salido del trabajo. No me quedo de otra que irla a buscar por las calles, después de un tiempo la vislumbre, se ve hermosa con su cuerpo de señorita simplemente me quita el aliento. A ella le gustan los helados va directo a comprarse uno. El amor de mi vida no me ha visto, me acerco a ella en el coche y le chiflo, pero ella hizo que no me escuchó, le gritó haciendo la voz más grave —guapa te llevo— jajaja me ignoro, le tocó el claxon para llamar su atención pero tampoco dió resultado, le vuelvo a gritar — güerita a que hora vas por el pan_ jajaja si me la estoy pasando bien en cambio ella se ve molesta, pero no me importa y le sigo diciendo majaderías —chaparrita estás enojada o quieres besó, chula a ti sí te pongo casa— después ella se detuvo con cara de seriedad y contesto:

—no tanta confianza que no tengo...

Jajaja cuando se tranquilizó sonrió y le dije —Candy que casualidad a de ser el destino que nos une

—¡pero si eres tú! Albert malo me has hecho pasar un disgusto, tendrás que regalarme un helado por tu atrevimiento

Salgo del coche para acercarme a ella después sacó de mi chamarra una corona y le digo:

—es para la princesa Candy

Me ve con cara de asombro, no puede evitar reír y dice _¿ qué? Una corona ¿por qué?

—no me digas que se te olvidó

—¿ qué ?

—eres una despistada, lo bueno que me tienes a mí para recordarte los días importantes

—¿de qué hablas?

—¡hoy es tú cumpleaños! Tenemos que celebrarlo en grande

—¡ha! Pero quedamos en celebrarlo dentro de una semana, por eso los detalles los esperaba para después

—claro pero hoy es un muy buen día para pasarla bien y ser feliz

Ella está sonriendo, tiene los ojos húmedos, ya se le salieron las lágrimas, me abraza con efusividad y contesta:

—gracias, es hermoso que te hayas acordado

La separó de mí, sacó un pañuelo y empiezo a limpiarle la cara —nada de lágrimas

—si Albert

La corona se la puse en la cabeza —princesa sus deseos son órdenes para mí

—mi primer deseo es que tú seas mí príncipe

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13. Un beso deseado

Que bonita tarde, soy feliz caminando por las calles de la ciudad, admirando el paisaje ¡ah! Un puesto de helados, tengo que comprar uno, en eso me topo con un majadero que empieza a insinúar cosas un tanto indecentes. Ese patán está trepado en un coche igual que el de Albert. Harta de estarlo escucharlo he decidido enfrentarlo y le gritó — no tanta confianza que no tengo...— ¡que sorpresa, pero si es Albert!. Con tan solo verlo el panorama cambia, el acontecimiento que hace unos momentos era grotesco ahora se ha convertido en lindo, gracioso hasta me causa risa descubrir está faceta de Albert el majadero.

Después del altercado me regaló una corona hermosísima por mi cumpleaños y dijo — princesa sus deseos son órdenes para mí

—mi primer deseo es que tú seas mí príncipe

—eso no podrá ser... Por que yo soy su súbdito

— súbdito le ordenó que sea mí príncipe

—solo traje una corona

—¡ mírame Albert, voy a ser el ridículo de aquí hasta que lleguemos a la casa y no estoy dispuesta a pasar sola por esto, entendido !

—esta bien, contenta ¡princesa!

Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza, después vislumbre una rama, la agarré , se la di y le contesté — su báculo majestad

— si, claro...

—primero quiero un helado

—princesa me haría el favor de acompañarme por un helado

—vamos majestad... Jajaja

Al llegar al puesto Albert dijo —un helado de chocolate por favor— e inmediatamente yo lo interrumpí — que sean dos uno de fresa y el otro de chocolate

—princesa yo no quiero— después se dirigió al vendedor y le ordenó — sirva uno y que sea de chocolate — mire a Albert de una forma coqueta y le suplique —compra los dos, sólo por hoy— mi buen amigo acepto, el vendedor le dio el de fresa a Albert y el de chocolate a mí, después caminamos por unos minutos y nos sentamos en el césped para disfrutar del delicioso y frío helado.

Cuando Albert estaba a punto de comer el que tenía en la mano yo me adelante y se lo arrebate para empezar a lamer los dos al mismo tiempo mientras ponía ojos inocentes y le decía con voz lastimera —dijiste que no querías, ¿acaso ya cambiaste de opinión?— yo seguí deleitandome con los sabores mezclados mientras él me veía de forma divertida

—princesa si comes mucho vas a engordar

—no importa su majestad así tendré más gracia

— querrás decir, más grasa

—¡ Albert ! ¿ desde cuándo te has vuelto tan majadero ?

—no soy majadero

—y las cosas que me dijiste hace rato, acaso tú le andas gritando a cuánta mujer se te cruza por el camino

—jajaja que cosas dices, por supuesto que no

—y entonces ¿ por qué a mí sí me dijiste majaderías ?

—solo fue una pequeña broma, y lo hice por que te tengo confianza

—entonces no estás de conquistador con otras chicas

—no... ¿Por qué lo preguntas acaso estás celosa?

—¡no! Solo es simple curiosidad

Al terminar de consumir los helados nos pusimos a caminar y de casualidad nos topamos con un artista callejero. Nos acercamos a él y le pedimos un dibujo. Para que el joven ejecutará su obra Albert hizo que posará como una señorita de sociedad mientras él se hincó sobré una rodilla sosteniendo mis manos con las de él al mismo tiempo que nos mirábamos a los ojos. De vez en cuando mi guapo amigo se paraba para ver los avances del artista, Albert se desenvuelve tan bien, dialoga de una forma agradable con el dibujante pareciera que se conocen de años, yo intenté ver la obra pero mí bello amigo no me lo permitió.

Pasado el tiempo por fin concluyeron nuestro dibujo, Albert quedó tan complacido que le pago tres veces más al artista

— Albert pagaste mucho por el dibujó

— valió la pena princesa, mira que buen trabajo

—¡oh! Es impresionante

La imagen era sin duda una obra de arte, yo parecía una verdadera princesa en cambio él era un Dios poderoso, hermoso y perfecto. Lo único que me incomoda es que el artista capturó mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, nos vemos cómo si fuéramos dos príncipes enamorados.

Albert guardo el dibujo en el coche y dijo —parece que hay unos juegos vamos a ver que tal están

—si, vamos

Al llegar vimos que eran varios juegos como si fuera una pequeña feria y él me preguntó — ¿ qué premió se le antoja bella princesa ?

— déjame ver bien para decidirme ¡ah, quiero ese oso blanco con moño rojo!

—muy bien, en un momento vuelvo, voy a capturar a un animal salvaje

Fue directo al juego de dardos pero el puntaje que realizó le alcanzó nada más para la alcancía en forma de conejo mientras yo reía por su poca destreza. Él en vez de enojarse se la pasaba bien con sus juegos fallidos. Después de tantos intentos por fin consiguió el oso y me lo entrego, yo estaba tan contenta que lo abracé y aprovechando el momento lo llené de besos en la cara. El en cambio me atrapó en sus brazos para después acariciar mis brazos desnudos con las yemas de sus dedos, es fantástico sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Pasado un momento le dije:

—vamos a comer

—¿ qué se le antoja comer a la princesa ?

—no lo sé, piensa por mí su majestad

—que te parece si optamos por la comida de esos puestos ambulantes

— fantástico, me parece perfecto

—segura princesa Andrew ¿que desea comer en un lugar humilde?

—vamos a ver que tienen y deja de decirme Andrew, tú sabes que soy adoptada

— eres adoptada y también eres la consentida del señor Andrew, cosa que no me extraña nada por que tú tienes una personalidad que enamora

—como puedes estar tan seguro no lo conoces

—por lo que me platicas...

En una esquina encontramos un puesto de comida y consumimos los alimentos sin ningún contratiempo. Con tantas actividades nos llegó la noche, también nos topamos con unos músicos y Albert expreso:

—mire princesa le conseguí una orquesta

—jajaja son músicos callejeros

—no los discrimine que son un tanto sensibles

Los músicos empezaron a tocar una melodía alegre y en eso Albert hizo una reverencia hacia mí y dijo —bella princesa me haría el honor de regalarme está pieza

—no... Me da pena, solo seríamos nosotros dos bailando

Me tomo de la mano, me miró a los ojos y refutó —vamos princesa que la vida es sólo un suspiro para el universo, solo importa ser feliz mientras se pueda, mientras se nos permita, no vale la pena pensar en la aprobación de la gente

—entonces bailemos príncipe

Los dos nos movimos al compás de la música alegre, al principio solo éramos Albert y yo después se fueron sumando más parejas, terminé cansada, él como siempre muy comprensivo, se acercó a los músicos, sin querer vi como les entregaba una considerable cantidad de dinero y se despidió de ellos. Me preguntó de donde saca tanto dinero, pero no le voy a preguntar confío ciegamente en el, sé que es honesto.

Nos dirigimos al coche y con el pretexto de que estoy cansada me colgué de su brazo. Cerca del auto el me soltó para agarrarme de la mano y llevarme a la jardinera donde él corta las flores que me regala y que curiosamente fue el lugar donde momento atrás nos hicieron un retrato. Él con sumó cuidado corto una flor y me la puso en el pelo cerca de mí oreja derecha.

La noche es iluminada por un firmamento lleno de estrellas brillantes y, una luna llena, redonda y plateada.

—feliz cumpleaños princesa— él me abrazó, no se por que yo lo abracé por debajo de la chamarra, empecé a acariciar su amplia espalda mientras pegaba mi cara a su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y embriagarme de su aroma, empecé a deslizar mis manos a su cintura, al llegar empecé a sacar su camisa del pantalón y me dijo —¿ qué haces ?— mi cerebro no codifica el mensaje, en vez de eso su voz solo logro hacerme sentir con ganas de tocarlo sin ropa, después metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa sintiendo su piel desnuda, yo me sentía ansiosa por recorrer su espalda, él me agarró el rostro con sus dos manos y me hizo mirar hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos azules que me hacen ver el mismo paraíso y me susurró —no sabes lo que me haces sentir— como es mi cerebro de convenensiero que esta última frase si la entendí y me sirvió para sentirme con derecho de disfrutar del momento, mientras él me acariciaba la cara con delicadeza acercaba su boca a la mía para capturarla en un beso deseado, me siento en un sueño hermoso del cual no quiero despertar, me abraza con fuerza acercándome más a su cuerpo, yo disfruto de su piel suave y caliente, no se por que mi corazón me dice que Albert fue hecho a mano por Dios únicamente para que me perteneciera y, dispusiera de su cuerpo y su alma. Sintiendo que es mío por designio divino yo lo acarició con ímpetu, sin miedos y con confianza deleitandome con mi muñequito de porcelana. El beso que empezó dulce ahora es apacionado y demandante, cada segundo que pasa quiero más de él, si hasta metí los dedos por debajo del pantalón para sentir el comienzo de su bien formado trasero.

Tenemos la respiración entrecortada del placer que sentimos, el logra calmarse un poco e intenta deshacer el beso pero yo no lo dejó separarse de mí, lo necesito tanto que dejó su espalda para agarrarle la cabeza y de esa manera tener su boca donde yo quiero que este.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14. El diario de Candy

Sentado en mi pulcra oficina observó el diario de mi hermosa Candy al mismo tiempo que jugueteó la portada con mis dedos, otra vez estoy indeciso en leerlo.

Me lo entregaron después de que recuperé la memoria, hace meses que intentó leerlo pero no he podido, creo que no me va a gustar lo que está escrito en estás páginas, escogí un párrafo al azar, en ella habla de la convivencia con los chicos, en otro habla del amor por Terry, cierro abruptamente el libro, no puedo seguir con la lectura, un diario es tan personal, son cosas íntimas de mi linda Candy que es irrespetuoso que yo vea el contenido y he decidido no leerlo lo que quiera Candy compartir conmigo ella misma me lo dirá.

Lo que si leí fue la última página porque ese mensaje fue escrito para mí, es donde me explica que tiene que hacer su propio camino, su agradecimiento hacia el tío abuelo y otra vez aparece ¡Terry!, Aunque nos hemos besado varias veces en nuestro hogar, tengo miedo de que ella nunca corresponda al amor que nace de mi ser. Después de disfrutar la esencia de Candy en su cumpleaños yo no he podido resistirme a su dulce boca y ella a propiciado a que yo vuelva a probar sus esquistos labios. Posiblemente tengo una oportunidad para conseguir su amor.

Ya esté decidido, después de pensarlo largo rato, le tengo que contar la verdad para poder tener una relación sin secretos.

Cuando llegue a casa, encontré a Candy triste, pusimos la mesa mientras ella intentaba sonreír, cenamos sin novedad, después la abracé y a ella se le salieron unas lágrimas y le pregunté:

—¿ qué pasa ?

—nada

—estas llorando ¡no me digas que no pasa nada!

—es que, hoy por casualidad me topé con Eleonor Baker

—me suena ese nombre... ¿acaso es la actriz?

—si

—y ¿ qué pasa con ella ?

—ella es la mamá de Terry, me dijo lo mal que la está pasando él. Quiere que mañana la acompañe a verlo para ayudarlo a salir adelante

—¿y tú qué quieres hacer?

—que Terry esté bien

Al escuchar estás palabras mi corazón sin duda sufrió un golpe fuerte, siento como mi felicidad se me escapa como el agua que se escabulle de entre los dedos y le digo —tienes que hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón

—si Albert, tienes razón

Después de esto Candy quedó más tranquila y yo más inquietó, tengo una batalla con los demonios que llevó dentro, siento tantos celos de Terry que me cuesta trabajo respirar y pensar con claridad, está rubia me hace perder la cabeza. Con estás ideas me obligó a dormir mañana tengo un día con mucho trabajo.

Ya me estaba quedando dormido, en eso apareció mi diosa de cabello dorado con solamente la camisa de su pijama que compró junto con el que me regaló. La prenda de vestir le queda largo pero eso no impide que pueda apreciar sus hermosas y estilizadas piernas. Ella se sentó cerca de mí para acariciarme la cara y yo le dije:

—ven acuéstate a mi lado

Ella sonrió y dijo — no es propio de una dama

— tú eres una dama única, especial y auténtica, acostarte al lado mío es propio de ti

Se acomodó junto a mí entre tanto yo la abrazaba disfrutando su compañía y sus formas de mujer. Cerré los ojos para dormir de una vez. Después ella acarició mi rostro, me dió un beso pequeño en los labios y susurró —descansa mi amor.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de levantarse para irse, yo la abracé con fuerza para no dejarla escapar mientras le decía melosamente —no te vayas, quédate conmigo— no me contestó así que proseguí con mis deseos, me subí a su frágil cuerpo mientras le besaba la boca con ansias, después sin despegar mis labios de su piel me dirigí a su oído para decirle con enojó, frustración y deseo —esta noche serás mía— lo que yo en un inicio estaba planeando era solo dormir abrazando su cuerpo pero el deseo me dominó y me envolvió unas ansias locas de deleitarme un poco con la suculenta figura de Candy, así que le atrapé las manos para inmovilizarla y le empecé a separar las piernas para poder sentir su calor. Conforme pasaba el tiempo también me estaba preparando para su enojo, insultos y posiblemente una cachetada de mi rubia, en vez de eso ella me sorprendió devolviendome el beso con ganas, con gusto y suplico —sueltame, déjame acariciarte por favor— deje libre a sus delicadas muñecas e inmediatamente me empezó a masajear el cabello, me acarició el cuello, después sus manos fueron directo a los botones de mi camisa del pijama para desabrocharlo de manera torpe, luego de su osadía me quitó la ropa para acariciarme la espalda desnuda al mismo tiempo que ella suspiraba y de vez en cuando emitía algún gemido de placer, yo estaba enojado y preocupado por Terry pero conforme sentía el placer que le provocaba a la dueña de mi corazón el sentimiento de frustración fue sustituida por la pasión de un gran amor y la confianza de saber que le gustó y que me desea igual que yo la deseó a ella. Después deslice una mano hasta llegar a uno de sus voluptuosos pechos entre tanto que con la otra me apoyaba para no soltarle todo mi peso, masajeó apreciando la delicia de sus generosos pechos y con mi dedo pulgar realice movimientos circulares en su pezón dándome cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior cosa que hizo incrementar mi deseo por ella. Nuestros corazones laten con frenesí, mi musa incremento la intensidad de sus caricias haciéndome pequeños rasguños, el placer que me brindan sus manos es el mismo cielo, dejó sus labios para devorar su cuello al mismo tiempo que ella se arquea para acercarse más a mi endurecido miembro por la lujuria que me ocasiona tener su cuerpo de tentación debajo tan dispuesto y abandonarse a la pasión emitiendo sonidos de placer y dice con dificultad —Albert... Mi amor ¿ qué me haces ? ¿ qué es lo que me haces sentir ? Provocas que pierda el control

—jajaja ¿y cuándo has podido controlarte y tener esas manos quietas?

—me gustas Albert...

—ya me di cuenta, por los gemidos tan fuertes por no decir gritos escandalosos que emite tu linda boca

Al decir esto sentí su vergüenza e incomodidad, empecé a reír de manera descarada mientras la aprisionaba con fuerza con mi cuerpo para evitar su huida, le capturé la boca enérgicamente y le decía a media voz —me gustan tus gritos escandalosos, me estimulan a desearte con mayor intensidad y ví como sus adorables ojos se cerraban para otra vez abandonarse al placer de la pasión, entre tanto sus piernas me rodeaban la cintura y me acercaban más a su centro sensible, después con toda la confianza del mundo mi mano la pasé a su pequeña cintura disfrutando de los espasmos de mi bella ninfa, proseguí aventurandome a sus piernas desnudas acariciando su piel suave y virginal, para después ir directo a sus redondeadas y grandes nalgas, mi boca tuvo la fortuna de probar por primera vez el inicio de sus formidables pechos, así estuvimos mucho tiempo entre caricias y besos atrevidos hasta que los dos nos perdimos en la dulce miel del amor.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15. Amo el mañana (primera parte)

Fui al cuarto de Albert como ya es mi costumbre, lo veo un tanto preocupado después de platicarle del problema de Terry.

Albert me pide que me acueste a su lado yo lo hago con gusto, al sentir que se durmió me despedí de él con un beso, cuando estaba a punto de irme a mi cuarto él me abrazó con fuerza y me pidió que no me vaya, estás palabras me dejan tan sorprendida que no puedo contestarle ; que me gustaría quedarme junto a él por el resto de mi vida por que él es mi hogar. Después él se posiciona arriba de mi al mismo tiempo que me besa de manera demandante haciéndome sentir nerviosa con un poco de miedo pero me gana el deseo de sentir sus caricias y con este pensamiento pierdo la cordura, me tiene inmovilizada acasionando un placer delirante y unas ganas incontrolables de tocarlo, cuando Albert se situó entre mis piernas pude sentir su endurecido miembro, en vez de asustarme me proporcionó placer de ser la causante de las reacciones de su cuerpo, saber que soy capaz de provocar deseos carnales en el bien portado señor Albert, me hace sentir una mujer bella y deliciosa. Estoy segura de que él se controla y de que trata de ocultar sus verdaderos deseos hacia mí, me gusta ver como su cuerpo lo delata e instintivamente expresa lo que realmente quiere hacer conmigo. Yo me dejó querer, me dejó acariciar, no vale la pena luchar contra lo que va a pasar tarde o temprano, mejor que sea temprano para aprovechar el tiempo que podemos estar juntos mañana no sé sabe que va a pasar. Pero lo que si se es que no puedo parar sus caricias por que sus manos pertenecen a mi cuerpo desnudo.

Al amanecer desperté de muy buen humor, abrí los ojos y lo primero que ví fue a mi hombre arreglándose para ir a trabajar, es tan divino, él no se ha dado cuenta que me lo estoy comiendo con la mirada, se acaba de bañar lo se por su pelo húmedo, está muy pulcro y su ropa en ausencia de arrugas. Me gustaría ir hacia él, besarlo, quitarle su linda camisa blanca y tirarlo en la cama para disfrutar de su cuerpo y su compañía todo el día sin salir del cuarto ni para ir a comer.

Me siento en la cama para despabilarme un poco, él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y mencionó sorprendido —¡Candy... Te despertaste!

—si... Huy que seriedad con usted señor Albert

—no te despiertas tan temprano

Miré el reloj ¡que sorpresa, no lo puedo creer! Lo que dice mi amor es cierto como también es cierto que se quedó dormido, sin poderlo evitar río sin control, es la primera vez que a Albert se le hace tarde para realizar sus actividades diarias

—te quedaste dormido, te van a poner retardo en tu trabajo

—puedo llegar tarde... Para eso soy el jefe

—jajaja por supuesto, que ocurrente eres, mejor regálame una sonrisa que me gusta verte alegre. Por cierto no es que no me guste de hecho te vez muy guapo, pero no crees que estás muy elegante como para ir a cuidar animales

Albert sonrió sin muchas ganas y dijo —es que tengo junta, debo irme nos vemos en la noche

Cuando él estaba a punto de salir de la habitación le ordené —Albert despídete de mí de la forma correcta

—¿ cómo ?

—primero ven

Ya que lo tenía frente a mí proseguí —ahora dame un beso

Él me dió un beso casto en la frente y se fue antes de que le diera un beso como debe ser y antes de escuchar mis reclamos. Estoy un poco molesta pero este pequeño inconveniente no va a opocar mi felicidad de saber que Albert y yo somos... Hmm se podría decir que somos esposos, por que vivimos juntos, nos conocemos a la perfección y por lo que pasó en la noche (hicimos el amor) eso significa que nos pertenecemos el uno con el otro.

Momentos después, al entrar en mi habitación vi un paquete en mi cama, me acerque rápido, observé la caja envuelto en un lindo papel de regalo color verde claro que decía:

para la señorita Candy White Andrew

De antemano, te ofrezco este regalo para la primavera.

Pienso en ti...

Albert

E inmediatamente lo abrí — ¡wow es un grandioso abrigó de primavera! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! Me haces caminar en las nubes.

Desayuné tranquilamente, limpié un poco la casa y por último me arregle para encontrarme con la señora Eleonor Baker.

Llegue a la cita quince minutos antes, traigo puesto mi nuevo abrigó, lo acarició despacio es tan suave al tacto y su color rosa palo me recuerda a las flores que me regala Albert, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar quien me obsequio este perfecto abrigo de primavera si hasta me salen unas pequeñas lágrimas de la emoción de saber que Albert piensa en mí a tal grado de ser un derrochador a causa mía. Pasados unos minutos la señora Eleonor llegó y dijo:

—Candy que gusto verte, te ves tan linda... Gracias por venir

—señora muchas gracias por sus palabras, usted también se ve muy bien

—por favor no me digas señora me haces sentir vieja y no lo soy, tú dime solo Eleonor que te tengo en alta estima

—gracias... Por el honor se... Eleonor

Sonrió con tristeza y comento —asi está mucho mejor dime solo Eleonor. Vamos Candy que se nos hace tarde

—si, vamos

Tomamos un coche que nos llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, al bajar nos topamos con un teatro ambulante hecho de lona con un letrero que decía "la estrella: Terrence el ex-actor principal del teatro Standford" al ver esto me dio tristeza con el simple hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de ver tanto potencial desperdiciado.

Del lugar salieron dos señoritas hablando pestes del actor, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Terry no estuviera en este lugar tan barato y suplicaba a la vida para que la señora Eleonor se haya equivocado al traerme a este lugar desagradable, ella hablo con tristeza sacándome de mis pensamientos:

—es deprimente el lugar

—si ¿esta segura que Terry está aquí? ... Él es un gran actor

—Candy... Mi hijo sufre mucho por eso llegó a este lugar

Tenía tanta ansiedad que decidí entrar a la carpa para cerciorarme que en verdad sea Terry el que está actuando deseando que no sea él, cuando estaba entrando al teatro el señor que cuida la entrada me pidió:

—señorita su boleto

Le pagué la entrada y me dijo —llega a tiempo el segundo acto va a empezar

Continuará ...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 15. Amo el mañana (2da parte)

Le pagué y me dijo —llega a tiempo, el segundo acto va a empezar

Al estar adentro escuche un sinfín de ofensas hacia los actores y pude percibir el olor desagradable del tabaco y del alcohol. Me preguntó como Terry puede actuar en un lugar como este. Cuando lo ví quede asombrada, lo ví tambalearse en el escenario mientras a mi mente llegaban imágenes de él actuando de manera grandiosa el papel de un Rey de Francia ¡ Terry, tú brillabas más que los propios proyectores! Y tenía la confianza de que alcanzarias tus metas...

Los improperios no cesan, se burlan de él diciéndole — ¡he aquí a nuestro don Juan!, ¡rompecorazones!, ¡Terrence es eso lo que te enseñan en el teatro Standford!—. Como si no fuera suficiente él tropezó y cayó convirtiendo ese momento en el más deprimente. No pude más y empecé a llorar viendo a Terry en un estado tan lamentable mientras pensaba "has adelgazado tanto...". Los insultos siguen y veo que esté no eres tú, no olvidó ese día en Escocia tú estabas llenó de vida y me deslumbrabas... Y ahora... Ahora... ¿acaso cuándo escogiste a Susana... Tu corazón no pudo soportar esa elección? Y el resultado a sido ésto... Te hiciste dañó ¿ tú caída es la medida del amor que me tienes?. Terry yo me esforce por olvidarte y rezaba para que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo, mientras que... Mientras que tú... Tú no has dejado de amarme hasta el punto de estar así. Cada que pasa el tiempo las ofensas resuenan con mayor intensidad —¿ qué porquería es esto?, Es una estafa, quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero, pero ¡di algo seductor!, ¿ Standford ? Tú me haces reír, cretino, ¡fuera!—. En ese momento ya no pude más con la impotencia de ver a Terry como se denigraba, con el coraje que sentía en mis entrañas por tantos insultos que me hacía hervir la sangre y nublar la mente que tomé del cuello al primero que se me cruzo en el camino y grité con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi irá mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos:

—¡si usted no deja de hacer escándalo, cualquier representación no podrá ser escuchada! ¡ Terry es mucho mejor que eso ! ¡mucho más!— y el contestó de manera impresionado

—esta bien, está bien...

—en ese caso ¡callese! ¡que no escuchó a los actores!

—eh... Está bien...

Lo solté para posar la mirada de nuevo en Terry, para mi sorpresa el señor que momentos antes le había gritado por burlarse empezó a gestionar para que las ofensas cesarán y lo más increíble es que lo consiguió, hubo un momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la de Terry en ese instante me llegó la luz, lo he comprendido todo aunque no lo pueda expresar con palabras mi corazón sabe donde pertenezco, sabe donde quiero en verdad estar.

Sonrió por tener paz en el alma de ver como Terry por un momento mejoró su pésima actuación y le digo en voz baja — si eres tú... No permanezcas en un lugar así, vuelve a Standford... Vuelve junto a Susana... Y sobre todo hazla feliz... Si ustedes llegan a serlo, tal vez yo me sienta con el derecho de sonreír otra vez...¡eres genial! ¡Terrence!

Salgo del improvisado teatro sin mirar atrás, necesito ver a Albert, mientras a lo lejos escuchó la voz de la señora Eleonor gritando:

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!...

Me detengo sin voltear, con los puños cerrados en ambos lados, me concentro en respirar pausadamente para retomar energías y cierro los ojos para evitar marearme, al abrirlos ella estaba frente a mí y empezó hablar con emoción al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosadas:

—Candy, hace cinco días llegue a está ciudad... Quiero estar junto a él, acompañarlo en su dolor pero no he tenido el valor de hablar con mi hijo porque nunca estuve a su lado para apoyarlo, he venido a cada una de sus representaciones y me parte el corazón verlo sufrir, pero hoy parece haber vuelto a renacer. Y es por que has venido, al fin se ha despertado de esa larga y horrible pesadilla, hoy Terry era otro en lo mejor de la obra, ha expresado sin mesura toda la fuerza que está en él, con tú ayuda va a recuperarse muy pronto

—yo dudó mucho que él me haya visto realmente... No creo que haya podido darse cuenta de mi en la oscuridad del teatro

—¡no!... Él debió reconocerte, si no el jamás hubiera podido hacer tal actuación y aunque no te haya visto debió sentir tú presencia, es por medio del amor que te tiene que pudo reconocerte ¡lo comprendo, soy su madre!

—creo que no debí haber venido, lo mejor es que me vaya

—¡no¡ no lo abandones... No lo dejes sólo...

— él no está sólo, lo tiene a usted y a Susana

—¿por qué? Acaso no lo amás, acaso no te conmueve verlo sufrir... Candy tú no eres así yo te recuerdo dulce y sin egoísmo...

—no sé como explicar lo que siento, mi razonamiento dice; adelante Candy, no tiene nada de malo, plática con Terry, es tú amigo, ayúdalo a salir adelante para después de un tiempo verlo feliz con Susana, pero cuando intento acercarme a él no puedo es como si hubiera una fuerza externa muy poderosa que me detiene y no me deja avanzar hacia, hay una voz que me dice que no me acerques a Terry, se lo prometiste a Susana y por que él no es tú lugar, cuando pienso en él siento como si traicionará a otra persona y no me gusta sentirme de esta manera

— él te ama, lo de Susana lo podemos arreglar y con el tiempo se puede superar

—no, es que no quiero que se alejé de ella porque al estar aquí, al verlo he comprendido que ellos dos son buenas personas, que merecen ser felices y que Terry es mi pasado por eso no lo veré nunca más. Señora Eleonor una vez me dijeron estas hermosas palabras "uno no recibe el destino ya hecho... El destino tiene que hacerlo uno mismo". Terry llegó aquí por sus propias decisiones y tiene que salir adelante por él nada más, yo no puedo salvar a nadie más que a mi misma... Lo lamento mucho, espero algún día me perdonen todos ustedes por lo que estoy haciendo y que parece que actuó por capricho y egoísmo pero en verdad no puedo, tengo la fuerza de hacerlo pero mi corazón siente que es un error encontrarme otra vez con él

—comprendo...

—disculpeme por hacer que perdiera su tiempo conmigo en verdad le deseo a Terry, a Susana y a usted que sean felices. Perdón pero no puedo, sabe a llegado el momento de irme, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, no tengo nada que hacer con Terry

—gracias por intentarlo ¡me queda claro que Terry no es tú problema!, lo que ha pasado, lo que tú me has dicho me a dado el coraje y la fuerza de estar a su lado como su madre que soy

—me retiro, se que todo saldrá bien

Me voy dejando que Terry tomé sus propias decisiones y dejando a la señora Eleonor con su promesa de apoyar a su hijo. Me voy a contruir mi propio destino al lado de Albert, si él me lo permite podríamos ser felices los dos juntos, yo cumpliría mi promesa a Susana de nunca más buscar a Terry, lo hago de esta manera por que se que el amor de ella es verdadero, en un principio la odié por que pensé que era una mujer egoísta pero ella simplemente es una mujer enamorada que lucha por tener lo que desea, no pude pelear el amor de Terry por que Susana siempre lo amo más que yo a tal punto de entregarlo todo por él.

Me alejó dejando a Terry como dejó mi dolor, también dejo caer mis lágrimas sobre mi rostro para limpiar mi alma y poder ir a un nuevo porvenir sin sentimientos que oscurescan este amor que ha nacido y crecido. Tengo que dejar el pasado para ser digna de poder abrazar el mañana con el nombre de Albert, ese mañana que tiene un sol resplandeciente, con un cielo tranquilo, ese mañana que me espera con una sonrisa amable. Voy hacia el mañana por que yo Candy White Andrew ¡amo el mañana!

Continuará...

Wall querida wall, los rubios se están conociendo físicamente pero no tuvieron relaciones sexuales solo fueron caricias y besos... También tuvieron su primer orgasmo. Hasta luego.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 16. Amo su sonrisa

Estoy despierto hace como media hora, no quiero levantarme de la cama, no quiero dejarla de abrazar como tampoco quiero dejar de respirar su aroma ni dejar de sentir su presencia.

Desearía abrazarla por toda la eternidad, me gustaría poder detener el tiempo, hacer este momento perpetuo, para que nunca se valla, para que nunca se alejé de mí.

Pero sin duda el tiempo es implacable sin detenerse jamás haciendo transcurrir los minutos de manera acelerada. Abro los ojos sin ganas, la veo al mismo tiempo que adoró su cuerpo perfecto y su cara de ángel.

Me separo de ella con cuidado de no despertarla añorando quedarme de por vida a su lado, al terminar de bañarme me pongo un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, la corbata la doblo para depositarla en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, agarró uno de mis tantos sacos para inmediatamente llevarlo al coche. Después sacó de la cajuela el obsequio que le compré a mi hermosa rubia, de regreso a mi habitación paso por el cuarto de Candy para depositar el paquete sobre su cama.

Estando en mi recámara me acomodo la camisa de la forma correcta mientras repaso mentalmente de llevar conmigo todo lo necesario para tener un día productivo. De repente siento su mirada sobre mi, sinceramente no quería que se despertará puede hacer preguntas que no deseó responder y por que no quiero que se me haga más tarde para ir al trabajo. Lo dicho empieza a cuestionar, la escuchó atentamente para contestar solo lo necesario sin mentir y sin levantar sospechas. Me apresuró a escabullirme de su presencia antes de que empiece a preguntar de forma concreta.

Estando en la oficina pienso que los negocios van bien, tenemos grandes ganancias. Debería estar de mejor humor pero no puedo se que hoy Candy verá a Terry. Con éste encuentro ellos pueden solucionar sus problemas. El diario de mi linda dama que está en el primer cajón del lado derecho de mi escritorio es un recordatorio constante de los sentimientos de ella por mi amigo que conocí en Londres.

Al pensar en esa posibilidad siento un dolor que me atraviesa el cuerpo pero no tengo tiempo de lamerme las heridas por que tengo una gran responsabilidad: sacar a flote las empresas. Tanto trabajo me mantiene la cabeza ocupado, es mejor de esta manera, mi tristeza es solo un estorbo en la producción a gran escala que se necesita realizar para cumplir en fecha y forma con los clientes. Mis pesares no significan nada en comparación de las miles de familias que de algún modo tengo que proteger, ofreciéndoles empleos bien remunerados, mi sufrimiento lo tengo que hacer a un lado por el bienestar de los jefes de familia que tienen que llevar un sueldo a sus hogares para que ellos puedan sacar adelante a sus seres queridos, para mí un sueldo no es nada pero para ellos es muy importante, quizás es el dinero con que van a pagar un techo donde su gente puedan dormir calientitos en las noches de frío, comprar comida, pagar los servicios, quizás comprar medicamentos, pagar la educación de sus hijos, comprarle un lindo vestido a sus esposas como yo lo hacía con mi bella rubia, tal vez solo lo estén ahorrando para tomarse unos días de descanso que bien merecido se lo tienen, hay tantas historias, mis trabajadores tienen sus propios problemas individuales que no puedo darme el lujo de fallarles con su pago, por eso decidí tomar mi lugar para de algún modo velar por el bienestar de tanta gente.

Es de admirar a mis empleados por su dedicación y esfuerzo. Lo se por que los he visto , de vez en cuando me disfrazó de obrero y los observó , no nada más a ellos también a los supervisores y a los que tiene un mejor puesto como los de administración y contabilidad. Tengo un gran poder que voy a cuidar para que no caiga en manos equivocadas.

Mi dulce Candy fue una pieza clave para que decidiera tomar mi lugar como patriarca de los Andrew, se que ellas es fuerte con un cuerpo engañoso que muestra fragilidad inspirandome a protegerla, todo lo que a sufrido me invita a buscar su felicidad en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y respetando con quién ella quiera estar. Se que puedo hacerla feliz y ser el heredero me facilita las cosas para lograr mi cometido de verla con su hermosa sonrisa, amo su sonrisa como amo sus ojos brillantes.

Al terminar mis labores me fuí a casa, se que es tarde, no tengo ganas de llegar temiendo no encontrarla, tengo un rayito de esperanza al ver las luces encendidas, entró pero no la veo solo escuchó movimientos en la cocina, me asomó para cerciorarme de que es ella, la vislumbró con una linda bata para dormir, no puedo evitar sonreír la tengo cerca está noche, todavía puedo aunque sea contemplarla y escuchar su hermosa voz, siente mi presencia y voltea. Puedo ver sus ojos hinchados y con rastros de lágrimas, verla triste me parte el corazón mientras ella se esfuerza en sonreír y dice:

—Albert por fin llegas, es muy tarde para que estés en la calle

—tienes razón, seré más prudente

—sientate, debes estar cansado de tanto trabajar y debés tener mucha hambre deja y te caliento lo que preparé para cenar

Comí sin ganas al mismo tiempo que Candy me acompañaba con una rebanada de pastel, le tomé la mano se la bese y le dije —gracias por tus atenciones, me haces sentir alagado

—¡ho! Pero que cosas dices, ya debes saber que tu eres... Muy importante para mí, además creo que deberías cambiar de trabajo

Me sorprendió lo que dijo y le pregunté — ¿por qué?

—por que es un trabajo desgastante, te explotan, deberíamos demandarlos porque mira a que hora llegas a casa, falta poco para media noche

Miré el reloj y le contesté — me va bien con el pago

—entonces tienes que hacerlo por salud, para descansar mejor y si es por el dinero podemos reducir gastos, cambiarnos a un lugar más pequeño y más barato, tienes que dejar de gastar tanto en mi

—me gusta la casa, es acogedora y tú eres encantadora

—tengo dinero ahorrado, podríamos hacer un negocio y de esa manera podrías dejar ese empleo que no te deja estar en casa. Albert tus manos hacen maravillas— con que inocencia habla mi bella Candy mientras yo recuerdo la forma en que su cuerpo disfrutaba de las caricias que le hacía presisamente con mis manos que hacen maravillas —podrias hacerte de manera fácil de una carpintería, o de una veterinaria te gusta cuidar de los animales o quizás de un pequeño restaurante porque cocinas de manera esplendorosa, además no le tienes miedo al trabajo rudo, vez que tengo razón

—tu propuesta es interesante... Tendré que pensarlo

—no hay nada que pensar, tengo mucho dinero por que junté mis ahorros con el dinero que me diste cuando intentaste dejarme... ¡si serás un granuja por eso!

—con que tienes mucho dinero... veo que ya planeaste toda mi vida y no te basta con eso la señorita todavía se atreve a insultarme, nada más te falta ponerle nombre a mi futuro perro. Para serte franco no me esperaba tal situación me dejas verdaderamente sorprendido

—Clint... Cof cof... Clint, así se va a llamar tu futuro perro

—si que tienes imaginación, pero tendré que pensarlo

—pero Albert...

La mire de manera dura y le dije: basta Candy, ya dije que lo pensaré... No me has dicho si te gustó tu nuevo abrigó

Con cara de resignación comento —que necedad la tuya de seguir con ese empleo— después sonrió y añadió —el abrigo es perfecto, me queda muy bien, es tan suave al tacto, el color me encanta y el diseño es fantástico. Lo quisiera traer puesto todo el tiempo

—que bueno que sea de tu agrado, tendré que comprarte otro

—si sería lo mejor...¡noooo! Albert lo importante es ahorrar para que te independices , al principio será difícil pero yo trabajaría contigo, no importa si es pesado

—linda... Quedamos que ese tema ya estaba terminado por el día de hoy

—esta bien... Hablemos de otra cosa, sabes hoy vi a Terry

¡Terry! Al escuchar ese nombre la interrumpí de manera drástica —¡hoy no! Candy por favor no me hables de Terry, dejemos esa plática para mañana

Con cara de sorpresa me contestó —esta bien, como tú digas ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—no quiero hablar de nada, mil disculpas linda, gracias por la cena estuvo delicioso todo, con su permiso princesa me retiro a mi habitación, necesito descansar mañana tengo mucho trabajo y quiero estar solo— trato de controlar mis emociones con respecto a Terry pero no puedo así que me levanto y me voy directo a mi cuarto, al entrar cerré en automático la puerta.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 17. El señor Albert celoso

Al llegar a casa con el conocimiento de lo que pasa con mi corazón, he decidido quedarme con Albert por el resto de mi vida, espero que me acepté como su compañera de aventuras, estoy segura que podemos ser felices por que nos queremos.

Tengo una sonrisa soñadora mientras le estoy echando un vistazo a los recetarios de cocina, he mejorado muy poco con la comida pero tengo que esforzarme más para poder sorprender a mi rubio hermoso. Sé muy bien que cuando aprenda a preparar los alimentos sin que se me quemé la comida él se sorprenderá y me dirá "¿Candy eres tú quién a preparado todo esto? Jajaja jajaja ya me lo imagino .

Con mucho cariño pongo los recetarios dentro de la alacena, los veo con gusto por lo que representan, dejando el de postres a un lado hoy he decidido prepararle a mi amor un pastel de chocolate, hmmm tengo todos los ingredientes, ésto va a quedar riquísimo.

La mesa está lista, la casa está limpia, tengo puesto un lindo vestido, mi cabello esta bien con una coleta alta, la novedad es que me puse unos zapatos hermosos muy muy altos se me ven tan coquetos. Todo está perfecto, nada hace falta, con la única excepción de que ya es tarde, la comida se enfrió, los zapatos ya me cansaron y Albert no llega a casa, con esta frustración empiezo a comer sin apetito con ciertas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas y con esta decepción que me oprime el pecho. Como lento con la esperanza de que llegue, terminé de comer pero él no apareció. Solo está el silencio, mi desilusion y el sonido de los trastes que provocó por chocarlos mientras guardo la comida, más tarde voy a mi habitación y con tristeza me quito mis coquetos zapatos, también me quitó mi vestido rojo para ponerme una bata de dormir, me suelto el pelo y lo cepillo para tenerlo acomodado. Albert no llega y todo por ese trabajo que tiene ¿ qué tanto hará? ¿ qué será más importante que pasar tiempo conmigo? Tendré que decirle que deje su empleo para que esté más tiempo en casa, que es eso de que hasta los domingos tiene que trabajar, no se da cuenta que quiero estar con él por más tiempo, a caso no se ha dado cuenta de que lo extraño, añoro su risa, su mirada, sus besos, sus abrazos, todo de él extraño y sin querer digo —Albert eres un ciego, es que no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que te quiero, de lo mucho que me importas y de cuánto te amo.

Me dirijo a la sala con un libro de medicina en mano, me acuesto en el sofá para leer en lo que espero a Albert, pero no apareció y después me dispuse a lavar los pocos platos sucios. Ya en la cocina escuchó como se abre la puerta e inmediatamente limpio los rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos, suspiro y de repente siento su presencia y mi alma vuelve a mi cuerpo como mi alegría, volteo para verlo y con una sonrisa lo saludé. Se ve preocupado, cansado hasta con cierta tristeza en su mirada, quiero acercarme a él pero no me atrevo, quiero saber que piensa pero no sé como preguntarle sin que piense que me entrometo demasiado en su vida ya es suficiente con insistirle que renuncié a su trabajo.

Después de que comió intenté hablar de Terry pero él no quiso y se fue a su cuarto mientras yo me quedaba otra vez sola, Albert sufre, me gustaría consolarlo pero no me deja acercarme a él, en vez de eso, se aleja cada vez más y me mata el saber que no puedo evitar sus preocupaciones.

Me cuesta trabajo está forma de vida, en la mañana todo estaba bien, es mentira en la mañana nada estaba bien, quizás anoche todo marchaba genial, eso también es mentira lo de anoche fue un error, él de anoche no era mi Albert, lo se por la forma tan brusca en la que me empezó a besar aunque después si era él por su dulzura y amabilidad con que me hizo sentir el cielo mismo. Antes de que estuviera en su cama hablamos sobre Terry hmmm ¡Terry! Ese podría ser el problema jajaja jajaja jajaja el señor Albert resultó ser celoso, tengo que remediar está situación.

Preparé un poco de chocolate, lo servi en las tazas que tienen nuestras iníciales, después me dirigí a mi cuarto para tomar de mi tocador el aceite de áloe vera que compre hace algunos días para hacer más efectivos los masajes, es un buen pretexto para pedirle que se quité la camisa y poder verlo desnudo y acariciarlo con la escusa de quitarle la tención de su muy bien formado cuerpo, de todos modos ya pasamos la noche juntos y no nos portamos nada bien.

Al llegar a su habitación me decepcioné por encontrar la puerta cerrada, me arme de valor y le grité, al no tener respuesta entre al cuarto y lo busque con la mirada pero él no estaba ahí, deposité la charola en la mesita que está al lado de la cama, lo estuve esperando por mucho tiempo hasta que me dí cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, lo busque en el baño, la mochila de vagabundo está guardada, Poupée está durmiendo en la sala, mencionó que quiere estar solo, Albert no está en casa otra decepción en este día, salió por la ventana, lo espero por más tiempo pero no llega y mi sueño incrementa, he decidido dormir en su cama, me subo y a la hora de acostarme me di cuenta que la bata se me subió por arriba de mis rodillas mostrando unas lindas piernas, con una sonrisa se me ocurrió subir más la falda para mostrar más piel y me desabotone dos, en realidad fueron los tres botones delanteros de mi pijama sin apagar la luz, cuando llegue Albert me verá atractiva y quizá pueda provocarlo para que me deleite con sus besos que me encantan. Ya acostada pegue mi nariz a la almohada para poder percibir su aroma cosa que hizo despertar mis deseos de mujer removiendome en la cama para quedar en una posición que lo invite a tocarme como lo hizo ayer. Al principio me hice la dormida pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el sueño me venció sin que pudiera saber a que hora regresaba el hombre de mi vida.

Continuará ...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 18. Candy traviesa

Me siento asfixiado en estas cuatro paredes, estos celos que tengo me matan por dentro, pienso que tuve el cielo en mis manos al probar sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo. Saber que sus miradas, sus sonrisas eran para mí y ahora puedo perderla en unos días, saber que va a ser Terry quien va a tenerla en sus brazos por las mañanas, ella le va a decir a él te amo. Mientras que yo estaré solo extrañandola, añorandola , por que le entregué mi alma el día que la conocí.

No puedo más con estos sentimientos, siento que me va a explotar la cabeza, me acerco a la ventana, la abro y vislumbró el patio, la noche me invita a salir de mi habitación, de manera ágil salgo por la ventana, disfrutó del viento frío que recibo en la cara, camino lentamente a través del patio trasero para dirigirme al grandioso árbol y lo trepó para poder sentir un poco de paz en la naturaleza que tanto me hace bien. Ya más tranquilo sin querer vi un sendero que me incita a explotar el bosque, sin pensarlo decidí caminar y descubrir que maravillas albergan esos paisajes.

Después de un rato de caminar descubrí un paraíso terrenal, es un panorama impresionante, ver como el agua cae de una cascada alta almacenandoce en un pozo grande y al parecer profundo, embellecido por diferentes árboles imponentes y animales nocturnos bajo el manto estelar cubierto por estrellas luminosas y una luna plateada que proporciona luz al lugar para poder deleitarme los ojos con gran obra de arte de la madre naturaleza.

Observó este majestuoso paisaje, aspiro la pureza del aire, me siento un poco mejor, debería venir más seguido. Después de un momento me acosté en el césped para poder apreciar en un mejor ángulo el cielo estrellado, mientras escuchó la caída del agua, con el soplo del viento y el murmullo de uno que otro grillo. Esta paz me ayuda a pensar que hacer con mi problema sentimental.

Aprecio a Terry, se que es un buen muchacho, siempre lo supe desde que lo conocí en aquella noche fría de Londres, cuando le ayude a pelear con esos pandilleros abusivos. Recuerdo su mirada cargada de cariño cuando observaba a mi pequeña pecosa, esa situación si que podría resultar gracioso; el chico rebelde enamorado de mi protegida, como también recuerdo que mi dulce Candy en un principio no lo toleraba pero después de un tiempo sus sentimientos hacia él cambiaron. Y fue en ese momento que opté por marcharme a África, los negocios marchaban bien, Candy estaba en el mejor colegio cuidada por Stear, Archie y sobre todo tenía a Terry. También tenía la necesidad de valerme por mi mismo y decidí irme cortando toda comunicación con George.

Ahora aquí estoy debatiendome para tomar la mejor decisión, la que provoque menos daño. Amo a la dulce Candy... Pero no sé lo he dicho y como están las cosas quizás nunca se lo diga, si ella decide quedarse con Terry yo sufriré, pero si decide quedarse conmigo por gratitud, lástima o confusión habrá más personas dañadas.

Yo fui testigo de como surgió el amor de ellos dos. El tiempo en que tenía amnesia vi la añoranza en los ojos de ella por verlo de nuevo, contemplé su entusiasmo cuando se fue a New York para estar con él, pero el destino fue cruel con ellos por separarlos de una forma tan inesperada acasionando que yo sea espectador de su sufrimiento sin que pudiera hacer nada para consolarla de su agonía, día tras día verla sufrir era sin duda una tortura para mí que solo podía rogar para que el tiempo sanara su herida.

Candy a sufrido mucho en esta vida, lo que yo en verdad quiero es verla feliz y si su bienestar es Terry yo tengo que hacerme a un lado para que el amor de ellos dos pueda hacerse realidad. Antes de hablar con ella necesito tiempo para armarme de valor y enfrentar la desilusión con dignidad, ocultar mi dolor con una sonrisa, fingir alegría a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado por que si mi ángel sabe que sufro para ella será más difícil estar con Terry.

Mi felicidad es ver feliz a mi linda rubia aunque sea junto al chico rebelde, al pensar en esta posibilidad me rodo una lágrima solitaria misma que seco prontamente la caricia del aire frío que nace de los árboles. Mi bienestar es protegerla aunque sea de lejos ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella como lo he hecho siempre. Tengo que darle tiempo y espacio para que ella pueda pensar libremente, sin presiones, sin chantajes, sin que influya el agradecimiento, la lástima o la confusión. Si decide quedarse con Terry tengo que aceptar su decisión, pronto tendré que marcharme, el trabajo me hará más llevadero el dolor de saber que Candy no será para mí y si decide quedarse conmigo entonces estaré en grandes aprietos por ocultarle que soy un Andrew. Los dos panoramas sin duda son lamentables.

Tanta tranquilidad me está cobrando factura mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse por el cansancio y sin querer me quedé dormido un muy buen rato.

Al despertar todavía puedo contemplar el cielo estrellado, ya más calmado y con las ideas en orden me fuí a casa junto a la rubia de mis sueños.

Trepe la casa y entre a mi cuarto por la ventana de la misma manera de como me fui, al estar dentro de la habitación me llevé una sorpresa, sinceramente no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, estoy tan asombrado que podría jurar que es una alucinación y me gustaría que está alucinación sea perdurable...

Estoy realmente sorprendido que ricitos de oro se haya adueñado de mi cama, el hecho en si no me impresiona sino mas bien el como lo hizo. Yo venía con toda la intención de poner distancia con mi bella Candy pero ella me hace las cosas difíciles. Por que la encuentro de una manera muy tentadora. Esta acostada mostrando sus hermosas piernas y algo más, hasta puedo ver su ropa interior color rosa que muestran su hermoso trasero muy bien dotado lo se muy bien por ya lo acaricié y son simplemente deliciosas. Utilizando todo mi autocontrol agarre una manta empecé a taparle los pies pequeños, después sus delicadas pantorrillas, luego sus torneadas piernas para seguir con sus bonitas nalgas junto con sus redondeadas caderas, continuando con su diminuta cintura, seguido por sus delicados brazos, con una sonrisa triunfal me preparé para cubrirla hasta el cuello pero no pude ver venir su último intento de seducirme, los botones de su pijama estaban desabrochado mostrando unos pechos perfectos y voluptuosos. Esta chica quiere volverme loco de pasión con tan solo verla y si que lo está logrando, no se como me puedo contener teniéndola tan cerca, tan confianzuda si hasta podría jurar que ella desea que le haga el amor. Con esos pensamientos mi respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras su aroma me embruja, así que cierro los ojos y empiezo a respirar pausadamente para calmar mi alocado corazón, ya más tranquilo sin dudarlo mucho me baño con agua fría para calmar estas ansias locas de tenerla entre mis brazos, sin querer recuerdo su cuerpo bajo el mío tan dispuesta, intento dejar esos pensamientos que no me ayudan a lograr mi cometido de darle a Candy su espacio y tiempo para que ella resuelva sus sentimientos por Terry.

Después de arreglarme para ir al trabajo prepare el desayuno, una parte me lo comí y la otra se lo dejé a Candy como ya es mi costumbre.

Listo para salir al trabajo me despido de mi adorable Candy sin tocarla y sin besarla, he decidido guardar mi distancia hasta que ella decida que hacer con su vida, sin presionarla y sin provocar su lástima.

Salgo de la habitación sonriendo mientras pienso que "Candy es hermosísima y aveces es traviesa".

Continuará ...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 19. Una sonrisa cómplice

Al despertar me doy cuenta de que tengo una manta que me cubre todo el cuerpo, debió ser Albert, pero no lo veo en la habitación, lo más seguro es que ya se fue a su trabajo.

Estoy desconcertada, creo que no debí comportarme de esta manera tan atrevida, tratar de seducirlo, deseo que las cosas marchen bien entre él y yo pero quizás ahora él piense cosas terribles de mí, me preguntó donde se van mis buenas costumbres cuando estoy con Albert, si lo pienso mejor cuando estoy con él no tengo decoró ni pudor. Pero voy a controlarme para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, después de lo que pasó más bien dicho de lo que no pasó pienso que quizás no le gusto a Albert como yo me imaginaba, tal vez me ve como su hermanita pequeña, que tristeza con mi vida, el hombre que amo no me corresponde y en este instante me llegan los recuerdos de aquella noche, él también lo disfrutó lo se por la forma en que me acariciaba y me besaba, lo hacía de forma dulce y apasionada, ¡que hombre! Solo Albert puede ocasionar sensaciones tan placenteras en mí. Suspiro y pienso"estoy hecha un lío".

Después de pensar veo la hora, a llegado el momento de levantarme y me arreglo para ir a trabajar, con una sonrisa esperanzadora me como el desayuno que Albert dejó en la mesita donde estaba el chocolate que le prepare.

Trabajo, llegó a la casa y preparo la cena, Albert llega tarde cuando yo estoy ya dormida en el sofá, despierto en mi habitación bien abrigada cuando él ya se ha marchado al trabajo, sin poder hablar con él sobre nuestro distanciamiento que me marchita el alma conforme pasa el tiempo.

Está situación me provoca tristeza hasta lo empecé a dibujar en hojas blancas en los momentos que tengo libres como este; la hora de mi comida. El doctor Martín se ha dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y se esfuerza por hacerme reír, es un amor, veo como se aproxima a mí, ve el dibujo y dice:

—valla... Estás dibujando a una persona

—si es Albert, sabe lo extraño mucho

— pensé que vivían juntos

—si... Lo que pasa es que trabaja mucho, hasta los domingos, se va muy temprano cuando estoy todavía dormida y regresa cuando el sueño ya me venció, sabe ya tiene días que no lo veo

—comprendo... Lo hechas de menos... Aunque sí que dibujas feo

—jajaja si... No le hago justicia a sus bonitos ojos

—ni sus ojos ni nada... Jajaja. Hmmm creo que te puedo ayudar

—¿ cómo ?

—no es por nada pero soy muy buen dibujante, cuando tenga tiempo libre dibujare al chico sagrado

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces inmediatamente me levanté para darle al doctor las hojas blancas y el lápiz para obligarlo a que dibujé a Albert. El doctor se iba a oponer pero en vez de eso me miró a los ojos y dijo:

—¿acaso es muy importante para ti?

No pude más y se me humedecieron los ojos con lágrimas que seque inmediatamente y le contesté con un nudo en la garganta:

—si...

—bueno entonces pongámonos a ilustrar, de todos modos estoy muy agradecido por que me has traído comida todos los días, no tiene buen sabor, no será que esa es la razón por la que Albert no quiere llegar temprano a casa, piénsalo es un buen motivo

—no doctor, empiece... Quiero saber si dibuja bien

Después de una media hora ya estaba terminada la imagen de Albert. Quedó muy bien mucho mejor que el que yo había hecho, el doctor sí que es un estuche de monerías. Guardo la ilustración con mucho cariño, lo cuidaré por que es mi amor que tiene días que no se deja ver.

Hoy en particular no me siento con ánimos de levantarme de la cama pero lo tengo que hacer, ya es tarde y tengo que preparar el desayuno por que ya me dió hambre. Después de comer empiezo a arreglarme sin muchos ánimos, me pongo uno de mis vestidos favoritos que casualmente es uno azul adornado con encaje en el área de los pechos y con pequeñas mangas bombachas, me puse unos zapatos bajos para andar cómoda en la celebración de mi cumpleaños y para finalizar me hice una trenza en el cabello, sin maquillarme a Albert le gustó así con la cara limpia. En eso escuchó que tocan la puerta, al voltear veo al hombre de mi vida que me sonríe y dice:

—ya es muy tarde señorita, estás haciendo esperar mucho a los chicos

—si lo sé, es que no sabía que ponerme, por eso tarde tanto tiempo... Pero ya estoy lista

—fue por eso, pues tanto tiempo utilizado para arreglarte sí que tuvo un efecto positivo en ti... Te ves realmente hermosa

Con esas palabras halagadoras no pude evitar sonreír, me acerque a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la boca pero se alejó de mi e hizo una reverencia para que yo me adelantará hacia la salida de la habitación, cosa que ocasionó un desconcierto en mí causandome enojo y le hable fuerte:

—¿ qué te pasa? ¿por qué me tratas así...Con tanta indiferencia? ¿por qué te alejas de mí?

—no pasa nada, se nos hace tarde tenemos que irnos... Los chicos nos esperan

—¡no vamos a ninguna parte! Tenemos que hablar sobre esta situación

—lo vamos a hacer pero en la noche

—¡ahora!

—no seas necia, comprende que ya es tarde, será en la noche ¡de acuerdo!

—no, lo que tengas que decirme será en este momento ¡habla te escucho!

En esta última frase se me quebró la voz y mi respiración se volvió agitada, por tener a Albert tan cerca que con solo estirar el brazo puedo tocarlo y al mismo tiempo sentirlo tan lejos, tan frío y tan seco que no puedo seguir aguantando este dolor, sin poderlo resistir más estalle en llanto. Después él se acercó a mí, me abrazó y dijo:

—por favor no llores... Tranquila, vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños que se nos hace tarde

—pero es que tú estás tan distante conmigo, ya no te veo, es tan difícil hablar contigo, acaso tengo que pedir una cita...

—es que he tenido mucho trabajo, sabes me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche para poder tener esta tarde libre y de esa manera pasarla contigo por que hoy es un día especial para ti

Con un poco más de calma le contesté —es encerio lo que dices

—si... Pero tenemos que darnos prisa por que se nos hace más tarde

Me dió un beso en la frente y mencionó —ten... Un amuleto para olvidar tus tristezas

Más tranquila le contesté sonriendo y limpiandome las lágrimas —tu amuleto siempre hace su efecto, vamos ¡pero ni creas que se me ha olvidado la plática de esta noche, así que ves pensando muy bien como defenderte!— y salí de la casa con un poco de altanería. Si no me quiere tiene que decírmelo de frente, por que el amor que yo le doy es tan inmenso que no merezco su indiferencia.

En el convivio la pasamos bien, Archie y Paty tienen mejor semblante. Annie se ve más relajada con la mirada puesta en su guapo novio, se desvive por atenderlo sin dejarnos de prestar atención. También está el doctor Martín y algunos chicos clientes frecuentes de la clínica feliz.

En el momento de los regalos Paty me entrego una caja que contenía un brazalete color verde con amarillo y comento:

—mira yo tengo una igualita pero de color violeta y el de Annie es de color azul como sus ojos

—cierto, solo faltaba yo... Verdad— sonriendo sin que la felicidad llegará a mis ojos dije —muchas gracias Paty, es verdaderamente hermoso que las tres tengamos la misma pulsera

—si Candy, somos amigas

Después fue el turno de Archie, él me regaló un prendedor en forma de mariposa color verde y dijo —es del color de tus ojos

—gracias es tan bonito que me lo voy a poner de una vez

—jajaja si Candy

Miré alrededor buscando algún indicio del regalo de Albert pero no vi nada solo que él está sentado en la jardinera donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso jugueteando con Poupée, al recordar lo que sucedió en ese lugar se me oprimió el corazón al saber que no estamos muy bien en nuestra relación. Después Annie me entrego un paquete que contenía unas lindas zapatillas.

De la nada apareció Poupée con una flor en su pequeña boquita, se subió a mi regazo, yo estaba feliz por que no era cualquier flor si no que es la misma que Albert me puso en el cabello el día de mi cumpleaños, no lo puedo evitar y volteo hacia la jardinera y efectivamente ahí está él, como si estuviera recordando nuestro primer beso igual que yo. Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo evitar sonreír de la felicidad que me da saber que Albert es tan detallista hasta me dedica una sonrisa cómplice...

Continuará ...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 20. Un beso provocador

Me enfrasco en el trabajo para sobrellevar mi vida y olvidar a Candy por unas horas. Prolongó mis actividades intentando cansarme lo más que puedo para cuando llegue a casa dormir pronto y mitigar este dolor que tengo en el pecho, por la posibilidad de que Candy se irá con Terry muy pronto dejándome totalmente enamorado sin ser correspondido.

Por las noches llegó tarde, la encuentro durmiendo en el sofá, la cargo con cuidado de no despertarla para llevarla a su habitación, la abrigo y le secó los residuos de lágrimas de sus lindas esmeraldas.

Aunque ayer pasó algo inusual a la hora de llevarla a su dormitorio, ella tenía unas hojas en su pecho y sin querer vi los dibujos, no quiero pecar de narcisista pero estoy seguro que soy yo; es un dibujo muy bueno junto a otro que no lo es tanto, dejo a mi linda señorita en la cama y las hojas al lado de ella. Será posible que sus lágrimas sean por mí... no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero no puedo evitar tener una esperanza.

El día de hoy salí temprano del trabajo, me topé con los chicos en el parque, ellos organizaron todo para festejar el cumpleaños de Candy, el convivio lo programaron a la una de la tarde pero ella no ha llegado y ya son la una con quince, decido ir a buscarla y de una vez traer a Poupée, al llegar a casa todo está en absoluto silencio, Poupée está acostada en su cojín, me acerco a ella y la acarició, después me dirijo al cuarto de la dueña de mi corazón, la puerta está entreabierta y la puedo vislumbrar, se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido azul, sin duda ese color le va bien, la saludo, discutimos y cuando empieza a llorar no puedo evitar abrazarla e intentar consolarla porque cuando la veo sufrir realmente me conmueve. Después nos subimos al coche con Poupée para encontrarnos con los chicos y le digo:

—pensé que Terry te llevaría al parque

—pues ya te diste cuenta que no es así

Me cuesta todavía pronunciar el nombre de Terry así que no indagó sobre su relación con él y me concentro en manejar, llegamos pronto, el parque no está lejos de la casa, estacionó el auto lo más cerca de nosotros, le abro la puerta para que se baje y la escolto hasta llegar con los chicos disfrutando de su cercanía, al ver que ella no me suelta el brazo le tomé la mano para deshacer el agarre de manera sutil y le sonreí diciendo:

—vez sólo faltabas tú

—cierto todo está listo: la mesa, la comida y el pastel...todo luce genial

Candy es acaparada por sus amigos mientras yo la observó como intenta ser feliz. Me pongo a caminar cerca del lago y de pura casualidad me topé con los músicos callejeros de la semana pasada, mientras estaba contratando sus servicios los invitados tomaron su lugar en la mesa improvisada. Al llegar junto a los demás me senté al lado de la chica de mis sueños, hubiese preferido estar más lejos de ella pero era el único lugar disponible en la mesa. En eso archie se dirigió a mí —Albert haznos el favor de hacer el brindis

Este pedido me toma de sorpresa más sin embargo me pongo de pie mientras todas las miradas se posan en mí y con toda seguridad empiezo con el discurso improvisado:

—Pido a todos los aquí presentes un brindis para la señorita Candy— la tomo del brazo con sutileza para obligarla a pararse, ella se levanta de la silla como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —este brindis es para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra dulce Candy y de festejar que la tenemos en nuestras vidas alegrandonos en todo momento— después sin querer volteó a ver su rostro, en ese momento mi mirada se cruza con la de ella, estoy consciente que puedo apartarme de su vista pero hay un deseo involuntario que emerge de pronto en mi ser obligándome a verla directo a los ojos y digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo —gracias por estar a mí lado cuando más te necesitaba, cuando nadie creía en mí...tú me apoyaste de manera incondicional

En ese instante se escucharon los aplausos sacándome de mi burbuja de ensoñación y Archie comentó de forma impertinente:

—te pedí un brindis no que le declaras tu amor a Candy— con estas palabras todos empezamos a reír.

Comimos sin ninguna novedad platicando amenamente entre todos, a mi bella rubia la sentía un poco nerviosa tanto que se le cayó un cubierto al suelo, al momento de tomar el tenedor del piso los dos nos agachamos y sin querer nuestras manos se tocaron sintiendo una agradable descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, Candy se alejó lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de que se alejara de mí yo me perdí en el verdor de sus ojos lo que ocasionó que levantará mi mano hasta sus mejillas suaves y sonrojadas acariciandolas de manera sutil casi imperceptible, ella parpadeo un par de veces, se paró para sentarse de manera correcta y seguir jugando con su comida.

Después de comer el pastel a Candy le dan varios obsequios por su cumpleaños, mientras yo corté una flor silvestre color rosa que depositó en la boca de Poupée ordenándole que vaya con Candy para que se lo ponga en el cabello, cuando Candy vio a Poupée empezó a reír para después voltear a verme y me sonrió mostrando unos ojos deslumbrantes, me ve como si fuera su sol, estas palabras retumban en mi cabeza una y otra vez "me ve como si fuera su sol" pero será posible que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, sí hago memoria no es la primera vez que me ve de esa manera, de hecho ya tiene tiempo que ha cambiado conmigo, mientras más lo pienso más me convenzo de que Candy siente algo por mí. soy yo quién está dibujado en las hojas que ella tenía en su pecho, soy yo quién está con ella compartiendo su tiempo, siempre he pensado que los actos valen más que las palabras.

Poupée intentaba escalar pero Candy no la dejaba queriéndole quitar la flor, así que me acerque rápidamente para quitarle a Candy la flor que tenía en las manos, al rozar sus dedos pude sentir un placer que me incitaba a acercarme a ella pero me contuve y sólo le sonreí mirándola a los ojos para después depositar la flor con mucho cuidado en el cabello de mi amada.

Los músicos callejeros nos deleitaban con melodías alegres, Candy estaba asombrada, me vio con su carita alegre y dijo —Albert quiero bailar

Me paré, hice una reverencia y le respondí —me concede este baile señorita

Y ella contestó de manera jovial —sí... Será un placer

Cuando los dos estábamos parados empecé a sentir nervios, mi corazón me latía muy fuerte, después le puse mi mano derecha en su talla y mi mano izquierda sostuvo su delicada mano. Ella tenía una sonrisa maravillosa como si yo fuera el culpable de su felicidad. Me gustaría tanto besarla y acercarla más a mi cuerpo pero estoy consciente de que tenemos público y es incómodo que nos estén viendo mientras bailamos al compás de la música, ¡por fin archie sacó a bailar a su novia! después Paty empezó a bailar con el doctor y los niños jugaban entre ellos. Pasados los minutos intercambiamos parejas al final Paty decidió descansar igual que yo mientras que Candy bailaba con el doctor Martín y archi con Annie.

Pasado un tiempo el doctor Martín me pidió que bailará con Candy, yo lo hice inmediatamente. Creó que Paty se dio cuenta de mi disposición por estar al lado de mi hermosa dama que empezó a reír de manera traviesa. Al bailar con la mujer que amo, ella disimuladamente hizo que nos alejaramos de los demás para llevarme a la orilla del río que está cerca del parque central y me dijo:

—Tengo muchas ganas de que me beses

Sus palabras me sorprenden, ella misma me asombra con su forma de hablar tan directa y le respondí —lo haría con mucho gusto... pero atrás de nosotros están nuestros conocidos

Puso ojos de inocencia y me reto — Acaso no tienes agallas para besarme con gente a nuestro alrededor... hmmm me decepcionas Albert— se tomó un mechón de su cabellera y lo empezó a enroscar en su dedo indice de manera coqueta mientras seguía hablando — pensaba que eras un hombre valiente

Me acerqué a ella para decirle en un susurro —no te voy a besar, porque si lo hago no podría detenerme, sabes yo no me conformaría con un beso inocente de una hermosa niña rubia... muy muy muy hermosa rubia... Pero al final niña

En eso ella volteó rápidamente hacia mí y me dio un beso aparentemente inocente en los labios, que de inocente no tiene nada en realidad es un beso travieso y provocador que invita a mis instintos primitivos a hacer acto de presencia. Ella inmediatamente corrió riendo hacia dónde estaban los demás y me gritó —a que no me alcanzas

Mientras que yo veía como se alejaba de mí, si que observaba como su hermoso cuerpo de mujer se desplazaba con perfectos movimientos que la hacían verse como una verdadera diosa.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 21. Borracha de amor

Recuerdo que cuando todos los presentes empezaron a cantarme feliz cumpleaños aparecieron de la nada los mismos músicos callejeros de mi cumpleaños, después pedí mi deseo con los ojos cerrados; que Albert y yo seamos novios formales. Apagué las velas del pastel. Todos disfrutamos del delicioso postre, mientras que los músicos seguían tocando música alegre que me incitaba a bailar

Estoy tan contenta sinceramente me sorprende como mi situación cambió porque en la mañana estaba triste por la frialdad de Albert pero en estos momentos él ha vuelto a ser el mismo, es tan detallista que me ha obsequiado una flor que el mismo depósito sobre mi cabellera rubia

Bailamos pegaditos mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho, es una locura puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón son casi tan fuertes como los míos

No puedo con esta sonrisa que tengo de oreja a oreja por haberle robado a Albert un beso. Paty se dio cuenta de mi situación y aprovechando que estábamos solas me comentó

— se ve que te hace feliz el señor Albert

Con la cara roja le contesté —tanto se me nota la alegría

—si

—entonces debo de tener más cuidado

—¿cuidado para qué?

—para ser más prudente

—crees que puedas

—¡no!... Jajaja Soy tan obvia, pero lo intentaré

—no lo hagas Candy, sabes yo me arrepiento de ser tan prudente

—Paty, pero qué cosas dices tú eres toda una dama

—antes de ser una dama soy un ser humano que quiere ser feliz y no puede

—ya verás que el tiempo va a curar las heridas

—Supongo que sí... sabes yo amo a Stear y si hubiera sabido que él no iba a regresar de la guerra yo habría aprovechado con mayor conciencia cada minuto, cada segundo que la vida me regalaba para disfrutarlo y estoy segura que hubiese sido más atrevida, no me malinterpretes pero me habría esforzado por pasar más tiempo con él y no dejar que mis prejuicios gobernarán demasiada mis conductas— lo último lo dijo con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas que secó de inmediato.

—pero Paty tú eres así tranquila, si fueras de manera diferente no querías tú

—cierto soy tranquila pero después de vivir esta experiencia estoy segura que hubiera sido yo quién le habría robado unos besos a Stear

—comprendo lo que dices...pero ya pasó. Sabes te veo más delgada que antes, tienes que esforzarte por salir adelante, tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti

—sí tienes razón pero a veces el dolor es insoportable

—hmmm...para no pensar en tristezas podrías trabajar...¿crees qué es mala idea?

—¿trabajar?, nunca he trabajado, no sé en qué podría ocuparme... Jajaja soy una inútil Candy

—jajaja cierto, que te parece si vas a la clínica feliz y nos ayudas con los enfermos

—me parece que es muy buena idea, tú crees que el doctor me acepte

—sí, aunque él estará preocupado por pagarte y la verdad que no tiene los recursos para hacerlo

—eso es lo de menos, mi familia tiene el suficiente dinero para mantenerme y darme una vida con ciertos lujos

—se lo voy a explicar al doctor y estoy segura que te aceptará con alegría

—sabes siento una pequeña emoción al pensar en que seré útil a la sociedad y que podre ayudar a la gente aunque mi aportación sea muy pequeña

—y eso que no has visto los ojitos de los niños agradecidos cuando les das una paleta después de que les pones una inyección

—¡ en serio !—puso cara de pilla y dijo —después seguimos la plática... que viene cierto rubio, hmmm ese que te gusta tanto— este simple comentario me hizo sentir un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago

Albert me sirvió limonada y platicamos de manera alegre.

Ya en la noche empezamos a recoger la mesa, mientras limpiabamos me encontré la botella de vino tinto el que utilizamos para hacer el brindis y como nadie lo siguió tomando está casi lleno. Tiene un sabor agradable al paladar, escondo la botella en un lugar estratégico porque pienso seguir con el festejo en casa con Albert.

En el coche Albert me quitó la canasta de comida yo prontamente saqué la botella de vino que previamente había guardado en el cesto mientras que mi rubio me observada de manera curiosa, en cambio yo me hacía la valiente así que lo destape y me lo tomé como si fuera agua, a lo que él con sutileza intento quitarmelo de las manos mientras me decía;

—tranquila preciosa, este tipo de bebidas se toma con calma disfrutando de su sabor

Quería reír y decirle "ahora resulta que tú sabes mucho de la vida", pero era demasiado fuerte para mí que no estoy acostumbrada a consumir vino que me produjo un exceso de tos, con lágrimas en los ojos y tomándome mi tiempo para tranquilizarme le contesté con resignación y con mi orgullo derrotado —creo que tú tienes razón

—Jajaja si... es porque tengo más experiencia pequeña rubia

Pequeña rubia... esas palabras me causaron incomodidad y sin vacilar me acerque de más a su cuerpo e intenté darle de tomar de la botella, él tomo un sorbo pero no admitió más cantidad y lo demás se derramó en su ropa, yo intentaba limpiarlo con mis manos torpes que lo único que conseguía era estropear cada vez más su camisa, cuando alce la mirada él me veía de manera divertida que no pudo contener una carcajada y yo me uní a su risa contagiosa.

—Candy aunque me causé gracia lo ocurrido sí estás conciente de que has provocado un accidente— los dos reímos como dos locos.

—después de que nos dirigiamos a casa yo me comporte más seriecita mientras tomaba de forma más prudente y él dijo — jajaja ¿porqué tan recatada?

—es que me cansé de reír... tú eres muy gracioso

—yo... ahora resulta que yo provoque mojarme de vino

—Jajaja no me hagas reír... Que ya me duele el estómago

Al llegar a la casa él me ayudo a bajar del coche, al estar dentro de nuestro hogar y de ver que él cerró la puerta con seguro yo me arrojé a sus brazos y empecé a besarlo con impetu, entre beso y beso me dijo —estas borracha

—si

—será mejor que guarde la botella para consumirlo en otras ocasiones

—Jajaja piensas que fue el vino lo que me puso ebria

—Sí porque lo tomaste muy rápido

—Jajaja

—¿qué es tan gracioso?

—tú

—yo, ¿por qué?

—por qué piensas que estoy pasada de copas por el vino

—si no es el vino ¿que es lo que te acasiona tú estado un poco inconveniente?

—eres tú el que me produce este estado de embriaguez, eres tú el que me hace estar borracha de amor

—linda... basta de bromas

Le contesté señalando mi cabeza —tú me empezaste a emborrachar desde el mismo instante que me regalaste esta flor

—ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable

—si tú eres el culpable, tú sola presencia me produce caminar por las nubes que me tienen soñando todo el tiempo

—tanto asi y habrá algún remedio para quitarte lo ebria

—no hay medicina que me quite la enfermedad del amor, pero si puedes mitigar mis anhelos

—¿Cuáles son tus anhelos?

—es sencillo, sólo quiero que me beses

—hmmm tengo una idea mejor— al decir esto me cargó y me llevo directo a su cuarto

—¿ qué tienes en mente ?

— encerrarte en nuestra habitación para después tirarse a la cama y quitarte ese vestido que te hace ver muy fea..

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 22. Somos novios

Su hermoso cuerpo de mujer se desplazaba con perfectos movimientos que la hacían verse como una verdadera diosa. La deje ganar y al llegar a su lado escuchaba su risa jocosa mientras me decía —se vio muy lento señor Albert , cómo te gané merezco muchos premios y te voy a cobrar muy caro...

Me río con ella y le respondo en un murmullo —sólo te di ventaja pequeña gacela

Al decirle eso ella se sonrojó pero lo disimulo riendo con alegría. A partir de ese instante ella se veía radiante como el sol deslumbrante, viéndome a cada momento sin apartar su mirada de mi persona, será que debía evitarla pero no lo hice en vez de eso yo también buscaba su compañía.

Estaba parado al lado de la mesa sirviendo limonada en dos vasos mientras que mi hermosa musa estaba sentada, después me acerque a ella para ofrecerle el vaso, lo tomó sin perder la oportunidad de acariciarme los dedos mientras reía de manera coqueta, al sentarme a su lado le tomé la mano por debajo de la mesa después acerque mi rostro al de ella y la besa despacio en la comisura de sus labios diciéndole —Me encantan tus risos son tan brillantes como los rayos del sol y suaves como el pétalo de una flor

Me contestó con las mejillas rojas como las manzanas de temporada —lo dices de verdad... aunque con el paso del tiempo se alborotan, mira ya se me pasaron a la cara

—Yo opino que todo en ti es perfecto, tus cabellos rubios enmarcan muy bien tus ojos verdes y tu naricita respingada

—¡En serio!

—sí, pero si te molesta tanto quizás yo pueda ayudar a acomodar tu cabello rebelde como su dueña—al decir esto le acaricie su mejilla izquierda para llegar a uno de sus rizos y se lo pase por la oreja sin perder oportunidad de pasar mis dedos por su cuello después por su espalda para finalmente abrazarla por completo tomando con mi mano su pequeña cintura. Así estuvimos por un buen rato mientras veíamos como los demás se divertían al mismo tiempo que mi bella rubia me acariciaba la rodilla con su pequeña mano también por debajo de la mesa y yo cuando estaba seguro de no ser visto le daba pequeños besos en el hombro.

Terry no está aquí y en ningún momento es mencionado, en cambio los coqueteos disimulados entre mi adorable Candy y yo son cada vez más seguido y más arriesgados, pareciera que ella no puede estar lejos de mí, que se acerca lo más que puede rozándome con disimulo mis manos, los brazos, la espalda y cuando ella está segura de que nadie la ve se atreve a agarrarme las piernas lo peor de todo es que yo hago lo mismo le acarició sus risos sueltos, sus mejillas, su cuello, su cintura, mientras veo como disfruta cada roce que le hago.

Más tarde el doctor Martín se retiró llevándose a los niños. Nosotros nos quedamos a limpiar el desorden después nos despedimos de Archie Annie y Paty.

Candy, Poupée y yo nos fuimos a casa. Al estar dentro Candy se arrojó a mis brazos y me empezó a besar con ansias mientras yo correspondía a sus deseos. La cargue para llevarla a nuestra habitación mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo, me besaba el cuello y de vez en cuando me mordisqueaba la oreja provocándome el placer de sentirla tan cariñosa. Después de quitarle el vestido y desacerle la trenza me paré de la cama para admirar su belleza cubierta únicamente con la tela traslúcida de su camisón interior que esta adornada con encaje en la parte superior e inferior de la tela, no puedo apartar mi vista de su cuerpo y de esa ropa que cae delicadamente en sus torneadas piernas que a mi parecer es la prenda más sexy para hacer resaltar el hermoso físico de Candy.

Mientras buscaba la camisa de mi pijama ella se sentó provocándome pensamientos lujuriosos al verla sentada entre sus pies con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y su cabello rizado le caía en los hombros desnudos rozando ligeramente sus pechos redondeados. Ella empieza hablar de manera inocente

—Creo que tendré que ir a mi cuarto por mi pijama

Ella se levantó de la cama mientras yo admirando su belleza, cuando estaba cerca de mí me abrazó, yo no aguanté más y la besé saciandome de su sabor al mismo tiempo que le decía —no será necesario

Me dejó de besar y con sus mejillas rojas pregunto —¿porque?

Le ofrecí la camisa de mi pijama y con un poco más de calma le dije —ten... puedes ocupar esto

Ella tomó la prenda en sus manos como si fuera algo muy preciado y comento —gracias pero...¿ dónde me lo puedo poner?

—donde tú quieras cariño, aquí... O en el baño

Con el rostro tímido contestó —en el baño está bien... es que aquí estás tú

—comprendo... sabes puedo ver por otro lado o si lo deseas puedo cerrar los ojos. Acaso no confías en mí

—no es eso...Voy a utilizar el baño, ya regreso

—adelante aquí te espero, a menos que quieras que te ayude...Sabes lo haría con mucho gusto

—jajaja Yo puedo sola...aunque no lo creas no soy una inútil

—lo sé

Al dirigirse al baño no pude evitar ver con total descaro su bien formado trasero, cuando ella entró al baño empecé a quitarme la ropa y me puse el pantalón de mi pijama, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella saliera, verla así únicamente con mi camisa es alucinante, esa imagen me trae muy buenos recuerdos, ella se acercó a mí y yo hice lo mismo, puedo sentir que estoy perdido en su mirada, pareciera que puedo ver el mismo cielo en sus ojos, al tenerla cerca levante mi mano derecha para acariciar un rizo de ella mismo que me llevó directo a su mejilla suave al recorrerla me acerqué a sus labios y ahí me detuve a verla a conciencia, después mi mano se dirigió a su esbelto cuello para finalmente rozar el inicio de sus pechos y me detuve por un momento en el primer botón de la camisa debatiendome en desabrocharlo o no, decidí que no era el momento adecuado para dar el siguiente paso, primero debo decirle a mi amor que soy William Albert Andrew. Bajé mí mano a su cintura, agarré con ímpetu la prenda de vestir y la jale a mí cuerpo mientras que su boca chocaba con las cicatrices que el león me dejo. Ella al darse cuenta de mis heridas empezó a acariciarlas ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos para después cerrar los ojos y darme besos mojados a en las líneas que dejaron las garras de Dongo, ella empezó a decir mientras sus labios se trasladaban hacia mis hombros y sus manos me rodeaban el cuello:

_ Albert si te puedes dar cuenta de que quiero estar contigo

Yo la abrazaba atrayéndola mas a mi y le contesté —estás segura, quizás estás confundida

—no estoy confundida... yo te quiero a ti junto a mí por el resto de mi vida

Con estás palabras me dejé envolver por la atmósfera del amor y otra vez la tumbe en la cama para después seguirla besando y acariciando su cuerpo cubierto por la poca ropa que tiene puesta. Al sentirla temblar entre mis brazos le dije

—No tengas miedo que no te haré nada que que tú no quieras

—y sí, sí quiero que me vas a hacer

— lo que tú mandas y órdenes... sólo pide

—¡oh! así está bien, me gusta lo que me estás haciendo... Aunque sabes me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas

—¿ qué?

—Bueno... ya sabes tu y yo...

—si...

Tomó mi rostro en sus delicadas manos mientras me miraba de manera espectante y con total decepción dijo —Albert ¿ qué somos tú y yo?

—somos lo que tú quieras que seamos

Se alejó un poco de mí, se sentó lentamente y mientras hablaba se le humedecierón los ojos y mencionó —Quiero que seamos novios

Me acerque a ella, la abracé tratando de hacerle sentir todo mi amor y le contesté —entonces somos novios

—¿ porque me hiciste pasar por esto?, sabes es muy humillante que una señorita como yo se le declare a un hombre

—porque eres muy impulsiva... no pudiste esperarte a que yo te lo pidiera

Sonrió y dijo —me lo ibas a proponer tú

—sí

—¿pero cuándo?

—en un momento especial

—a lo mejor si te hubiera esperado me habría vuelto vieja

Jajaja ¿ Tú crees?

Continuará ...


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 23. ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

—¿ qué tienes en mente?

—encerrarte en nuestra habitación para después tirarme a la cama y quitarte ese vestido que te hace ver muy fea...

—Albert...yo quiero besos

—Jajaja los besos ya están incluidos

—Sabes... es una proposición tentadora

—Jajaja...no es una proposición...es un hecho

Al estar en la alcoba le pregunté —¿por qué le pones seguro a la puerta?

—para que no te puedes escapar de mí pequeño cervatillo

—¿crees que lo haría?

—No... Pero quizás lo intentarías

Con besos ardientes me acerco a la cama mientras él me apretaba a su cuerpo para después tirarme con él pegado a mí, ya en la cama él me besaba despacio, muy lentamente con lo que yo podía degustar sus labios sintiendo a detalle cada movimiento de su lengua, era un beso armonioso y calmado que pude explorar a gusto cada rincón de su boca disfrutando el jugueteo de su paladar y hasta puede rozar con mi lengua sus dientes perfectos.

Después de ese beso esplendoroso él empezó a quitarme el vestido con mucho cuidado tratándome con sutileza como si fuera frágil como el pétalo de una flor, sin el vestido me quedé con mi mejor camisón interior y me dio gusto el habérmelo puesto precisamente hoy que estoy a solas con el hombre de mi vida porque sé que esté camisón me hace ver linda resaltando mis piernas definidas por qué me queda por arriba de la rodilla, él empezó a verme a detalle cosa que me puso nerviosa por su mirada tan intensa que siento que es capaz de atravesar mi cuerpo y ver en lo más profundo de mi alma para darse cuenta de cuánto es que lo amo. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del escrutinio de mi amor, respirando despacio para tranquilizar mi alocado corazón al abrirlos pude percatarme que buscaba algo en su cómoda y sintiendo la necesidad del calor de su cuerpo me senté para ir en busca de más besos sin darme cuenta que él me observaba de nuevo al momento de encontrar sus ojos su mirada me derritió el corazón ocasionando que yo me parará de la cama para poder sentir sus brazos fuertes rodeando otra vez mi cuerpo.

Al estar tan cerca de mi alma gemela yo hice lo mismo lo vi de manera descarada deleitándome con todo su ser disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que su simple presencia me provocan, lo abrace, después me paré de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios dulces como reclamando lo que me pertenece por designio divino mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos para poder ver por más tiempo su perfecto rostro que me domina quitándome toda voluntad propia.

Al terminar el beso Albert me entregó su camisa, está muestra de confianza me conmueve porque él es capaz de compartir conmigo una prenda tan íntima. En el baño cerré la puerta sin seguro Albert me da toda la confianza del mundo, observe a detalle su camisa, es precisamente la que yo le regale, este acontecimiento me provoca una sonrisa soñadora en la cara, después de un baño rápido me puse su pijama sin poder evitar acercar la ropa a mi nariz para poder oler la fragancia natural de Albert y me lavé lo mejor posible los dientes.

Al salir del baño y ver al hombre perfecto frente a mí me dejó muda del impacto, puedo apreciar a detalle el cuerpo de Albert porque solo trae puesto el pantalón precisamente del pijama que yo tengo puesto, con el torso desnudo, descubriendo su hermosa piel bronceada por el sol, estoy en un dilema ya no sé qué color me gusta más, si es el azul de sus ojos o el rubio de sus cabellos o quizás me gusta más el color de su piel. Ahora tengo tres colores favoritos. Al estar cerca de él me jaló con tal fuerza que mis labios chocaron precisamente con las marcas de las garras del león, sé que la cicatrices afean a las personas pero con Albert pasa todo lo contrario estás herida lo único que provocan en él es hacerlo ver más atractivo dándole un aire de hombre valiente, temerario, rudo y fuerte, ocasionando que mi cuerpo lo desee con mayor intensidad conforme pasa el tiempo. Mis dedos no acariciaron las cicatrices hicieron algo mejor, mis manos adoraron las marcas dejadas por ese animal salvaje, después mi boca se acercó a besarlas para idolatrarlas por lo que representan. Son una muestra de amor y me percato que Albert desde ese tiempo ya me quería, no hace falta que me lo diga, no hacen falta las palabras cuando hay muestras de cariño tan grandes como lo que él hizo, salvarme sabiendo que él podía perder la vida, pensando en como el amor a veces no se dice con palabras sino que se demuestran con hechos buscó su boca para demostrarle de esa forma de cuánto es que lo amo.

Él me correspondió llevándome a la cama donde me besaba y acariciaba sin restricción alguna haciéndome ver fuegos artificiales en toda la habitación.

Después de que lo oblige a ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación me apoderé de nuevo de su boca está vez disfrutando más de mi Albert. Sin duda soy feliz con mi hombre encima de mí mientras me hace el amor con sus manos grandes y fuertes explorando todo mi ser, mi vagabundo curioso se pasea con entusiasmo por todo mi cuerpo, hasta puedo jurar que él conoce más de mí que yo misma y sabe precisamente donde, como y cuando tocar cada parte de mi piel. No sé cómo describir a Albert creo que no se ha inventado la palabra correcta para descifrarlo pero quizás la palabra que se aproxima a detallarlo sería maravilloso, Albert Es verdaderamente maravilloso, ¿ qué soy muy escandalosa cuando él me tiene en su lecho y no precisamente para dormir ?, para hacerle justicia la verdad ¡sí lo soy!, No lo puedo ni lo quiero negar, soy muy ruidosa, pero no es mi culpa, lo que pasa es que él me hace perder la cordura y me lleva a un mar de excitación que me hace olvidar hasta mi propio nombre y lo único que puedo sentir es placer por sentirlo unido a mí, es una satisfacción tener la entereza de que es sólo mío, su corazón me pertenece y lo que sale de mi boca es ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! y cada que pronunció su nombre lo hago con mayor intensidad.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 24. Sesión de besos

—a lo mejor si te hubiera esperado me habría vuelto vieja

—jajaja ¿tú crees?

Ella sonrío de forma divertida y contestó —si

—Jajaja me tienes en un mal concepto

—hmmmm tal vez

—¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar mi reputación contigo?

—besame mucho

Ella se acercó a mí y se apoderó de mi boca de manera demandante... Cada vez me sorprende más y más mi dulce Candy. Me dejó acariciarla sin restricción alguna, sin duda desde hoy me gusta mi nombre, cada que dice ¡Albert! me gusta más y más como me llamó.

A la mañana siguiente desperté abrazándola pegada a mi cuerpo, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue su hermoso rostro, mi amorcito duerme de manera despreocupada, se ve como un ángel incapaz de realizar travesuras, sonríe al recordar la noche tan intensa que pase con mi rubia mientras observo su boquita pequeña color cereza. Esa boquita dulce que es capaz de volverme loco de pasión. Me separo de ella cuidadosamente con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara sintiendo una euforia pacífica en el corazón para después dirigirme al baño y acearme.

Después de tomar un reconfortante baño vi con detenimiento a mi princesa recostada en la cama, al verla se me antojó abrazarla así que me acosté a su lado para meterme por debajo de las sábanas para luego pasar mi mano por su cintura sintiendo la calidez de su piel desnuda mientras que ella aún dormida me pasaba una pierna por encima de mi cadera acercándome a su centro más sensible, al momento de sentirla no pude evitar estremecerme de anhelo por despertarla y besarla de forma salvaje por todo su delicado cuerpo como lo hice anoche. Esta pasión que siento por mi bella Candy es tan intenso que no puedo evitar abrazarla con fuerza al mismo tiempo que intentó controlarme pero no puedo impedir meter mi nariz en su cuello para oler su perfume natural pero su fragancia en vez de tranquilizarme lo único que ocasiona es que me pierda en una sensación de satisfacción obligándome a besarla en su cuello delgado para después ir a su clavícula. Unos momentos más tarde ella despierta y sus ojos esmeraldas brillan como si tuvieran luz propia mientras que yo le sonrió como pidiéndole disculpas por haberla despertado, inmediatamente después ella me acaricia por la espalda subiendo a mi cuello al momento de llegar a mi cabeza ella me acerco a su boca y me besó de manera dulce para después interrumpir el beso de forma abrupta pero yo en mi egoísmo por tenerla de esta forma no deje que se alejara de mí y me apodere de su boquita mientras ella intentaba hablar:

—Necesito ver la hora

—En estos momentos no puedes... estás ocupada

—tengo que ver el reloj

—No voy a permitir que le prestes más atención al reloj que a mí

—no es eso, pero tengo que ir a trabajar

—¿Para qué quieres ir a trabajar? mejor quédate conmigo

—Para tener un poco más de dinero... Hmmm el dinero no estorba y de esa manera puedo ayudarte con los gastos de la casa

—lo haces por dinero... ¿acaso te hace falta algo conmigo?

—nada pero ya sabes que te quiero por más tiempo en casa, por eso ahorro para que algún día te decidas a tener tu propio negocio con el que podemos vivir sin preocupaciones

—Candy... linda pero a mí me gusta mi trabajo

—¿en serio?

—Si

—¿No crees que es demasiado desgastante?

—¡no!...deja de hablar y concéntrate en cumplir con tus obligaciones de novia

—¿Cuáles son mis obligaciones?

—besarme por las mañanas inmediatamente después de despertar

—Si esa es mi obligación por ser tu novia, ¿Cuál será mi obligación cuando sea tu esposa?

—¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?

Con los ojos sorprendidos y con las mejillas rojas me contestó —¡ no!— la abracé con delicadeza y la bese para evitar que su mal humor aumentará , después de regalarme un beso largo y placentero vió la hora para decir —es muy temprano, estoy sorprendida de estar despierta...¿ aunque no crees qué se te está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar?

_no... me dieron unos días libres

—¡Que bueno!, ¡ Te lo mereces, has trabajado mucho!

—gracias linda por tu entusiasmo

—pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar y no quiero separarme de ti ni un solo instante

—Entonces déjame disfrutar de tus besos el tiempo que sea posible

Nuestra primera sesión de besos por la mañana duró mucho tiempo en el que yo con mis manos me apodere de su cintura, de su pequeña espalda, de sus hermosas piernas mientras que mi boca se apoderó de sus labios, de su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos perfectos. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como pronunciaba con vehemencia mi nombre.

Después de bañarnos juntos yo me cambié de manera sencilla para preparar el desayuno mientras que Candy se arreglaba y acomodaba sus cosas para ir a trabajar.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 25. Caricias

A la mañana siguiente desperté feliz y con mucha energía, lo primero de lo que me percaté fue de que Albert me abrazaba con fuerza y de que metía su nariz en mi cuello para olerme y darme pequeños besos. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es su hermoso rostro y me gusta lo que veo, después mis manos se pasearon por su espalda que tanto me gusta mientras buscaba con ansias su boca para disfrutar de sus labios que me tienen loca de placer, pasado un tiempo me percaté de que tenía que ir a trabajar y con preocupación observe el reloj, me asombre al darme cuenta de que era todavía temprano y de que faltaban unas horas para entrar a mi jornada laboral.

Jajaja lo que dice mi rubio me causa gracia por que dice " que va a disfrutar de mis besos" si supiera que la que está en éxtasis con cada besó suyo , con cada caricia que el me regala soy yo. Albert hace que me olvidé de todo hasta de como hablar y concentrarme en él para admirar su perfecto cuerpo y sólo consigo mover la cabeza para decirle que " si ", dándole autorización para él haga conmigo lo que se le dé su gana.

Después de bañarnos me arregle para ir al trabajo mientras que mi amor preparaba el desayuno, para después llevarme a la clínica feliz, se suponía que debía comer el emparedado que Albert me preparo pero no pude hacerlo porque él me distraía constantemente acariciando mis mejillas y cuando él utilizaba la palanca de cambios acercaba su mano a mis piernas para acariciarlas de manera casi imperceptible pero que a mí me aceleraba el corazón y él sabía perfectamente lo que causaba en mí, incluso pude ver su risa de satisfacción mientras que yo sólo podía cerrar los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias y en ocasiones susurraba su nombre como si fuera la única palabra que podía pronunciar, las caricias a mis piernas son cada vez más constantes y atrevidas que en verdad tengo la intención de arrojarme encima de mi amor y sentarme en sus piernas para estar lo más cerca de mi rubio y adueñarme de su boca para besarlo con gran entusiasmo como lo hice en la ducha. Cuando Albert me acaricia cerca de mi entrepierna detiene su mano como también detiene el coche y me acomoda la falda de forma correcta para después decir:

—hemos llegado

Estás palabras me dejan un sabor de insatisfacción en la boca, al abrir los ojos pude ver que efectivamente estábamos a solo una cuadra de la clínica feliz, él me ayudó a bajar del coche y me pasó el brazo por la espalda al mismo tiempo que me daba un beso inocente en la frente mientras que yo intentaba calmar los latidos furiosos de mi alocado corazón como también intentaba caminar de manera decente a lo que agradezco que Albert sea tan amable por llevarme del brazo y de esa forma poder tener equilibrio para desplazarme al mismo tiempo que le reprochaba con la mirada y haciendo pucheros por arrebatarme el placer que me producen sus caricias. Después Albert dijo:

—Candy... Linda voy a venir por ti en la tarde

—si, te estaré esperando... Hmmm te has portado tan mal que no podré dejar de pensar en ti en todo el día

—jajaja, oh! Vamos no seas rencorosa que te he preparado un saludable y sabroso desayuno que por lo visto no valoras lo suficiente —de manera juguetona me tomó la mano donde tenía el emparedado y le dió un mordisco al alimento mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente poniendo una cara inocente que se lo creería alguien que no lo conociera.

Al llegar a la clínica feliz me paré frente a él y le dije:

—tengo que entrar a trabajar

—si... Vez

Al momento de dirigirme a la puerta de la clínica Albert me jaló de la cintura y me dió un piquito, ese besito fugas en los labios conmovió mi corazón provocando que mis ojos se humedecieran porque me recuerda a nuestro primer beso, el beso accidentado que yo misma provoque, Albert al percatarse de mi estado de conmoción dijo —Candy, cariño no es tiempo de llorar... El día de hoy es para reír— mis manos las llevé a mi boca para mandarle besos en el aire mientras me acercaba más a la clínica y asentir con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que pude leer en sus labios la palabra "te amo". Con todas estas emociones me adentré al pequeño recinto y pude ver al doctor tomando una taza de café al mismo tiempo que estaba jugando con un rompecabezas. Como todavía tenía unos minutos libres decidí hablarle de Paty y él me dijo que ocupar el tiempo en el trabajo ayuda a tener la mente ocupada aceptandola como aprendiz de enfermería, más tarde Paty hizo su aparición, mientras transcurría el día ella se esforzaba por aprender y por realizar las actividades de una enfermera lo más eficiente que podía.

En la salida cuando me estába despidiendo de Paty llegó Albert saludando amablemente con su sonrisa de costumbre y mencionó:

—¿Candy ya estás lista?... Paty que gustó verte por estos lugares

Yo le contesté —si ya terminamos la jornada de trabajo— y Paty dijo —hola Albert, a mí también me da gusto verte

—chicas lindas las invitó a comer

Yo acepté con gusto pero veía la indecisión en el rostro de Paty por lo que decidí decir —vamos Paty a comer algo para recuperar fuerzas y después te llevamos a casa de Annie— en realidad quería decir Paty déjame a solas con ¡mi novio! Pero me contuve por que si bien quería estar a solas con Albert también es cierto que Paty tiene que salir de su duelo y ser feliz por que al final es lo que Stear habría deseado y nosotros como sus amigos debemos ayudarla a salir de su tristeza que se por experiencia propia que es difícil de superar. Pasados unos momentos en lo que Paty parecía evaluar su respuesta dijo por fin que "si" con una sonrisa tímida y obtuvo de nuestra parte la aprobación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En el pequeño y modesto restaurante escogimos una mesa pegada a la pared que tenía una gran ventana en el que podíamos ver el paisaje de la naturaleza que está al otro lado de la calle, estábamos los tres sentados de modo que Albert podía ver el área verde, Paty se posicionó frente a él y yo no pude evitar sentarme cerca de la ventana para obligar de un modo a que Albert me viera a mí junto con el cielo azul y el verdor de los árboles y disimuladamente me acercaba a mi novio para tenerlo cerca mientras esperábamos a que tomaran nuestro pedido y después Albert mencionó:

—¿Candy cómo estuvo tu día?

—bien, con la ayuda de Paty el trabajo se hizo más ligero

— así, ¿y eso Paty, a qué se debe tu interés por la clínica?

—bueno... Es que Candy...— Paty estaba explicando al mismo tiempo que Albert le prestaba atención, yo no me pude contenerme para interrumpirla y continuar con la plática porque añoraba que esa mirada azul posara en mi rostro para que de vez en cuando cruzaran nuestras miradas y proseguí a decir —lo que pasa es que ¡yo! le dije que podía ayudarnos en la clínica porque su contribución es muy valiosa para hacer más rápido el trabajo...— yo hablaba con intención de hacer una buena plática y me sentía complacida por tener la atención de mí rubio que me veía con sumo cuidado como capturando cada gesto mío, él solo escuchaba con atención y daba su aprobación como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera de suma importancia y Paty tenía una sonrisa discreta por ver como quiero destacar cuando estoy al lado de Albert cosa que pasé desapercibido por estar disfrutando de la presencia de mi amor. Hasta que se me ocurrió jugar un poco con él por lo que pasó en el coche así que empecé a acariciarle las piernas por debajo de la mesa...

Continuará ...


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 26. Muestras de amor en la sala

Después de llevar a Candy a la clínica feliz regrese a casa con el plan de dormir un poco para después levantarme, preparar una deliciosa cena e ir por mi rubia al trabajo.

Al entrar a la habitación me sentía realmente dichoso por ser correspondido en el amor, me acerqué a la cama y después decidí tomar con sumo cuidado el camisón de mi amada para llevarla a mi nariz y aspirar el aroma de mi dulce Candy con los ojos cerrados recordando su forma de ser tan espontánea, por último me acosté para dormir abrazando el camisón.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que había dormido más de lo previsto, ya no tengo tiempo de preparar la cena, lo único que puedo hacer es salir corriendo de la casa para llegar lo antes posible a la clínica.

Gracias al coche es que llegue justo a tiempo cuando Candy estaba conversando con Paty en el patio de la clínica. Después fuimos a un modesto restaurante para comer, mi amorcito realmente se ve hermosa con sus cabellos dorados peinados en una coleta alta que hacía resaltar su cuello largo y delgado, la observaba mientras platicaba de como Paty ayudaba en la clínica feliz, posiblemente no debí de verla por mucho tiempo pero en verdad que no podía apartar la mirada de su persona, porque la manera en que se expresaba era verdaderamente adorable, todo de ella me gusta, sus ojos brillantes, su boquita del color de las cerezas maduras, tan dulces son sus labios como lo es su voz que me tiene idiotisado y me impide sentir como es que transcurre el tiempo.

Más tarde nos trajeron la comida y empezamos a comer, para mí todo era perfecto pero todo empezó a ir mejor cuando Candy empezó a jugar y a tocarme primero las rodillas, en esta parte todo va bien hasta que mi pequeña revoltosa empezó a intensificar las caricias, no debía de sorprenderme su proceder travieso y espontáneo pero la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, fue tanto mi asombro cuando Candy empezó a acariciarme la entrepierna que por poco me atragantó con la comida que tenía en la boca ocasionando un ligero rubor en mis mejillas mientras que Candy reía disimuladamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ella tenía una mirada pícara que ante mis ojos parecía exageradamente sexy, tanto que si no estuviéramos en un lugar público le habría arrancado la ropa con los dientes. Después de este acontecimiento Candy dejó de jugar para tener un comportamiento intachable como la señorita Andrew que es.

Más tarde fuimos a dejar a Paty a la residencia Brighton para luego dirigirnos a nuestro hogar, ya dentro de nuestra casa tomé las manos de mi alma gemela de manera delicada para atraerla a mi cuerpo y poder ver con detenimiento su precioso rostro lleno de pecas, embrujado por sus brillantes ojos verdes tome sus mejillas con mis manos para poder besar tus labios rosas, empecé a besar a Candy de manera suave y tranquila tratando de controlar las sensaciones de mi propio cuerpo pero sentir su boca cálida y húmeda, sumándole su olor que me vuelve loco de pasión, sentir sus manos suaves masajeandome el cabello y sentir como ella pega su cuerpo al mío rozándome con sus pechos mi corazón, todo en conjunto provocó que perdiera la prudencia besándola hasta cierto punto de manera salvaje, conforme pasa el tiempo me cuesta más trabajo controlarme, su figura es tan apetecible y ella es tan confianzuda que me da tanta libertad para acariciarla como yo quiera y en el momento que yo lo deseé, que es difícil no aprovechar la oportunidad, hechizado cómo estoy de mí amada me atrevo a pasear las manos por su cuerpo cubierto por un adorable y sencillo vestido naranja adornado con encaje blanco. Ella al momento de sentir mis caricias por zonas restringidas también empezó a intensificar su cariño hacia mí, por escasos segundos podía ver su rostro, ella tenía una expresión de satisfacción con una mirada chispeante y con la respiración entrecortada, después ella levantó una pierna y me la depositó en la cadera mientras que su mirada me guiaba a ver como su mano deslizaba su falda lentamente para que viera más piel blanca de su muslo, después su mano toma la mía para depositarla en la pierna que tenía puesta en mi cadera y guiarla hacia su centro más sensible, debí detenerme pero no lo hice, en vez de eso la caricia de manera más íntima mientras que ella me abrazaba con mayor fuerza y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndome su cuello pero yo después de besarlo me fui directo a sus senos y con mis dientes le desabotone el vestido mientras veía como sus pechos quedaban al descubierto invitándome a amarlos, sabía que tenía que cargarla para llevarla a nuestra habitación pero tenía tanta hambre de su cuerpo desnudo que no me pude resistir a las muestras de amor en la sala, enseguida le quité la ropa para dejarla con un pequeño camisón interior que me dejaba verla a detalle, después la coste en la alfombra acolchada para saciarme de ella. Acostado enredado en sus piernas largas y bellas empecé acariciarle su espalda desnuda con las yemas de mis dedos y le dije a media voz:

—Candy, cariño eres demasiado hermosa— ella iba a decir algo pero no la deje hablar tomando por sorpresa sus labios para besarla con detenimiento disfrutando cada caricia que su cálida boca me regalaba, más tarde la tomé entre mis brazos y la deposité con sumo cuidado en nuestro lecho para dormir, pero no dormimos porque era demasiado temprano para nosotros, en vez de eso me dediqué a adorarla de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté buscando a mi amada pero no la encontré en la cama, al ver el reloj me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera dormida, en ese instante sentí una desolación en el pecho por no tenerla conmigo, pensaba que ella estaría en la clínica feliz, hasta que me percaté de que se escuchaba ruido en la cocina y que desprendía un ligero olor a pan tostado, en ese preciso momento la felicidad invadió mi corazón dibujado una sonrisa en mi rostro e, inmediatamente me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y con pasos presurosos me dirigí a la sala, al bajar las escaleras me sentí más dichoso por escucharla tararear una canción pero al estar al pie de los escalones pude ver claramente que ella estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa del comedor, verla paseándose con los pies descalzos me dejó estupefacto, después me puse a admirar sus pantorrillas delicadas y ver su camisón traslúcido que me permite ver sus piernas torneadas junto a un culo antojable, para continuar apreciando su pequeña espalda y unos hombros exquisitos, el cabello lo traía recogido en un moño sencillo por eso no pude pasar desapercibido que uno de los tirantes de su camisón estaba caído, verla de esa forma era demasiada tentación y decidí acercarme a ella para pasar mis manos por su cintura mientras que tomaba el tirante desobediente con los dientes para colocarlo en el lugar correcto pero como soy más alto que mi bella dama, cuando ponía la manga del camisón en el hombro de mi linda e inocente Candy los pechos de ella se posicionaron de tal manera que podía verlos a detalle y me arrepentí de mi proceder, porque si bien me gusta que ella estilice tácticas de seducción de manera ingenua para poder sentir una dulce tortura y poder salir de algún modo inmune, a veces mi amada sobrepasaba sus propias expectativas y con poco esfuerzo es capaz de hacer que la deseé con intensidad, estaba pensando en la magnitud de influencia que es capaz de tener mi adorada rubia sobre mí, hasta que fuí interrumpido por su suave voz:

—Buenos días Albert

—Buenos días cariño...¿ qué tanto haces?

—prepare el desayuno

Aspirando el aroma qué desprende de su cabello le comenté —por eso huele delicioso

—Jajaja Albert gracias por el cumplido— mientras hablaba también se acomodaba para quedar frente a mí y, tomó mis labios sin previo aviso dándome un beso largo y placentero, al terminar mencionó

— ponte cómodo , en lo que te sirvo la comida— ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras yo veía como se alejaba moviendo las caderas, en ese instante sentí que ya extrañaba su presencia por eso decidí seguirla a la cocina para poder contemplarla con mayor detenimiento, pero ese acto me incitó a abrazarla y sin pensarlo me acerque a ella para recargarme ligeramente en el lavabo, para luego tomar con cuidado la mano de ella, después la acomodé entre mis brazos para tener su delicado cuerpo muy juntito al mío,

—¿Albert que estás haciendo?... Vas a provocar que tire la comida

Le quité el plazo de la mano para ponerlo en la mesa al mismo tiempo que le contestaba —dijiste que me pusiera cómodo... Acaso no lo recuerdas

—Jajaja me refería a que te sentaras en lo que sirvo la comida para que desayunemos

Al tenerla aprisionada con mi cuerpo le di muchos besos en la boca y para seguir disfrutando de sus labios le pregunté —¿ qué preparaste?

—café, fruta picada, pan tostado y huevo con jamón

En eso desvié la mirada al fregadero y pude percatarme de que había deshecho de pan y le contesté aguantándome la risa —se te quemó la comida

—Jajaja Sí... pero sólo fue el pan y como ya no tenemos más decidí quitarle lo quemadito a las piezas afectadas... pero sabe bien, ¿ o se nota lo quemado ?

—Jajaja vamos a comer que ya me dio mucha hambre

Con un puchero en su adorable rostro me dijo —pero no te rías

Le di un beso en la nariz y le contesté —ya no me río...

Al terminar de comer le dije —vamos a explorar la naturaleza... quiero enseñarte un lugar que sé que te va a gustar.

Continuará...


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 27. Bajó la lluvia

Después de amarnos en la sala para continuar en la cama desperté al otro día abrazada al cuerpo de mi amado rubio. Me gusta mucho su color de cabello, ahora que lo pienso se veía muy varonil con su pelo castaño y largo, barba abundante, lentes de sol y con su ropa desaliñada, así lo conocí, mi vagabundo aventurero, pero me gusta más así rubio, con el pelo corto, sin lentes para poder apreciar mejor el color de sus ojos, sin la barba para poderle ver sus facciones finas del rostro, estoy verdaderamente enamorada de mi Albert, lo veo con ojos de ensoñación y suspiro con tan solo verlo dormir con la respiración acompasada, tengo la impresión de que será muy fácil vivir para siempre con él.

Pasados unos minutos me pongo mi maltratado camisón interior para preparar un delicioso desayuno, siempre es Albert el que hace la comida este día quiero consentirlo yo, al dirigirme a la cocina me topé con el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en el cuarto de mi amor y pude notar a una Candy feliz, apesar de recién levantarme me veo hermosa con mi pelo alborotado y con la marcas de los besos en mi cuerpo como si fueran tatuajes en mi alma, me sorprendo al notar como quedo mi ropa, hecha un estropajo y río con las mejillas rojas con solo recordar lo salvaje y apasionado que puede llegar a ser mi hombre.

Preparó el desayuno con gran entusiasmo de saber para quien lo hago, estoy tan contenta que sin darme cuenta empiezo a bailar y a tararear una canción alegré, después escuchó sus pasos apresurados para por fin tener sus brazos rodeando mi cintura al mismo tiempo que yo estaba colocando las servilletas en la mesa, después lo besé para darle los buenos días.

Al comer Albert me dijo —linda... Me gusta compartir el día contigo pero hoy no es tu día libre

Contesté con el rostro serio transmitiendo emoción a mis palabras —no lo es... Albert hace meses que trabajas sin descanso, llegas tarde a casa, tú no sabes que en ocasiones te extraño horrores... ver que tienes unos días libres mientras que yo tengo que trabajar me hace sentir que nuestras vidas tienen un amargo desencuentro por eso le pedí al doctor Martín un día libre para pasarla contigo aprovechando que Paty puede ayudar en la clínica

Albert al ver cierta tristeza en mi persona acercó su silla hacia mi poniéndola de lado para poder tomar mis manos con facilidad y poder mirar mis ojos para decir con empatía —Candy yo no sabía que tuvieras esos sentimientos hacia mi

—no tenías por que saberlo, nunca te lo había dicho

—pero de todos modos, no me gusta ser el causante de tus tristezas

Albert sí que puede derretir el corazón más frío con sus palabras poéticas, me paré al lado de el y le dije — lo se... Solo que aveces soy extremadamente dramática

Me tomó por la cintura con su manos fuertes y habló —asi me gustas teatrera

Mi rodilla la empecé a pasear por sus piernas y con el rostro compungido le contesté —destrozaste mi camisón favorito... Hasta lo rompiste

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar él me jaló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo mientras que yo caía a horcajadas sobre él y mencionó divertido —me gusta más así— acariciándome lentamente las piernas y viendo la abertura de la falda que él mismo provoco siguió hablando —hace resaltar tu belleza

Al escuchar estás palabras no me pude resistir y me arrojé hacia él buscando ansiosa su boca para besarlo con frenesí al mismo tiempo que sentía como el incrementaba su pasión hacia mi. Mientras tenía por más tiempo sus labios en mi cuerpo aumentaban más mis ansias de tenerlo dentro de mí, por eso decidí introducir su miembro endurecido en mi zona más sensible, pero al percatarme de su tamaño mi valentía y audacia término provocando en mí quejidos de dolor, él al escuchar mis lamentos vio mi rostro, pudo ver mis ojos humedecidos y me abrazó para decirme:

—no hay prisa... Tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra compañía

Después de mi fallida entrega con mi amor él me invitó a dar un paseo al aire libre, cuando ya estaba más tranquila fuí a mi cuarto para acearme, luego de bañarme me puse un vestido entallado para provocarlo de nuevo, unos zapatos coquetos poco prácticos y me hice un moño para ponerme un sombrero y protegerme del sol. Al bajar las escaleras encontré a mí rubio parado esperándome con una sonrisa amplia, me cargó entre sus brazos haciendome girar al pié de las escaleras para decirme con ternura:

—estas hecha una hermosura, pareces toda una princesa... Pero necesitas algo más cómodo

—hmmmm que me pongo entonces... Unos pantalones

—no tenemos por que llegar a tal extremo

Me depósito con cuidado en el piso, subió las escaleras mientras yo lo seguía, se metió a mi habitación con toda la confianza del mundo para husmear en mi guardarropa mientras que yo lo veía embelesada por su actitud hacia mí, está intimidad, la confianza que hay entre los dos me hace sentir cercana a él. Después de unos minutos me entregó un vestido holgado, color lila y unos zapatos de piso muy cómodos. Me miró a detalle y dijo —ese vestido está bien para la ocasión y tu pelo se te ve bien enmarcando tus adorables ojos

Me quedé suspirando con sus palabras amables para luego proceder a cambiarme de ropa. Salimos de casa, caminamos por veinte minutos platicando y riendo, en la vereda hecha por la misma naturaleza estaba repleta de sinnúmero de flores silvestres de una gran variedad de colores, había amarillas, morados, blancos, azules, naranjas, rosas y demás variantes, después encontramos un río que nos llevó a un paraíso, era una cascada rodeada de árboles de gran tamaño. En esté lugar nos divertimos jugando y nadando.

De regreso a casa ya en el patio trasero el clima cambió abruptamente, el día soleado se volvió tormentoso, la calidez del sol se convirtió en frío a causa de un fuerte vendaval, empezamos a caminar apresuradamente hasta llegar a la mitad del patio, nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos empapados y él divertido dijo —es hora de que corras

—no tiene casó ya estoy totalmente mojada

—para que tropieces y caigas al césped

—jajaja ¿por que haría tal cosa?

—para que yo pueda salir a tu rescaté, por que eso es lo que hacen los héroes, salvar a las damicelas frágiles que están en peligro

—jajaja no lo voy a ser, no soy tan torpe como para caerme en plena lluvia

Me abrazó y mencionó — entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas— al decir esto él mismo me tumbo al césped, yo no pude hacer nada para parar su actuar solo sentí que me tumbaba con su pie duró como el acero pero al mismo tiempo sus brazos me protegían para no sentir el impacto contra el suelo, después Albert se posicionó encima de mí haciendo espació para caber entré mis piernas, me vió a los ojos con una mirada anhelante para empezar a besarme dulcemente bajó la lluvia, él me amaba mientras que los dos nos estremeciamos de tanta pasión, me acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de mis piernas subiendo por mi cintura aprovechando que el vestido era holgado y de que no traía ropa interior, mientras que yo me saciaba de mi rubio, sentía tanto placer como también sentía las gotas frías de la lluvia caer sobre mí piel como si fueran miles de agujas que atravesaban mi cuerpo provocándome un agudo dolor.

Continuará...


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 28. El día de la verdad

Parado frente al espejo me acomodo por última vez la corbata, estoy nervioso se que a llegado el día de la verdad.

Después de tener todo preparado para esperar a Candy bajó las escaleras utilizando un traje elegante color negro, ya no lo hago como Albert si no como lo que verdaderamente soy; William Albert Andrew. Estando en la sala escuchó como tocan la puerta al abrirla me doy cuenta de que se trata del mensajero del banco por lo que decido atenderlo, el joven me entregó un sobre que destape inmediatamente después de que él se fuera de la casa.

_William es necesario que te presentes en las oficinas centrales hoy mismo para que firmes unos documentos._

_George._

Recibir esta noticia no fue de mi agrado, más sin embargo observó el reloj y sin perder más tiempo tomó las llaves del coche para dirigirme a la empresa familiar. Entrar al corporativo no me resultó difícil por que los empleados me conocen como el protegido de George.

En el despacho tome los papeles para revisarlos, como George a hecho un buen trabajo término más pronto de lo previsto, al pararme de la silla presidencial me percaté de que por la ventana se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje, el cielo despejado adornado por una estrella deslumbrante y calida, que me recuerda la tarde cuando mi amada y yo caminábamos por un sendero de flores, ella parecía un ser celestial que se dedicaba a recolectar la belleza de las flores, mi linda Candy estaba tan absorta en su pasatiempo que no se percató que con el movimiento continuo se le deshizo su peinado provocando que sus cabellos dorados cayeran sobré su espalda, mientras me sonreía dulcemente con su cara de ángel.

Al llegar a la cascada ella veía con gran admiración la belleza del paisaje, solo con Candy comparto el gusto por la naturaleza, ella es la única que me comprende y es con la única que puedo ser yo mismo sin apariencias. Mientras mi dulce rubia exploraba el lugar viendo con asombro que en el agua cristalina se paseaban los peces teniendo de fondo las rocas grisáceas yo me apodere del ramo de flores que ella tenía entre sus manos para hacerle una corona. Pasado unos momentos ella se dió cuenta que yo no estaba a su lado y decidió ir hacia donde yo estaba sentado sobre el césped para expresar con cierta irritación:

—hmmm ¿ qué haces Albert?

—estoy cuidando las flores

—con que cuidandolas ¿ si las estás cuidando por qué están en el suelo?

—para observarlas mejor

—y ¿por qué tienes unas en tus manos?

—es una sorpresa... Ya lo verás

—¿para mí?

—si

—¡¿ qué estás haciendo ?!

—espera un momento

—no puedo... Dime ¿qué es?

—no te voy a decir... Será mejor que tengas paciencia

—por favor Albert dime lo que haces

—¡no!

—bueno... Entonces dame una pista

—es un accesorio

—hmmm accesorio... Me estás haciendo un collar de flores, muy bonito Albert me encantan las flores que estás ocupando

Mi rubia observó de nuevo la cascada y dijo — tengo ganas de nadar

—el agua está fría

—acaso tienes miedo

—no es miedo, es prudencia

Candy besó mi mejilla, después se dirigió a la orilla del río se quitó el vestido para tirarmelo a la cara y distraerme de mi actividad mientras gritaba: —a que no te atreves a nadar conmigo señor prudente

En ese instante acabé de hacer el adornó, me paré para quitarme la camisa y los pantalones al mismo tiempo que escondía la corona de flores en mi espalda para dirigirme a mi bella rubia. Al estar frente a ella le ofrecí la corona de flores mientras que ella lo observaba embelesada como si se tratara de la joya más exquisita del mundo y dijo con emoción

— Albert es preciosa

— tú eres preciosa

—gracias

Nos mirábamos con amor al mismo tiempo que yo con sumo cuidado le colocaba la corona de flores en su hermosa cabellera, después ella me dió un beso largo y apasionado. Al terminar el beso me despeino el cabello y se echó a correr para que yo la capturará y eso fue lo que hice, le dí ventaja observando su bello cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de tela que no me dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero después continúe con la persecución, no fue difícil capturarla entre mis brazos y echarla en mi hombro mientras me deleitaba viendo sus piernas torneadas que quedaron a la altura de mi pecho, en cambió ella reía y forcejeaba, para liberarse de mi pero no lo logro, en cambió yo me paré en una piedra para aventarme al agua junto con mi bella dama que sentía la frialdad del agua y mencionó:

— Albert tengo frío

—lo sé, pronto nos acostumbramos a la temperatura del agua

—si... Sabés, yo puedo hacer un truco bajo el agua

— así, ¿de qué se trata?

—puedo dar maromas

—es muy interesante... Me gustaría verlo

— es enserio lo que dices

—si

Se alejó un poco de mi y efectivamente mi dulce amor podía ejecutar una adorable maroma de bajo del agua, es una buena nadadora que parece una sirena que encanta a los hombres con su perfecto cuerpo, con estos pensamientos impropios la tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mí y poderme adueñar de sus labios.

Más tarde, después de nadar nos salimos del agua mi hermosa pecosa se veía como una diosa con sus pies descalzos, con su ropa empapada que se le pegaba al cuerpo y con su cabello húmedo adornado por rastros de flores que le dejo su corona deshecha por tanto nadar, ella se iba a poner el vestido con la ropa interior mojada pero no la dejé en vez de eso le quité las prendas húmedas para colocarle mi camisa seca sobré su cuerpo esbelto, después le ayude a ponerse su vestido seco, mientras que yo únicamente me ponía los pantalones para irnos a nuestro hogar después de haber pasado una tarde placentera al lado de la mujer de mi vida. Con estos recuerdos preciosos de pronto escuché como se abrió la puerta del despacho para enseguida escuchar esa voz dulce que dijo:

— tío William, soy su hija adoptiva, Candy. Le ruego que me disculpé por importunarlo así tan de repente... Pero hay algo de lo que debo hablarle...

Ésa voz, sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos mientras ella habla agradeciendo la bondad del tío abuelo y menciona que yo la estoy obligando a casarse con Neil. Como si yo pudiera obligar al alma libre de Candy hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Después de un momento de silencio ella dijo: —¿ tío William? ¿es usted el tío William?

Sin tener más opción le contesté — ¿acaso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, Candy?

Esté instante es sumamente tenso para mí, y de última instancia decido darme la vuelta sobre mis talones para quedar frente a frente con mi Candy que en estos momentos me ve con asombro.

Continuará...

Disculpen la tardanza, trataré de escribir más seguido... Saludos.


	31. Chapter 31 el engaño de Albert

Capítulo 29.

Por las calles oscuras, frías y desoladas camino sin rumbo alguno. Los pies me duelen de tanto deambular, pero no me duelen tanto como me duele el engaño de Albert. Intento comprender como es que la vida puede cambiar tan abruptamente en un solo instante. En la mañana que me desperté todo era maravilloso, al lada de la persona que pensé era perfecto sintiendo por el un amor desbordante, después fuí a trabajar como de costumbre. Al salir del trabajo me estába esperando George para llevarme a la mansión Andrew por mandato de la tía abuela.

George no habló en todo el camino, al llegar a la residencia me acompañó hasta el salón del té, yo tenía incertidumbre por saber que es lo que deseaba de mi la tía hasta le pregunté si sabía algo pero antes de que me contestará Eliza salió del salón echa una fiera insultando a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que se le cruzará por el camino, para mí mala suerte fuí yo quien se le cruzó y me gritó "¡grrrr eres una ignorante en lo que se refiere a los hombres! ¡puedes irte al infierno!", Tras Eliza salió Neil con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como quien a hecho una fechoría e intenta ocultar su risa burlona, al entrar a la sala tenía un mal presentimiento por encontrar reunido a la señora Sara junto a su esposo, la matriarca estaba sentada mientras Neil estaba parado detrás de la tía, absolutamente todos me miraban con recriminación como si yo tuviera alguna deuda con ellos, pasados unos instantes la tía Elroy habló con autoridad:

— Candy... Nos vemos en la necesidad de que te cases con Neil. Es una orden del tío William

Está noticia me dejó perturbada, no puedo creer que el tío me obligué a casarme con alguien tan despreciable como Neil e intentó defenderme de tan inverosímil imposición argumentando: —no puedo... Yo no siento absolutamente nada por Neil

Sara contestó de manera preocupa tocándose la cabeza como si le doliera —Neil a dicho que si no puede casarse contigo... Él se enlistará en la armada

Al escuchar semejante absurdo gritó mis pensamientos —¡es un mentiroso! ¿ cómo un cobarde puede ser voluntario?

Pero la tía Elroy gritó más fuerte y con más autoridad —¡SILENCIO!... ¡tú no tienes nada que decir! ¡tienes que obedecer sin discutir!— después dijo con preocupación —Neil... Me siento mal con solo pensar que parta voluntario también él

Pienso "Neil eres un ¡traidor! ¡sucio traidor!, Tú jamás has tenido la intención de enlistarte, solo te aprovechas de la muerte de Stear, del sufrimiento y del cariño de tus padres como tambien de la tía abuela". "Y el tío realmente me quiere casar con Neil" suspiro y creo que prefiero morir antes que casarme con un cobarde como Neil. Después con lágrimas en los ojos la tía habló:

—la fiesta de compromiso tendrá lugar dentro de tres días... ¿esta claro?

Con esté ultimátum me dirigí a la salida pensando en la terrible decisión que tomó el tío al estar a favor de Neil. Recargada en la pared reflexionó: "¿ cómo pueden obligarme a realizar un acto tan reprobable en contra de mi propia voluntad?" Hasta que apareció George y dijo —señorita Candy...

Le contesté cabisbaja casi en automático — George... yo...— después me acerqué a él aferrandome a sus brazos y con la lágrimas en las mejillas continúe hablando —¡ yo no soy una muñeca...! ¡no quiero ser manipulada de esta forma...! ¿ es qué todos los adultos de la familia Andrew son así?! Es que el tío William quien me adoptó es así...

George no entendía nada pero me prestaba atención para más tarde decir —vaya... A las oficinas centrales del corporativo. El señor William se encuentra actualmente allí. Es la primera vez que contradigo las órdenes del señor... Vamos yo la llevo

Efectivamente George me ayudó a salir de la mansión Andrew para conducir hasta las oficinas centrales, gracias a él pude pasar sin contratiempos, al llegar a la oficina del tío, George habló con la secretaria de presidencia para pasar sin ser anunciada y él me dejó en la puerta para cerciorarse de ser atendida por el patriarca de la familia.

Al entrar al despacho pude percatarme de una silueta alta e imponente que miraba trás la ventana, me aclare la garganta para poder hablar sin nerviosismo pero no lo logré, aún así me presenté con el tío que guardo silencio por largó rato, hasta llegué a pensar que la persona frente a mi no era el tío William pero conformé pasaba el tiempo mi vista se ajustaba cada vez mas a la poca luz y pude ver que ese cuerpo parado frente a la ventana me parecía familiar , después escuché la voz de Albert que dijo:

—es todo lo que tienes que decirme Candy

En ese preciso momento el tío William dió la media vuelta para poderlo ver con todo su esplendor, fue una sorpresa darme cuenta de que el tío William es Albert y de que siempre a estado a mi lado, estaba tan turbada que tuve un ligero mareo mientras que él me acercaba una silla, después tomó el teléfono para pedir un té para mí , pero yo me asfixiaba en ese lugar que en un instante se volvió despreciable y en un momento de distracción por parte de Albert, ulilize mi habilidad ágil y escurridiza, para dirigirme a la puerta y salir corriendo a toda velocidad de las oficinas, no me detuve hasta estar fuera de la empresa sintiendo unas arcadas en el estómago por tanta repulsión que me da mi vida y mis acciones impulsada por un amor hacia un hombre que me quiere casar con su sobrino lejano. No me detuve por mucho tiempo, cada segundo cuenta para no ser capturada por mi verdugo.

Sin darme cuenta llegó al lugar donde no quiero estar, la casa tiene las luces apagadas y está en completo silencio da la impresión de no estar habitada, quiero entrar y sacar mis pertenencias para largarme muy lejos de está ciudad pero no sé si sea buena idea.

Continuará...


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 30. Una cena romántica fallida

Ahí estaba mi princesa viéndome con asombro, se veía tan hermosa como siempre a pesar de estar pálida de la impresión por haber descubierto mi verdadera identidad. Cuando empezo a tener una respiración agitada la ayude a sentarse mientras le decía con calma ocultando mi preocupación —Candy... ¿ qué sientes? Contéstame por favor— pero ella no me contestaba, es como si no me escuchara, de pronto dejó de verme para tener una mirada perdida mientras se le humedecian sus esmeraldas verdes, al comenzar a derramar lágrimas también empezó a hiperventilar en ese instante me acerqué al escritorio para tomar el teléfono y decirle a la secretaria que me proporcionara un té para los nervios, también pedí alcohol y algodón por si se ponía peor mientras veía de reojo a Candy, por si acaso también ordene traer a un médico esto lo hice en voz baja, ocultando mi rostro ante mi bella dama para que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, pero mientras le estaba diciendo a la secretaria de que quería que las cosas se ejecutarán de inmediato Candy ya no se encontraba en la oficina, dejé el teléfono colgado escuchando por último que decía la secretaria: —por supuesto joven... Ocupa algo más...— al salir de la oficina no vi ni rastros de mi rubia solo a la secretaria que señalaba la salida indicándome el camino que tomó mi visita, hice una venía agradeciendo la información no solicitada pero necesaria para poder buscar a Candy, cuando me dirigía a buscarla el oportuno de George se apareció en mi camino para preguntarme:

—William ya firmaste los...

Yo lo interrumpí abruptamente para responderle —ya revisé y firmé los documentos

—¿ya atendió a la señorita Candy?...

—estoy en eso— dándole una palmada en el hombro seguí hablando —hiciste un buen trabajo como siempre... En estos momentos estoy sumamente ocupado, después te busco George— hablé con propiedad y compostura sin desquitar mi frustración con él o con cualquier otra persona, el único culpable de mi mal fortuna soy yo y los sin sabores de la vida solo son consecuencia de mis propios errores.

Al salir de la empresa no vi por ningún lado a mi amada, sin perder más tiempo empecé a buscarla por las calles sin tener buenos resultados, tomé el coche esperanzado en encontrarla sintiendo como aumentaba mi desesperación conforme pasaba el tiempo, no la veía por más que buscaba, con formé pasaban las horas esta ciudad cada vez me parecía mas inmensa y mi pequeña sola por estas calles frías, realmente me preocupa su bienestar y más por que la última vez que la ví estaba muy perturbada, más tarde decidí ir a nuestro hogar, estacione el coche a unas cuadras de la casa pensando que si ella ve el coche en la casa no quiera ni acercarse. Al entrar a nuestro hogar vi que todo estaba en penumbrás y desolado de la misma forma que me siento yo, la busque por todas partes de la casa pero no estaba.

Esta desesperación me está sobrepasando, es algo que no puedo permitir debo conservar la calma, es muy fácil decirlo pero hacerlo me cuesta horrores. Por inercia saqué de la bolsa interior de mi sacó una cajita que al abrirla mostraba el anillo de compromiso que perteneció a mi madre, nunca le pedí a Candy que sea mi novia por que no me siento como un chiquillo que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida, yo soy un hombre que ansia entregar está joya a la mujer que ama para convertirla en su prometida para que en un futuro sea mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, vivir juntos por el resto de la vida para protegerla, cuidarla, amarla y hacerla feliz, pero parece que ya no podrá ser, fue todo un desastre mi planeada cena romántica, se convirtió en una cena fallida, de romántica no tiene nada más bien es trágica.

No puedo dejar que está angustia me carcoma el alma sin antes encontrarla sana y salva. Tengo que volver a salir para buscarla y no parar hasta dar con ella, teniendo fe en mi buena suerte como aquella noche en que el miserable de Neil engaño a Candy tendiendole una trampa vil, con estos pensamientos deposité el anillo de mi madre en la mesa.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella pasó el umbral de la puerta, en esos momentos me volví más religioso por que Dios me ofrecía consuelo con la presencia de mi amor.

Ella pasó de largo sin dirigirme la mirada, en cambió yo le decía —¡Candy! Que bueno que estás bien —pero ella no me contestaba, seguí llamándola por su nombre sin obtener respuesta, en mi desesperación la quise abrazar pero ella me miró con un gran resentimiento y gritó —¡no me toques!— al escuchar estás palabras hirientes no me quedo más que respetar su decisión y me alejé de ella a una distancia prudente mientras intentaba comunicarme con ella le decía —tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame

—¡no! No quiero escuchar tus mentiras

—¿por qué dices eso? ¿De qué mentiras hablas?

—¡todo tú eres una mentira!... ¡Una farsa TÍO ABUELO!. ¡¿ cómo puedes venir aquí a tener una conversación diplomática?!, ¿ cómo es que tienes la desfachatez de verme a la cara?, Es que no tienes ni una pizca de decencia

—Candy linda todo es un mal entendido

—¿pero cómo te atreves? De verás que ya no sé si reír o llorar... Debería de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo— se acercó a mí, me veía directo a los ojos pude ver su dolor, su decepción hacía mí, su mirada de reproche mientras que le salían gruesas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos, esos ojos que tanto amo pero que ya no tenían ese brillo especial que siempre me a cautivado de mi bella Candy —a casó es un mal entendido que seas el tío William, es un malentendido que quieras obligarme a casarme con Neil— ella empezó a golpearme en el pecho con sus puños pequeños, yo no ponía resistencia solo dejaba que ella desquitara su irá contra mí porque sus golpes no me duelen a comparación como me parte el corazón verla confundida, y verla llorar me conmueve el alma. En realidad sólo quiero consolarla pero no me deja acercarme a ella en cambio a construido una muralla impenetrable y dijo con enojo— después de lo que a pasado entre nosotros, es que eres un desvergonzado, ¿ qué crees que soy yo? Acaso piensas que pasó se hombre en hombre. Se que aveces era yo la que te seducía pero solo me comportó de esa manera contigo... en mi vida no me a tocado otro que no seas tú y eso parece que a ti no te importa— por último dejó de golpearme para solo llorar amargamente mientras le hablaba

— déjame explicarte

—no quiero tus explicaciones... No quiero ni verte

—tuve que ocultar mi identidad por cuestiones de seguridad. Con respecto a Neil yo no apoyo esa infamia y se perfectamente que eras una mujer con valores arraigados

—no te creo, solo son mentiras tuyas... No quiero seguir escuchandote, ni siquiera quiero tu presencia cerca de mí, por eso me voy de está casa que me produce náuseas

—no te vayas, en todo caso el que se tiene que ir soy yo

—esta es tu casa soy yo la que sale sobrando

Para no importunarla más de lo debido le contesté—esta bien, si quieres irte vete pero hazlo con calma, primero encuentra un lugar a donde vivir, por favor no tomes decisiones precipitadas

—no, ya está decidido me voy hoy mismo

—no seas insensata ya es muy tarde para que andes sola por las calles de esta peligrosa ciudad

—no, además lo que me pase es algo que no te importa

—no debería pero si me importa por que te quiero... Ya deberías saberlo

—esta es tu propiedad, tú eres el que se tiene que quedar aquí porque yo no quiero nada que venga de ti

—yo tengo el coche puedo ir a la mansión Andrew o a un hotel, quédate en lo que consigues un lugar donde vivir. No lo hagas por mí hazlo por ti, por la señorita Pony, por la hermana María ellas te quieren mucho si te pasa algo sabes que sufrirán

—no quiero que después me cobres

—jamas haría tal cosa, todo lo que he hecho por ti, todo lo que te he dado ya sea un vestido caro o solo una flor que no me a costado ni un centavo te lo he dado por que me ha nacido del corazón y sí tú piensas que te lo voy a echar en cara en algún momento de la vida es que no me conoces... Como también si crees que yo sería capaz de obligarte a casarte con Neil es que jamás te diste cuenta de cuanto es que yo te amo.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo se las mostré para después depositarlo en la mesita del recibidor y le dije —se prudente y quédate todo el tiempo que lo necesites...— después me fui directo a la puerta para irme de aquel lugar que fue mi hogar por poco tiempo.

Continuará...


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 31. Es solo un hasta luego

La casa estaba en total silencio que parecía estar sola, sentía en mi ser la indecisión de entrar o no. Pasados unos instantes me arme de valor, me acerque a la entrada y con los latidos apresurados de mi pobre corazón por la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que voy a encontrar en su interior proseguí a entrar al recinto que apenas en la mañana consideraba mi hogar.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver la oscuridad, con ayuda de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas amplias de la casa pude apreciar con desagradó la mesa puesta de una manera impecable para albergar a un par de enamorados en una cena romántica, esto es algo que no puedo soportar ¡tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto!, Esté hecho no me detuvo para dirigirme a mi antiguo cuarto pasando de largo a la persona causante de mi sufrimiento mientras que él me llamaba por mi nombre, su voz dulce me suena tan embustera cuando dice Candy, en algún tiempo amaba que pronunciará mi nombre pero hoy lo detesto, al ver que no conseguía llamar mi atención él intentó detenerme pero sus manos que quemaban la piel, no podía soportar su tacto que le grité en automático —¡no me toques! — de inmediato me soltó y se alejó de mi al mismo tiempo que yo me sentía morir porque me dolía su ausencia, me dolía su traición, sentirme engañada, estúpida, como pude creer que era un simple vagabundo, si su manera de hablar, de comportarse, de tratarme dista de ser una persona humilde.

No pudiendo contener por más tiempo está impotencia, me dirigí hacia donde él estaba, lo vi directo a los ojos buscándolo pero no lo encontraba solo veía a una persona desconocida a alguien que no sabía quien era realmente, sin poderlo evitar me salieron gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras que lo golpeaba como intentando matar este inmenso amor que no se donde empieza ni donde termina de lo grande que es, pero Albert es tan fuerte que mis puños no le hicieron daño, con cierta envidia lo deje para lamerme mis heridas.

Mi plan era irme de aquí ¿ dónde? no lo sé, pero Albert me hizo ver las cosas más frías, ya es muy tarde, hay muchos peligros en las calles de está fría ciudad y realmente no necesito más problemas ni tampoco quiero causarle sufrimientos a la señorita Pony ni a la hermana María, no se lo merecen ¿ quién me manda a enamorarme del patriarca Andrew? ¡Nadie!, por eso nadie tiene que padecer las consecuencias de mis propios errores. Será mejor que primero busque un lugar donde vivir para irme de esta casa. Después vi como Albert depositaba las llaves de nuestro hogar en la mesita del recibidor sintiendo que con su partida también se me iba la vida y grité por inercia tratando de sobrevivir a este golpe que depositaron en mi alma —¡te amo! ¡te amo! — al instante de gritar cerré los ojos mientras sentía como las fuerzas abandonan mis piernas para caer dramáticamente al piso. Al abrir los ojos tenía dificultad para respirar y Albert intentaba ayudarme pero yo le dije con sufrimiento —esta situación me rebasa no lo puedo soportar

—Candy linda déjame explicarte

—por favor no me digas linda, llámame por mi nombre con eso es suficiente... La cuestión es que no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones

Con su carita triste me dijo —entonces perdoname por causarte tanto daño... No lo hice con esa intención yo no tenía permitido dar mi verdadera identidad y lo de Neil te juro que no he ordenado tu matrimonio con él, es una mentira yo jamás te separaría de mi lado, tienes que creerme... yo te amo...

— Albert todo es tan confuso que no se que pensar de todo esto, en verdad quiero confiar en ti pero no puedo... Quiero encontrarte otra vez pero cuando veo tus ojos no sé quien eres realmente, todo lo que fuiste se desvaneció y lo que veo es a una persona que no conozco... Necesito tiempo para pensar, creo que lo mejor es me dejes sola

—esta bien, prométeme que te cuidarás

—si

Intento darme un beso en la frente pero me alejé de él, después solo me sonrió desanimado y prosiguió a irse a la puerta mientras me decía

—es solo un hasta luego, no es un adiós definitivo... te lo puedo firmar princesa

Al estar sola me puse a llorar hecha un ovillo, quería a Albert lejos de mi pero mi cuerpo lo necesita para seguir respirando, me levanté como pude para dirigirme a su habitación, al estar adentro lo recorrí con la mirada como si fuera un museo que contiene piezas invaluables, me acerque a su cómoda, ví un trozo de papel, lo tome para darme cuenta de que tenía la caligrafía perfecta de Albert que decía;

_Estoy al corriente del propósito de los vecinos.__Siento haberte causado tantos problemas._

_Gracias también por tu confianza, no quiero molestarte más con esto._

_Una última cosa: gracias a ti he recobrado la memoria, no obstante... Jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo..._

_Albert_

Esta nota siempre la habia querido leer, la llevo a mi pecho para sentir un poco de tranquilidad, después me dirijo a su clóset puedo ver sus trajes finos junto con sus camisas y al fondo pude vislumbrar la manga de su chaqueta café, la que traía puesta cuando lo conocí, como si fuera una sedienta lo tome con impaciencia para llevarlo a mi nariz, pude oler su aroma tan particular que me recuerda a la brisa de las mañanas, de repente me sentí tan cansada por haber tenido un día ajetreado que me acosté en su cama y me dormí abrazando la chaqueta y la nota.

Continuará...


	34. Chapter 34

este capítulo contiene fragmentos del manga, ojalá y lo disfruten...

Capítulo 32. Enseguida es demasiado tarde

Salí de la casa confiando en que Candy será prudente, al llegar a la calle Poupée me estaba esperando, la tomé entre mis manos sintiendo su suave pelaje, la ví a los ojos mientras le sonreía para decirle —todo va a estar bien linda muñeca — como si pudiera entender lo que le decía relajó su cuerpecito al mismo tiempo que la llevaba al coche. Dentro del carro la deposité en el asiento del copiloto para manejar a un destino incierto, sin Candy me siento perdido.

Después de un rato decidí ir a lakewood, llegue en la madrugada, ese día me la pasé ahí pensando que hacer con el problema de Candy, a la mañana siguiente me levanté decidido a hablar con la única persona que se atrevería a utilizar mi nombre, me tomé mi tiempo para arreglarme y prepararme, tenía que pensar muy bien mis palabras y mis argumentos para echar abajo los planes ruines que tienen mis familiares con respecto a Candy.

Cuando llegue a la mansión de Chicago me percate de que había mucha gente, estaban celebrando una fiesta. Al entrar a la residencia a la primera persona que encontré fue a mi princesa, el destino nos une pareciera que a la vida le gusta vernos juntos, la ví caminar hacia el salón con pasos firmes, con decisión, así es ella una guerrera dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo, verla con ese vestido de fiesta ajustado a su cuerpo de mujer me impacto, sus movimientos suaves y delicados me hicieron ver la magnífica dama en la que se a convertido mi pequeña revoltosa. Intento alcanzarla pero es en vano ella entra al salón y desaparece frente a mis ojos, al estar cruzando el umbral de la puerta escuchó su voz clara impregnada de infinita determinación:

—señoras y señores debo hacer un anuncio importante. Yo Candice White, reuso categóricamente casarme con Neil Legan

Después se armó un alboroto entre los invitados que exclamaban expresiones de asombro, enseguida mi tía habló de forma calmada pero con enojó en sus palabras —¡¿con qué derecho osas, y aquí mismo?!

Mi tía estaba enojada con Candy por no dejarse manipular, por no agachar la cabeza ante su mandato y evitandole un mayor malestar a mi amada decidí intervenir a favor de los deseos de ella:

—¡ así como Candy a dicho, reniego igualmente a estos esponsales!

Mi presencia causó mayor revuelo entre la gente, la tía no podía creer que estuviera ahí reprobando su actitud autoritaria y como pudo dijo —¿Will... William? ¿no estabas en lakewood?

También pude ver el rostro sorprendido de mi princesa, en un breve instante pude ver otra vez su brillo inusual en sus esmeraldas verdes pero en eso gritó el impertinente de Neil —¡al fin! ¡¿ quién eres tú?!... ¡vuelve a tu casa! ¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí!. ¡ tía, es él! ¡es el que se pretendía amnésico y vivía con Candy!

Ante esta revelación la tía quedó petrificada y pronunció sin mucha gracia —pero entonces...

Le contesté con determinación —Es cierto. Es Candy quien se ocupó de mí cuando perdí la memoria

La tía dijo con asombro —¿entonces ella...?

Después Neil habló de manera soberbia — ¡tía! pero ¡¿quién es él?! ¡ échalo enseguida!

La tía haciendo acopio de sus buenos modales intentó hacer entrar en razón a Neil —¡silencio, Neil! Esta persona es...

Pero yo la interrumpí, sintiendo que esta revelación me corresponde solo a mi darla a conocer, tantos años ocultó , estando en las sombras preparándome para tomar el puesto que me asignaron por ser el descendiente directo del patriarca del clan:

—deja, voy a decirlo yo mismo. Señoras, señores, me presento: William Albert Andrew

Neil al escuchar mis palabras se fue a refugiar junto a su madre y haciendo berrinche exclamó — Ma ... Mamá...

La tía me cuestiono —pero, ¿por qué venir ahora?

—¡por que no permitiré jamás que mi protegida sea casada sin mi autorización!

La tía hablaba para salir airosa de esta situación —pensaba informarlo enseguida...

Pero presenciando tal injusticia con la persona más apreciada para mí le contesté de manera implacable por que están atentando contra mi propio bienestar —¡ENSEGUIDA ES DEMASIADO TARDE!— después con más calma me dirigí a mi sobrino— Neil, lo siento por ti, pero Candy escogerá a su marido según su propio criterio. Esta noticia Neil no lo tomó nada bien y haciendo su inusual rabieta salió corriendo del salón mientras que Sara lo llamaba preocupada para después salir tras él. La tía se disculpó con los invitados por semejante espectáculo y ordenó a la orquesta a tocar música para tranquilizar los ánimos.

Me acerque a mi bella dama y le dije con cierta coquetería —Candy, ¿puedes esperarme junto al lago, detrás?— con su carita de indecisión me veía a los ojos mientras le acariciaba su suave mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, después le dije en un murmullo —ya voy

Enseguida me dirigí al despacho junto a la tía Elroy, estando solos le dije —me da gusto saber que a pesar de los sinsabores de la vida se encuentra bien

—William... No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti —para asombro mío ella me abrazó como nunca lo había echo y sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas que tenían huellas del tiempo, después la abrace para contestarle

—estoy bien tía

—William quiero que comprendas que la boda de Neil y Candy es necesaria... Neil se va a enlistar a la guerra sino se casa con Candy

La mire a los ojos y le dije —ya verá que no va a pasar, Neil no se va a enlistar y si lo hace será por su propia decisión... No voy a obligar a Candy a realizar un acto en contra de su voluntad

—la tienes en muy alta estima

—si... Le debo la vida

—acaso ella y tú... ¿paso algo entre ustedes dos?

— tía jamás ponga en duda la honorabilidad de Candy ella es una dama con una reputación intachable

—pero estuvo viviendo contigo por mucho tiempo... Es cuestionable su conducta, y tú la defiendes como si fuera algo más que una simple pupila

—se que soy el patriarca, fuí educado para cuidar al clan, asumo mi responsabilidad pero a lo que se refiere a mi vida personal no permitiré que nadie intervenga en lo que yo considero lo mejor para mí, ya sea Candy o cualquier otra persona, voy a ser yo quien va a tomar las decisiones de mi vida... Espero que lo comprenda y lo respeté

—pero William

—esta plática está concluída, no permitiré intervenciones de ninguna índole... Con su permiso tía voy a atender a los invitados

En mi mente solo cabía una invitada que atender y la fuí a buscar donde la había citado pero al llegar al lago ella no estaba.

Continuará...


	35. Chapter 35

este capítulo contiene fragmentos del manga, ojalá y lo disfruten ...

Capítulo 33. El peor de los errores

A la mañana siguiente desperté sin ganas de levantarme, me dolía la cabeza, los ojos y el corazón, por lo que me tape con la sábana hasta los cabellos para llorar un ratito más, no sabía que hora era pero parecía medio día por la posición del sol y por los ruidos de mi estómago que pedía comida. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo me paré de la cama para ir a la cocina, como no tenía ánimos de nada opté por prepararme un emparedado de verduras con un café bien cargado y sin azúcar para quitarme el sueño, comía con gran amargura sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía pasar los alimentos pero me oblige a terminar el sándwich sin poderme acabar el café, después deposité los trastes sucios en el fregadero sin lavarlos, el día de hoy no tengo ánimos de nada, al pasar por el comedor vi otra vez la mesa puesta a la perfección, realmente me enferma verlo así por lo que decidí quitarlo para no verlo más, mientras más me acercaba más me impacientaba, trataba de tener calma y de quitarlo lo más pacíficamente posible pero no pude al tocar los platos sentía odio hacia lo que estába viviendo, quería destruir todo lo que había en la mesa como lo que había en mi corazón, cuando estába decidida en romper la vajilla vi una cajita que llamó mi atención, la sostuve entre mis manos, la abrí y me dí cuenta que era un hermoso anillo, sin dura una exquisita joya, era un enorme diamante que tenía alrededor unas piedritas diminutas de color verde, la tomé para apreciar mejor su belleza, quería destruirla con solo cerrar la mano pero a mi mente llegó la imagen de Albert, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus besos, sus caricias, la forma tan delicada de tratarme que no podía hacerle daño al anillo que de algún modo lo representa a él, sin poderlo evitar corrí hacia mí habitación dejando el anillo en la mesa después tomé la caja donde guardo mis recuerdos y saqué la cadena que contenía el broche de mi príncipe y el crucifijo de la señorita Pony, me lo puse y lo sostuve cerca del pecho teniendo un poco de paz, salí al patio trasero para sentir el calor del sol en mis mejillas, subí el árbol pero al hacerlo solo cauce recordarlo con mayor intensidad, no sabiendo que hacer decidí regresar a la casa para llorar otra vez. No me di cuenta de como es que me quedé dormida y desperté al otro d ya más calmada, tomé un reconfortante baño, para continuar con quitar la mesa y tirar la comida echada a perder que estaba en la cocina. Al terminar escuché que tocaban la puerta al abrir dije con asombro:

—¿Archie, Annie, incluso tu Paty?— viendo las maletas pregunté —¿se van de viaje los tres?

Archie habló preocupado —¡pero, es que no te acuerdas!, ¡Has olvidado que día es hoy!. Veamos: ¡Neil!

Annie intervino —¡ rápido Candy! ¡tienes que huir!

De pronto recordé que hoy era la celebración de mi compromiso con Neil, después Archie dijo sosteniendo un sobre en sus manos —¡hay dinero suficiente para huir y vivir en otro lugar! También las maletas están hechas. ¡vamos, Candy!

Con una cara sonriente les dije —no vale la pena. Voy a negarme firmemente ante toda la familia

Los tres estaban sorprendidos ante mi decisión pero finalmente lo aceptaron y me dieron su apoyo, más tarde busqué entre mi guardarropa un vestido para la ocación encontrando uno adecuado y me peine el pelo dejándolo suelto para que cayera en mi espalda poniéndome una diadema de flores para que mi cabello no se me pasará a la cara, salí de la casa con determinación. En la mansión había mucha gente y estaba decorado de una manera muy elegante, cuando entre al salón Neil se dirigió a mi de forma altanera:

—¡ah! ¡llegas tarde! ¡me has hecho perder el tiempo!

Para no seguir escuchando más desvaríos lo quité de mi camino con un manotazo, para después oponerme rotundamente a mi compromiso con él, la tía estaba enojada ante mi oposición pero de pronto se escuchó la dulce y al mismo tiempo poderosa voy del patriarca Andrew, Albert hizo su aparición con toda su magnificencia, se veía tan buen mozo con ese traje negro, cuánta elegancia podía tener ese hombre que me dejaba sorprendida de tan solo verlo y escucharlo decir que se oponía a este absurdo compromiso me hizo quererlo y respetarlo un poco más por darme su apoyo en estos momentos que lo necesito tanto.

Después de que Albert dictaminó que no habría ningún compromiso y después de ver la cara de sorpresa de Archie por enterarse de quien era el patriarca, Albert se acercó a mí diciéndome que lo esperara cerca del lago mostrándome esa sonrisa que amo tanto, quiero desviar la mirada pero mis ojos no obedecen viendo con total detenimiento su perfecto rostro grabando en mi memoria su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules que destellan paz y su sonrisa que me derrite el corazón, ante todas estas emociones lo único que puedo hacer es aceptar con la cabeza, mi bello rubio desapareció junto con la tía Elroy no sin antes acariciarme el rostro dejándome atontada y sin aliento.

Al dirigirme al lago me topé con Neil llorando y vi como era consolado por su madre, no soportando por más tiempo sus lamentos me alejé de ellos, al llegar al lago sentía ansiedad por estar a solas con el patriarca, para tranquilizarme un poco me subí a un árbol, pasado un tiempo vi como Albert caminaba a orillas del lago, estaba buscándome, se veía tan adorable que estaba embobada viéndolo a lo lejos hasta que empezó a gritar mi nombre, yo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más pero mi corazón enamorado que reclamaba su cercanía me impulso a gritarle —¡Albert! ¡estoy aquí!

Al escucharme volteó hacia arriba donde yo me encontraba y dijo —ya veo: ¡ ya sobré el asiento de honor!

Se quitó el saco, en realidad quería ser yo quien se lo quitará, también se deshizo de la corbata dejándose los dos primeros botones de camisa desabrochados mientras yo me lo comía con la mirada tragando saliva en seco por saber a la perfección que es lo que escondía ese fina camisa color azul. Tratando de esconder mis pensamientos inapropiados le contesté — deberías venir, ¡es muy agradable!

Al subir el árbol las ramas rasgaron su camisa, sin importarle lo acontecido llegó a mí sonriendo mientras que yo le enseñaba la falda rota y le dije un poco apenada pensando que si no fuera por mí él no abría sufrido ese accidente —¿ tú también?

Él contesto amablemente —seria mejor no llevar estás ropas...

Después de sentarse junto a mí empezó a silbar atrayendo con ese acto a pequeñas aves de amor de diferentes colores, revoloteaban esos animalitos alrededor de Albert mostrando sus hermosos pelajes multicolores, había rojos, amarillos, azules y verdes, yo lo veía encantada mientras el hablaba —aveces, me preguntó si no podría trabajar arriba, en los árboles. Sabes, Candy: ¡a la gloria o a la riqueza, prefiero con diferencia a la naturaleza!, Cuando era joven, no pensaba nada más que en huir de la familia Andrew— cambiando su rostro alegre por uno serio continuó hablando mientras que yo lo escuchaba atenta para no perderme ni un solo detalle de la plática —pero bueno, tía Elroy es ya mayor... Me he dicho que tenía que ser responsable. De hecho, ¿ tú crees qué terminaré como la tía Elroy?

Al escucharlo decir tal cosa no pude aguantar la risa y le dije riendo —¡ oh, no! ¡para nada!

Él empezó a reír conmigo al mismo tiempo que yo me deleitaba con su risa alegre y me dijo divertido — he aquí una respuesta llena de tacto...

—es normal... Y pues, ¡estoy segura que llegarás a trabajar en los árboles!

En esos instantes podía sentir esa magia que caracteriza nuestra relación, me gusta verlo feliz, cuando lo veo me doy cuenta de que es ¡un tío tan encantador!... Es más joven de lo que había creído... Pero es tal como lo deseaba. Estábamos en una atmósfera de amor que él se atrevió a besarme y yo le correspondía con un deseo desbordante hasta que me percaté de que todavía estaba enojada con él y decidí acabar con el beso destruyendo el momento de ensueño que teníamos y me bajé abruptamente del árbol, ya estando en el suelo el me dio alcance para tratar de razonar conmigo pero yo en mi rencor solo pude rechazarlo una vez mas:

— Candy por favor perdóname por ocultarte que yo soy William Andrew

—ya te perdoné pero no puedo olvidar tu engaño, ¿por qué cállate tanto tiempo?

—me faltó valor para confesarte la verdad, no quería perderte y cuando por fin había decidido decirte la verdad la vida se me adelantó y te tuviste que enterar de la peor manera

Saque de la bolsa de mi falda la cajita que contenía el anillo y se la di a Albert, veía como sufría pero no me detuve en mi acto y le dije —creo que te pertenece

Con la voz quebrada contesto —es para ti

—pero yo no lo quiero... Será mejor que me vaya

— déjame acompañante

—¡no!.. quiero estar sola

—te invitó un café mañana... Solo para charlar

—no... Será mejor no volvernos a ver por un tiempo, cuando ya no duela tu mentira entonces quizá podamos hablar

Me alejé de ahí dejando a Albert con un dolor palpable sintiendo en el corazón que estába cometiendo el peor de los errores pero no me detendría a pesar de destrozarme la vida misma.

Continuará...


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 34. Aunque no estemos juntos

Me dirigí con pasos presurosos al lago en busca de mi princesa, al llegar pude ver el agua cristalina y apacible del manto acuífero que resguardaba bellos animales acuáticos pero a ella no la encontré, sintiendo el corazón desolado me obligen a guardar la calma y teniendo fe en que Candy no se encontraba lejos de allí empecé a gritar su nombre, para mi sorpresa y para mí buena fortuna escuché su melodiosa voz indicándome su ubicación, no podía ser de otra manera, mi hermosa revoltosa no podía estar en un mejor lugar más que trepada en un árbol, al verla en su habitad natural no pude evitar sonreír de alegría por verla, por tenerla cerca de mí, sin pensarlo dos veces llegué donde ella estaba, la pasamos tan bien juntos, tuvimos una plática amena, en esos momentos teníamos esa conexión que siempre nos a unido, sus ojos brujos tenían el mismo brillo que tanto amo, su risa era sincera, todo ella era esplendorosa, ver como el susurro del viento movía su melena dorada, como los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro blanco destacado sus mejillas sonrojadas, ver sus labios suaves que me invitaban a besarlos y sabiendo que son dulces como su propio nombre , teniéndola tan cerca que puedo sentir la suavidad de su piel, puedo oler su verdadero perfume que me recuerda a la misma naturaleza, con estás sensaciones no pude contenerme y la besé entregando en ese acto mi vida misma, lo mejor de todo es que ella me correspondía con un lleno de amor, empecé a acariciar su rostro con las puntas de mis dedos sintiendo con cada milímetro de su piel el despertar de miles de terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, me dió la imprecisión de que el tiempo se detuvo, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, no escucho nada más que los latidos estruendosos de mi pecho, la respiración acompasada de mi musa y la música lejana de las aves multicolores que están revoloteando cerca de nosotros dos que nos hemos convertido en uno solo con esta muestra de amor. Todo era perfecto hasta que mi dulce dama acabo con el beso como también termino con este momento de ensueño para después salir huyendo de mi lado, pero aún a pesar de sentir incertidumbre sobre mi futuro decidí alcanzarla, no puedo perderla, no debo dejarla ir porque si se va se lleva mi vida también, le dí alcance para pedirle perdón por ocultarte mi verdadero nombre a lo que ella me dijo que ya me había perdonado y me preguntó por que calle tanto tiempo, con miedo y vergüenza le contesté con total sinceridad que me faltó valor, no quería perderla más sin embargo la estoy perdiendo, cada que pasa el tiempo la pierdo mas y me siento impotente al no ser capaz de retenerla a mi lado. Como si el panorama no fuera desolador mi mal fortuna incremento más cuando ella me entregó el anillo que perteneció a mi madre, no lo quiere por eso me lo devolvió, quizás en estos momentos estoy siendo extremadamente melodramático pero sentí su desprecio cuando depósito la exquisita joya sobre la palma de mi mano sintiendo el metal frío sobre mi piel como si el mismo corazón de Candy se hubiese endurecido a tal grado de no querer estar más conmigo. Esta despedida fue cruel, mientras más me esforzaba por calmar las asperezas con ella más se distanciaba de todo lo referente a los Andrew principalmente de mí, la vi alejarse sin siquiera voltear a verme dejándome destrozado sin nada por que volver a sonreír, claro puedo fingir fortaleza, puedo poner una cara de indiferencia, pero no lo voy a hacer, no voy a fingir que no me duele por que en realidad estoy destrozado, me he quedado sin mi mayor motivo para ser feliz. La dejó ir por que no quiero obligarla a estar conmigo, jajaja jajaja río amargamente mientras pienso " como si pudiera obligarla a realizar algo en contra de su voluntad".

De regreso a la fiesta solo puedo ver a la gente disfrutando de la buena música, buena comida y parece que de buena compañía, convivo con los invitados y con mi familia, las señoritas casaderas se acercan a mí, con gran disimulo me dicen indirectas para que las invité a bailar cosa que prefiero ignorar, diciendo innumerables escusas para no realizar dicho acto que en estos momentos repudió por no poderlo hacer con la única mujer que realmente quisiera tener a mi lado. Con este dolor que llevo dentro de mí siento la garganta seca como si el olor del vino me invitará a probarlo para curar mi corazón herido, me acercó a un mesero tomó el contenido de cuatro copas para vertirlo en uno solo, en vez de la copa quisiera tomar la botella pero no lo hago, después me tomó el líquido en un solo trago sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta, carraspeo para evitar toser frente a la gente, depósito la copa en la charola mientras veo más cantidad del líquido embriagante, se me hace agua la boca, mi cuerpo me pide más para mitigar mi sufrimiento más sin embargo yo no quiero más, no la quiero olvidar, prefiero recordarla con claridad a pesar que eso signifique sentir este dolor que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo a sangre viva. Es preferible así no quiero que el alcohol me haga olvidar sus ojos brujos.

Me retiré de la fiesta temprano para seguir con mi sufrimiento a solas, trabajé a altas horas de la noche en el despacho con el pretexto de querer dejar todo en orden, en realidad lo que quería era cansarme para dormir sin contratiempos, al despertar por la mañana me arregle para ir a trabajar de manera mecánica, le dedicaba mi tiempo al trabajo, pero la hora de la comida era sagrada yo sabía por que, en ese lapso de tiempo me dirigía a la colina que está cerca de la clínica feliz, me sentaba en un lugar donde podía apreciar a Candy sin que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia, sacaba la comida y me la pasaba con gran esfuerzo mientras veía como se esforzaba para cumplir con su profesión de enfermera sin duda es una profesión muy noble, al terminar de comer me dirijo a la oficina para seguir trabajando, por las noches voy a la casa de mi amada para cenar en su compañía, me quedo a unas cuadras de la casa, ingiero despacio los alimentos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por no poder estar más cerca de ella como yo quisiera, veo cuando apaga las luces, tomó mi copa y brindo por ella deseándole que duerma bien sé que yo no podré descansar tan fácilmente, ni hoy ni todas las noches que este lejos de ella, está noche fría y desolada me quedo por más tiempo viendo la casa que fue mi hogar, no me quiero ir, se que mañana no podré comer con mi bella rubia, ya no podré verla más y no se cuando me permita acercarme, está enojada y no la culpó, mi hermosa mujer no puede olvidar que le mentí, es mía se que me pertenece como yo soy de ella, podrían pasar mil años y seguiríamos perteneciendonos aunque no estemos juntos, incluso si por azares destino ella hiciera su vida con otro hombre y si yo estuviera en otra relación con una mujer que no fuera ella incluso en esos momentos nos perteneceriamos mutuamente por que estamos diseñados para amarnos a pesar de todo lo que pase en nuestras vidas.

Continuará...


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 35. Se desvanece mi felicidad ante mis ojos

Los días siguientes después de la fiesta, me costaba trabajo realizar mis actividades diarias por tener el corazón confundido, todavía me dolía el engaño de Albert pero también quero verlo, por las mañanas me levanto sin muchos ánimos, me arreglo para ir a la clínica, al salir de casa todos los días me encuentro una flor silvestre color rosa al pie de la puerta, la tomaba entre mis manos con delicadeza, la acercó a mi nariz para olerlas, se me dibuja una sonrisa y el corazón se me reconforta por saber que las dejo mi rubio bello, me a de extrañar como yo lo extraño a él, las flores las depósito en un jarrón con agua.

En la clínica trabajo de más para tener la mente ocupada, no quiero pensar en la ausencia de Albert. Al salir del trabajo me demoro para llegar a la casa, se que va estar sola, nadie me espera con la cena ya preparada, no me espera su sonrisa cálida, ni sus brazos protectores ni sus besos llenos de amor, por eso invento cualquier escusa para llegar tarde a casa. Al llegar a mi hogar no quiero ni tocar la perilla, se lo que me espera en su interior, al abrir la puerta siento la soledad que abruma todo mi ser. Cuando entró al recinto solo encuentro el silencio . Fuera del alcance de miradas curiosas me derrumbó para llorar como una niña desprotegida, todo me recuerda a él, los besos en el sofá, en el comedor teníamos pláticas llena de risas, las caricias en la alfombra, sus bromas subidas de tono que provocaban el rubor de mis mejillas como cuando dijo que al ser su novia tenía la obligación de besarlo por las mañanas, su ausencia me atraviesa y desangra el corazón como si fuera una flecha. Con gran dificultad llegó a su habitación, mis pasos no son firmes, mis piernas parecen gelatina que se tambalean al caminar. Estando en su cuarto me quito la ropa para ponerme una de sus camisas para sentirlo cerca de mí. Me acuesto en su cama, abrazo la almohada para seguir llorando otra vez. Se que no es sano tener esta clase de vida pero no tengo la fuerza para irme de esta casa, prefiero tener el lugar de mis recuerdos aunque me haga daño, si me fuera no tendría nada y eso si me mataría de tristeza, después de cansarme de llorar me quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, en la madrugada ya no pude conciliar el sueño, tenía una ansiedad que me hacia dar vueltas en la cama, no pudiendo estar por más tiempo acostada decidí ponerme en pié, sin prestar atención a mi aspecto fui directo a la puerta principal, mire la calle por la ventana, al ver que estaba desierta salí para buscar mi flor favorita, para mi sorpresa ahí se encontraba en el mismo lugar sin falta, como siempre la tomó en mis manos para ponerla en agua sintiendo que me inyectan nuevos bríos en mi vida. Siento como incrementan mis ganas de verlo, por lo que decido ir a la mansión Andrew con el pretexto de visitar a Archie, me tarde más de lo normal en arreglarme por si me lo encuentro quiero que me vea bonita, salgo de la casa con un vestido lila, zapatos blancos, me hice una coleta de lado para ponerme un sombrero color crema adornado con flores blancas y rosas, me ato las cintas blancas en un moño por debajo del cuello, respiro profundamente para mitigar mi nerviosismo tengo la esperanza de encontrarmelo en este día.

Al llegar a la residencia Andrew me topé con Archie antes de tocar a la puerta, me sonrió y dijo —que bella sorpresa, ¿a que se debe tan grata visita?

Con una sonrisa le contesté —vine a visitarte

Con el rostro un poco apenado habló —yo voy de salida, quedé de verme con Annie para comer juntos, puedes acompañarnos, sabes que te queremos mucho

—te acompañó hasta el centro, necesito comprar unas cosas para la casa y no los quiero interrumpir en su cita

Caminamos hasta donde estaba estacionado uno de los tantos autos de la familia Andrew, nos subimos y seguimos platicando —no interrumpes nada, bueno quizás un poco... Jajaja jajaja

—jajaja, por cierto ¿ qué novedades hay en la mansión Andrew?

—ninguna... Solo que Albert es el abuelo William, pero eso ya lo sabías

Al escuchar su nombre mi corazón late apresuradamente como si supiera que él es su dueño y digo fingiendo indiferencia — hablando de Albert ¿ qué a hecho últimamente?

—trabaja casi todo el día... No he tenido oportunidad de conversar a detalle con él

Con tristeza pregunté —¿en estos momentos se encuentra en la empresa Andrew?

Archie puso cara de preocupación y mencionó —!Candy! No lo sabes...

—¡¿saber qué?!

— Albert salió de viaje

Esta noticia me cayó como valde de agua helada y pregunte sorprendida —¿ cuándo regresa?

—dentro de dos años aproximadamente

Dije en un hilo de voz —tanto tiempo

—si Candy, tiene que ir a Europa a resolver unos problemas

Al escuchar las palabras de Archie quede en stock mientras que las lágrimas me brotaban de los ojos, solo pude decir —no me despedí de él

—¡Candy! Si quieres te llevo a la estación del tren... No se si logremos alcanzarlo pero lo podemos intentar

—si Archie, vamos a la estación por favor

Al llegar a la estación, me bajé del coche corrí lo más a prisa hacia el tren pero era en vano ya se había ido, sin pensarlo corrí para alcanzarlo sabía que era en vano pero tenía que intentarlo, grité su nombre no importando desgarrarme la voz, lo ví a lo lejos pero por más que gritaba no me escuchaba, cansada y con las esperanzas por los suelos me paré a ver como el tren se alejaba de mí como si fuera las gaviotas que migran al sur, mientras que soy golpeada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que me produce escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Se va mi vida con Albert, todo por mí orgullo, si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría habría aprovechado el tiempo para ser feliz con el hombre que amo, no habría permitido que las dudas me invadieran. Lloro a mares sintiendo arrepentimiento, se que no sirve de nada no se pueden borrar los errores del pasado, solo puedo ver como se desvanece mi felicidad ante mis ojos.

Continuará...


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 36. Miles de sensaciones

Tomé la flor del asiento del copiloto, después salí del coche con amargura para depositarla en la puerta de la casa, quiero que está flor sea lo primero que mi bella Candy vea el día de mañana.

Me alejé con el corazón roto, se que es la última vez que voy a pasar la noche cerca de mi rubia.

Al siguiente día subo al tren con una melancolía palpable, me cuesta subir los peldaños, como tambíen atravesar el umbral de la puerta del vagón, intento tener calma pero esta separación me intoxica el alma, debí decirle que me voy pero no quiero su lástima. El tren comienza su marcha mientras que yo tengo un sabor salado en el paladar y tengo un nudo en la boca del estómago, estar encerrado me produce claustrofobia, intento mitigar mi malestar viendo el paisaje por la ventana, pero no lo consigo por lo que decido pararme del asiento y decirle a George con una sonrisa fingida —voy a tomar un poco de aire

—te acompañó

—no es necesario... No voy a escapar de mis obligaciones aventandome del vagón... Jajaja jajaja

Lo que dije fue solo una broma pero a George no le pareció gracioso, lo se por la cara sería que puso y por su mueca fingida con la que intentaba realizar una sonrisa. Salí al exterior, tome con mis manos el barandal de metal, mientras sentía el golpeteo del viento en mi rostro ocasionando que mis cabellos se movieran en un vaivén armonioso, mi vista se dirigió hacia la estación buscando a una rubia que se que no se encuentra junto al tumulto de gente, no tiene por que estar ahí, ella no sabe que me voy, seguro fue un error no despedirme de ella pero ya estaba hecho, no se puede regresar el tiempo para cambiar las del pasado, de pronto escuché la voz de George que me sacó de mis pensamientos haciendo que mi vista se posicionará hacia otra dirección —¡William! ¡William! Pero que pensativo estás

—viví muchas cosas en Chicago... Solo recordaba

—en Chicago, Inglaterra, África, Escocia... ¿Habrá algún lugar dónde no hayas vivido? Por que vivir es tu especialidad

Con una sonrisa triste le contesté —cierto, solo que en Chicago tengo recuerdos entrañables...

En medio de mi melancolía escuche una voz casi imperceptible que me erizo la piel, aprieto el barandal metálico mientras mi corazón late apresuradamente al sentir la presencia de su dueña, volteó lentamente en busca de mi amada con el miedo de no encontrarla, pero mi miedo rápido se convirtió en felicidad al verla correr detrás del tren, ella tiene el efecto de sorprenderme, después volteó a ver a George y me dijo con cara preocupado —es la señorita Candy...

Me quedé inmóvil del impacto, pero ella estaba ahí, fue a verme, gritaba mi nombre seguida de un te ¡amo!, Preste atención a sus palabras para no confundirme por el ruido ocasionado por la locomotora, estoy seguro que George no pudo descifrar el mensaje de Candy. Después de salir de mi aturdimiento empecé a revisar que traía conmigo y para mí buena suerte tenia mis documentos con una considerable cantidad de dinero a la mano, mientras que George estaba con el rostro frustrado, negando con la cabeza dijo con cierta irritación en la voz —¡William! ¡no vayas a ser una locura! Acuérdate que tienes responsabilidades que atender

Le contesté con determinación — George en verdad es importante para mí dejar resuelto el problema que tengo con Candy... Te prometo que es la última vez que tengo un comportamiento inapropiado, y te doy mi palabra de alcanzarte en cuatro días en Nueva York

Con resignación contesto —en cuatro días nos vemos en Nueva York... Estoy confiando en ti William, no me defraudes

Busqué un buen lugar para aventarme del tren antes de que George cambiará de opinión, ya en el suelo me levanté para sacudirme el exceso de tierra en mi ropa, al levantar la mirada la vi a lo lejos, estaba parada, inmóvil, sin pensarlo por más tiempo corrí hacía mi alegría, hacia mi libertad quitándome estás cadenas que me atan a una tristeza que fácilmente se convierte en un infierno tormentoso. Después puedo ver como mi amada también se esfuerza por que estemos juntos, se acerca a mi velozmente como el torbellino que es, al estar cerca ella se arroja a mis brazos mientras que yo la acepto gustoso, no puede ser de otra manera ya que ella representa mi inspiración para ser feliz, la tomó de su pequeña cintura para elevarla por los aires y darle vueltas como si fuera una chiquilla, yo sonrió ampliamente porque me siento dichoso dé tenerla en mis brazos. Al depositarla con cuidado al césped la vi llorar, rápidamente le seque sus mejillas con mis manos, podía utilizar el pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo interior de la chaqueta pero no lo hice teniendo el pretexto idóneo para acariciar su bello rostro lleno de pecas, al mismo tiempo que ella decía algo como "perdoname, estoy arrepentida, tú has sido tan bueno", la verdad que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras por estar absorto observando a detalle sus ojos brujos para después ver esa boquita que me invitaba a besarla, por lo que decidí acercarme a sus labios y le dije —hablas mucho preciosa. Después me apodere de su boca con un beso anhelado y apasionado, este beso me hace tener miles de sensaciones en mi ser provocando que dejara mi vida entera en el acto.

Continuará...


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 37. Amar y vivir

Estaba pensando en lo infeliz de mi destino hasta que vi como Albert se arrojaba del tren, yo estaba impactada ante aquel acto de audacia, ajilidad y valentía. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, me quedé congelada hasta que salí de mi estupor viéndolo hacercarse a mí con una sonrisa arrolladora, yo empecé a correr con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir en tan poco tiempo, tenía la necesidad de cobijarme enredada en sus brazos. Mis lágrimas resbalaban caudalosas de tanta alegría y arrepentimiento que mi alma tenía, me conmovió tanto su actitud de quedarse conmigo , intenté recuperarme para decirle — tenía el alma vacía de tan solo pensar en que no te vería más, pero estás aquí conmigo, tu presencia me sana el corazón, mis miedos se ausentan, solo me haces feliz, perdón, por ser tan orgullosa, no sé si me alcancé la vida para demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí — estaba en mi letanía hasta que él se apoderó de mí boca y supe que él ya me había perdonado desde antes de arrepentirme y desde antes de pedirle perdón. Lo abrazaba y lo besaba con tanta fuerza, no podía ser de otra manera sabía con certeza que por poco y lo pierdo por inseguridades mías.

Después del beso tan emotivo deje el llanto a un lado para sonreír y aceptar esta felicidad con agradecimiento al todo poderoso por esta oportunidad que me juraba no desperdiciarla. Estaba embelesada con sus ojos azules capaces de hacerme vibrar con tan solo mirarme, en ese preciso momento escuché un ruido a mis espaldas sacándome de mi sueño, era el crujir de una rama seca que era pisaba por alguien, al voltear vi como Archie intentaba escabullirse de nuestra presencia, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas con una sonrisa nerviosa, él estaba apenado de presencial semejante encuentro tan emotivo, al caer en cuenta de que vió el beso, la palabra beso es una forma sutil de lo que en verdad presenció, en realidad yo estaba devorando a su tío con un placer indescriptible, con estos pensamientos no pude evitar ponerme roja, los tomates maduros eran pálidos a comparación con mi rostro, después Albert tomo mi mano temblorosa para besarla y se dirigió a su sobrino aparentemente con total calma pero lo vi ruborizarse ligeramente, suprimí un suspiro al verlo tímido, este hombre me derrite el corazón —Archi que grata sorpresa

Mi amigo se quedó en su lugar, carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y dijo —solo quería asegurarme de que Candy estuviera bien... ya que está en buenas manos me retiro

—espera Archie

—si Albert...

—esperanos nosotros también ya nos vamos

—el coche lo deje estacionado cerca de aquí

Albert y yo caminabamos junto a Archie, mi amor me abrazaba sutilmente frente a la gente que nos veía con curiosidad mientras murmuraban con risitas por presenciar semejante espectáculo. Al llegar al auto Archie le dio las llaves a su tío y dijo —quedate con el coche, después voy a recogerlo a la casa de Candy

—seguro... ¿No lo ocupas?

—seguro puedo tomar un carruaje

—gracias Archie, te debo una

—jajaja no hay de que... Me despido quedé de verme con Annie hace media hora, ya es muy tarde. Espero y no esté tan enojada conmigo

Le dije —ya verás que no ella es muy comprensiva

—si Candy ella es muy amable— se dirigió a los dos y siguió hablando —ya me voy, tío buen viaje... Candy después voy por el coche

Nos despedimos de Archie con una sonrisa y nos subimos al carro, después mi rubio me llevo a un hermoso parque donde Albert y yo paseabamos como dos enamorados. Me regaló un algodón de azúcar mientras me lo comía disfrutando de lo dulce de la golosina él me robándome uno que otro beso en la boca, eran tan inocentes sus besos más sin embargo las caricias de sus labios llegaban en lo más profundo de mi corazón quedándose grabados como tatuajes en mi alma.

Cuando nos dirigiamos a nuestro hogar el paso a un restaurante prestigioso a comprar la cena. Al estar en la casa me dijo —linda señorita la invitó a una cena

—hmmm huele rico... Ya quiero probar

—quiero que está cena sea especial

—es especial

—pero...

—¿pero qué amor?

—eres muy hermosa pero me gustaría...

—¿ qué?

—bueno... Que sea una cena más formal e íntima, como una cita

—hmmm quieres que me cambié de ropa

—si... en lo que acomodó la mesa

Comprendiendo un poco a mi amorcito, fui a mi cuarto para bañarme, después me puse un hermoso vestido rojo que me hace resaltar mis atributos físicos, el cabello lo tengo recogido en un peinado sencillo con ciertos caireles callendo en mi rostro, me puse unos zapatos altos y me pinté los labios con un color rojo para llamar la atención de mi hombre precisamente para que me besé. Cuando me estaba poniendo perfume escuché sus pasos acercarse a mi habitación, los pasos cesaron mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia la puerta, con gran emoción lo vi parado observándome a detalle, me quita el aliento con tan solo verlo, traía puesto un traje negro hecho a su medida, sin poderlo evitar me pase ligeramente la lengua por los labios, es tan hermoso, alto, imponente y fuerte. Estaba admirando su espalda amplia, brazos fuertes, piernas largas y su cintura estrecha al mismo tiempo que mi dios griego me sonrió y me preguntó —¿estas lista?

Como pude contesté —si

Me tendió la mano, yo me paré camine hacia él y tome su mano sintiendo una descarga eléctrica con su contacto. Me dió el pase, cuando estaba por salir me detuvo con su mano izquierda poniéndolo en mi abdomen, tenerlo tan cerca me quito la respiración, puedo apreciar su fragancia que me envuelve en una sensación de placer, se posicionó detrás de mí despues él cerro los ojos, posó su nariz en mí cuello aspirando mi aroma mientras me provocaba un ligero cosquilleo y dijo con voz ronca — eres lo más precioso que an visto mis ojos — con estás palabras no pude evitar suspirar al mismo tiempo que él me acercaba más a su cuerpo hasta sentir su mástil duro en mi trasero, trage en seco cuando Albert me daba besos húmedos en la nuca, su mano derecha subió a mi pecho para acariciarlo perezosamente y su otra mano bajo hasta mi centro mas sencible tocandome con suavidad por encima del vestido provocándome una respiración entrecortada pensando si él ya se habría dado cuenta de que no me puse ropa interior. Pasado un tiempo de emociones fuertes y después de escuchar gruñidos eróticos en mi oído Albert se obligó a trsnquilizarse, cuando estábamos más calmados él dijo —la mesa está puesta

Con una sonrisa le contesté —vamos a comer que ya me dió hambre

En la mesa tomo una copa de vino y dijo —brindo por nuestra reconciliación

Chocamos las copas y proseguí a decir —ojala y nunca más nos disgustemos

—y si nos enojamos podamos resolverlo de inmediato sin que pase a mayores

—si mi amor

Cenamos alegremente entre risas y coqueteos, despues le dije — Albert te amó

—¡Candy! Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida

—pero tengo miedo

—¿por qué?

—creo que no estoy a tu altura... Solo mírate —las lágrimas se hicieron presentes con la voz quebrada proseguí —eres el patriarca de la familia Andrew, casi un príncipe y yo solo soy una huérfana que no tiene nada que ofrecerte

—te equívocas — me tomo las manos entre las suyas y habló con sentimiento —eres mi inspiración para sonreír... Sin ti solo tengo soledad. Tú me has demostrado amor sincero, cuando andaba perdido, cuando fuí acusado de ser un criminal solo tú confiaste en mi inocencia, en ese tiempo hasta yo dudaba de mi honorabilidad, tú has sido mi luz para salir de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba sin rumbo por no tener recuerdos

Empecé a llorar más al escucharlo, me conmueve el corazón al saber lo que piensa, como siempre me volvió a secar las lágrimas con sus manos nobles, despues dije —no crees que deberíamos ser más discretos, tú me quieres mucho pero a la tía Elroy no le va a ser gracia nuestra relación

Me habló dulcemente — ven te invitó a bailar

Con las cejas alzadas le contesté —no hay música

—solo ven

Me paré de mi lugar, mi rubio me tomó de las caderas para empezar a bailar con cadencia, yo le pase los brazos por el cuello al mismo tiempo que lo veía expectante. Después se acercó a mi oído para entonar una canción:

"_Por qué no han de saber_

_Que te amo vida mía_

_Por qué no he de decirlo_

_Si fundes tu alma con la mía._

_Que importa si después_

_Me ven llorando un día_

_Si acaso me preguntan_

_Diré que te quiero mucho todavía._

_Se vive solamente una vez_

_Hay que aprender a querer y a vivir_

_Hay que saber que la vida _

_Se aleja y nos deja llorando quimeras._

_No quiero arrepentirme después_

_De lo que pudo haber sido y no fue_

_Quiero gozar esta vida_

_Teniéndote cerca de mí hasta que muera."_

Su voz es tan dulce, melodiosa y entonada, canta precioso como lo haría un verdadero ángel, le acarició sus cabellos sedosos mientras escuchó atenta cada palabra salida de su boca, es tan cierto lo que dice que me brinda valor para luchar por nuestra felicidad a pesar de que algunas personas piensen que soy poca cosa para el patriarca, pero Albert me a visto el alma y lo que descubrio en mí le gustó, me considera hermosa físicamente y lo mejor de todo es que ante sus ojos soy bella de corazón a pesar de yo tener muchos defectos. De mis ojos vuelven a salir lágrimas, lo sé quizás soy muy llorona pero en verdad el amor que me profesa Albert me conmueve el alma por que es inmenso como el amor que yo siento por él.

.

Continuará...

Ya se que la canción fue escrita despues de la primera Guerra mundial, pero pasen ese detallito por alto... Por favor...


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 38. Corazón de rosas

Después del beso contemplé su belleza, la abrace en todo momento aún en presencia de Archie, creo que me estoy comportando demasiado posesivo pero no lo puedo evitar, simplemente no quiero separarme ni un segundo de mi amorcito lindo.

Estando en la casa Candy se fue a ponerse más hermosa de lo que es mientras que yo acomodé la mesa, después fuí a mi cuarto para estar presentable para mi cita con mi rubia, cuando estába listo tome una cesta que contenían varías rosas sin tallo que compre en una florería que está cerca del restaurante donde compré la comida, e hice un enorme corazón sobre la cama, está idea me surgió cuando mi amor estaba disgustada conmigo, en ese tiempo de soledad añoraba consentirla para hacerla feliz, por eso aprovecho el poco tiempo que puedo estar con ella para hacerla sonreír, lo hago sin esperar nada a cambio solo quiero ser detallista para disfrutar al máximo de su compañía, me esmeró que el corazón quedé centrado y simétrico para causar una buena impresión, las rosas restantes las depósito en la cómoda, después prendo unas velas aromáticas con olor a canela para ambientar la habitación. Finalmente me dirijo al cuarto de mi dulce dama, al llegar veo la puerta abierta, al estar en el umbral de la me quedé inmóvil contemplando la belleza de mi Candy, es una alucinación verla de espalda, sentada frente a un espejo mientras se pone perfume, puedo ver sus manos delicadas que sostienen el frasco que contiene la fragancia que deposita en su cuello largo, sin poderlo evitar mi pulso empieza a aumentar, intento controlar mis ansias de tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos al mismo tiempo que ella voltea, en ese instante puedo ver como ella posa sus ojos sobre mí de forma descarada, me ve como si fuera una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que puede oler con los ojos cerrados aspirando el dulzor del cacao, chupar, morder y comer a su antojo. Tratando de estar tranquilo le ofrecí la mano para ir a cenar pero cuando la tenía cerca de mi he aspirado su olor a rosas que me a embrujado sin poder contener mis ganas la abracé con desenfreno incontrolado haciendo que mis manos explorarán sus curvas de mujer y algo más, puedo sentir su corazón que golpetea su pecho con brutalidad, su calor incrementarse a causa de mis caricias, la escuchó suspirar para después comenzar a gemir, quiero arrebatarle la ropa para besarla por todo su ser sin dejar un rincón sin adorar pero en vez de eso me obligó a tranquilizarme para ofrecerle mi brazo e ir al comedor para deleitarnos con una exquisita cena mientras que yo siento como muero lentamente de placer casi orgásmico por tan solo tocar sus brazos desnudos y por sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cerca de mí.

En la cena ella se ve radiante con ese vestido rojo entallado a su cuerpo, que tiene un escote un tanto provocador que me muestra unos hermosos pechos redondos, ella me sonríe alegremente, me ve con cierta coquetería que es de mi agrado, estoy embobado viendo como se introduce pequeños pedacitos de pastel en la boca, cierra los ojos, lo saborea, emite un ligero gemido de gusto y veo como pasa el postre en su garganta repetidas veces hasta que se acabó su porción, unas migajas se quedaron pegadas en sus labios, me acerque a ella le pase la lengua por la comisura, tenía intención de alejarme pero al probar su boca no pude alejarme de ella y empecé a besarla con dulzura pero con el paso del tiempo ese beso se convirtió en apasionado, al faltarnos el aire detuve el beso me aleje de ella unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento mientras que ella me veía con adoración con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de amor, despues mi musa mencionó que las clases sociales nos separaban, para que negar lo obvio, se que soy el heredero de una gran fortuna y de que ella solo es una huérfana pero si quitamos las clases sociales de por medio solo quedamos dos almas gemelas que no pueden coexistir uno sin el otro, podría hacer lo que dicta la sociedad como lo correcto quizás es lo más fácil pero no voy a permitir que se metan en mi vida íntima, voy a elegir a Candy por encima de todo será más difícil pero lo que en verdad vale la pena siempre cuesta trabajo conseguir. Después de bailar la vi llorando, su rostro es esplendoroso, sus lágrimas son de felicidad sin pensarlo la empiezo a besar, mi mano izquierda la acerca a mi cuerpo mientras mi otra mano navega hasta su pecho y ahí se queda frotando con esmero su pezón endurecido de placer, mi boca baja por su cuello dejando besos húmedos al mismo tiempo que ella empieza a gemir, mis labios descienden hasta sus pechos, mi nariz se restriega en la línea que separa sus tetas, mis dedos traviesos se pasean por el borde del escote tocando con cautela el busto de mi amor, para finalmente jalar la tela y después emití un gruñido erótico al pasar mi paladar por uno de sus pechos por sentir con la punta de la lengua su pezón que me espera para ser estimulado. Mi respiración aumenta considerablemente al percatarme de que ella no lleva corsé. Mi rubia con la respiración entrecortada me quito el sacó, con sus manos temblorosas desabrochó mi chaleco para deshacerse de esa prenda como de mi pajarita, mi boca besa e intenta mordisquear su pecho por encima de su ropa al mismo tiempo que ella emite pequeños gemidos de placer por su boca dulce como la miel, mis manos viajan al sur disfrutando de su cintura, sus caderas hasta que por fin llegan a su trasero redondo y blando para masajearlo con entusiasmo, mis manos deseosas le levantaron la falda para acariciar sus perfectas piernas, al subir hasta su culo perfecto me quedé impresionado de lo erótica que puede llegar a ser mi amada que me mata de pasión con tan solo pasar mis manos por su piel al darme cuenta de que no traía ropa interior, en ese momento no pude evitar emitir un grito ronco de placer al mismo tiempo que ella arqueaba la espalda ofreciéndome un bello panorama de sus tetas deseosas de ser veneradas y me restregaba su vagina en mi mástil endurecido como el acero. Ella me rodea la cintura con sus estilizadas piernas mientras que la sostenía de las nalgas para llevarmela a nuestra habitación, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones ella habló:

—¿ dónde me llevas?

—a nuestro lecho de amor

—podrás aguantar hasta llegar allá , por que yo no... Esté fuego me quema por dentro y cada segundo que pasa te deseo más y más que no me importaría si me haces tuya en el piso, escaleras, pasillo o en la puerta...

— tendré que aguantarme las ganas hasta llegar a nuestra habitación

—me vas a quitar el vestido por que se me ve feo

—este vestido rojo te hace ver preciosa y sensual pero de todos modos te lo voy a quitar

Continuará...


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 39. Fuegos artificiales

Cuando Albert termino de cantar me secó las lágrimas y me dio un beso dulce en la boca, después tomo una fresa cubierta de chocolate que puso cerca de mis labios invitandome a comerlo, cuando estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a tan exquisita fruta el la alejó de mí regalandome una sonrisa traviesa, a pesar de no probar el dulce del cacao pude lamer sus dedos largos y gruesos riendo por mi pequeña travesura involuntaria, despues mi rubio mordió un pedazo de fresa, lo mastico disfrutando de su sabor mientras que yo lo veía con deseo por ver su rostro de placer, acercó su boca a la mía y me preguntó —¿quieres?

Tenía la respiración agitada de tan solo verlo disfrutar del sabor del chocolate mezclado con lo dulce de la fresa, mi boca no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, solo me pase la lengua por los labios y asentí con la cabeza. Mi rubio se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, aspiró mi aroma para después besarme despacio como disfrutando de cada movimiento del beso, su lengua bailaba con la mía, sus manos curiosas se pasearon por mis curvas dejándome extasiada y con ganas de más. Me encantó verlo sorprendido cuando él se dió cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el corsé, verlo con esas ganas de disfrutar de mi cuerpo me incita a besarlo con más impetu y me da la valentía de despojarlo de su fino sacó, mis manos también quieren pasearse por su piel desnuda por eso me atrevo a desabrocharle el chaleco para quitárselo, después dándome mi tiempo le quité la pajarita, cuando le empecé a sacar su linda camisa planchada a la perfección el tomo con agrado mi trasero emitiendo un gruñido erótico por encontrarlo desnudo mientras que yo sonreía satisfecha de lograr mi cometido. Mi amor me acerco a su mástil duro, yo no me podía quedar atrás y sosteniendome de sus hombros con mis brazos le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas al mismo tiempo que él me sostenía gustoso de las nalgas, sentía que estaba en la gloria restregandome en su falo entusiasta de darme placer, sin poderlo evitar pensé en voz alta —me gusta tenerte así... Tan excitado, tan deseoso, tan duro y es solo por mí

—jajaja ¿ dónde quedó tu humildad mi dulce Candy?

Un poco apenada contesté —¡me escuchaste! Yo...

Me interrumpió con un beso demandante y dijo —es verdad... solo tú me gustas y solo a ti adoraré con mi cuerpo y mi alma... Después de ti no hay nada, solo queda el olvido

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en nuestra habitación que tenía un ligero aroma a canela, mi hombre me depósito con cuidado sobre el piso de madera, al percatarme de la decoración me acerque a la cama y ví con una enorme sonrisa el corazón que cubría todo el lecho, no pude ocultar mi asombro y me puse a dar unas cuantas vueltas de la alegría que inundaba mi pecho eufórico por un detalle romántico de la persona amada, mientras daba vueltas como niña con los ojos cerrados pude sentir como suaves pétalos de rosas caían sobre mi cuerpo como agua de lluvia que cae sobre la tierra, al abrir los ojos pude percatarme como Albert sonreía complacido. Las flores rojas terminaron en el piso como sospechaba que iba a terminar mi hermoso vestido. Con decisión me acerque al amor de mi vida, admiré su perfecto rostro, me perdí en su mirada azul mientras le sacaba la camisa del pantalón, deseosa desabotone la prenda para abrirla deleitandome la pupila con semejante cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses, le acaricié el pecho despues el abdomen sintiéndome complacida por escucharlo gruñir de pasión, sin esperar más le quité la camisa para pegarme a su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con mis brazos y me adueñaba de su espalda ancha y poderosa.

Mi rubio me besaba con desesperación los labios para después ir hacia mí cuello mientras que sus manos estaban ocupadas bajandome el cierre del vestido al lograr su cometido empezó a ayudarle a la fuerza de gravedad para dejarme sin ropa, cuando mi hermoso vestido rojo yacía en el suelo mi hombre se alejó de mí viéndome completamente desnuda, recordé que llevaba puesto el broche de mi príncipe y lo intente ocultar con mis manos mientras bajaba el rostro apenada pensando que era una falta de respeto traerlo puesto cuando mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre, me lo puse está mañana para tener fuerzas de seguir adelante con mi vida pero después de bañarme se me olvidó quitarmelo por que apareció Albert en mi puerta y cuando él aparece se me olvida todo que no sea referente a mi rubio y dije en un susurro — discúlpame, no debí... Me lo puse en la mañana y se me olvidó quitarmelo

El con cuidado tomo mis manos para dejar al descubierto mi delito y dijo como si fuera una súplica —no te lo quites, por favor quédate así... Únicamente con el broche puesto. Eres perfecta pero con esta joya te ves radiante como el sol por las mañanas de primavera

Sorprendida levante la vista y me encontré a un Albert sonriéndo complacido y hablé —no te molesta que lleve puesto el broche de mi príncipe... Digo, de aquel joven...

Me tomo el rostro con sus manos y dijo sinceramente —no... En realidad me gusta que tengas un amuleto contra los fantasmas así siempre estaras protegida

Como siempre mi corazón no pudo más y de mis ojos salieron un par de lágrimas pero no eran saladas más bien eran dulces por que Albert siempre logra llegar en lo más profundo de mi alma, pasado unos instantes su mano derecha empezó a rozar mis ojos bajando sutilmente hasta mis mejillas, pasando por mi nariz y boca, después descendió a mi cuello para proseguir por mis hombros, siguió navegando por mis pechos ahí se detuvo besándome, chupando y mordiendo con sus dientes ligeramente los pezones duros listos para ser venerados por la boca de mi rubio, después de un tiempo me tomo con sus manos la cadera mientras su boca se paseaba gustoso por mis costillas y mi abdomen, de ves en cuando me metía su nariz en mí vientre para ocasionarme cosquillas pero en vez de eso solo me provocaba que me excita más y emitiera gemidos más fuertes. Al escucharme no se detuvo si no que su mano se fue más abajo de mi abdomen para rozar mi centro más sensible, no estuvo el tiempo que yo deseaba que estuviera pero no me quejé por que sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su boca, su lengua masajeaba mis labios vaginales dejándome con las piernas temblorosas y con la respiración agitada. Albert se paró para posicionarse detrás de mí, me deshizo el peinado dejando caer mis risos en mis hombros y espalda como si fuera una cascada dorada, su mano izquierda me hizo a un lado la cabellera mientras que él me mordisqueaba la nuca haciendome suspirar, su mano se posicionó en mi abdomen para pegarme a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo mi culo era atendido por su falo que estaba deseoso de entrar en batalla y salir victorioso, su mano derecha pasaba por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi pecho y quedarse estacionado entretenido dando un masaje magistral a esa parte de mi anatomía, mientras que mi rubio me decía al oído —eres hermosa, soy muy afortunado de tenerte en mis brazos

Sabía que tenía que decirle algo pero de mi boca solo salían gemidos eróticos al mismo tiempo que mis manos masajeaban sus cabellos y me arqueaba afreciendo mis pechos a su mano y mi trasero a su pene energético, mi Adonis bajo su mano al sur y se quedó jugando en mi centro, conforme la pasión nos envolvía cada vez más el introdujo sus dedos para masturbarme, yo no podía contener mi éxtasis y empecé a gritar su nombre mientras convulsionababa por sentir el inicio de un orgasmo placentero pero antes de acabar el se detuvo privandome de un gozo total. Albert me tomo entre sus brazos y me depósito sobre la cama, mi cuerpo estaba tan sencible y deseoso que al contacto con los suaves pétalos de las rosas las sentí frías y me provocaron otro gemido de placer y mi cuerpo se retorcía arqueando la espalda en la cama, ya no podía esperar mas, lo necesitaba tanto que hasta me dolía el cuerpo, deseaba tenerlo dentro de mí que le dije suplicando —ven... Hazme el amor, te necesito dentro de mí

Al escucharme se quitó los zapatos y la ropa restante, mis ojos no se apartaban de su espada fuerte y filosa que se que en tan solo unos instantes me atravesara no solo la carne si no que también el corazón llegando hasta mi alma y quedandose ahí de por vida. Al estar completamente desnudo frente a mis ojos se acercó a mí, empezó a adorar mis piernas besandolas hasta llegar a la fuente de mis deseos, se quedó un momento a atenderlo con sus labios para después proseguir hasta mis pechos, fue en ese instante en el que tomo mis caderas con fuerza haciendo que estuvieran firmes con la primera embestida, empujó un poco más hasta quedarse bloqueado por una barrera, para distraerme del dolor me beso con esmero mientras continuaba metiendo su mástil dentro de mí, cuando finalmente estuvo dentro en su totalidad espero un tiempo prudente para acostumbrarme a su tamaño, el dolor empezó a transformarse en una sensación placentera al mismo tiempo que él empezaba a moverse rítmicamente, mis manos se paseaban por su cuerpo haciéndolo disfrutar de este momento mágico, cuando estaba viendo los fuegos artificiales él gritó mi nombre como yo grité el suyo. Nuestra entrega fue magistral por ser la fusión de amor y pasión, nos fundimos en uno solo, sin duda fue una experiencia religiosa. Cansados nos desplomamos sobre nuestro lecho de rosas rojas, dormimos enredados el uno del otro. Yo tuve una magnífica noche durmiendo en sus brazos olvidando por un momento que la vida está a punto de separarnos.

Continuará...


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 40. Cásate conmigo

La tenía rodeada con mis brazos mientras escuchaba los suspiros que salían de su exquisita boca color rojo cereza. Esto tiene que ser el paraíso, pensaba mientras que mi dulce Candy me provocaba sensaciones placenteras, emito un gruñido ronco por tener sus piernas rodeando mi cintura restregando su entrada en mi falo endurecido al mismo tiempo que mis manos estan masajeando su culo redondo y blando.

Me dirijo a nuestro lecho de amor con gran dificultad por no dejar de besarla, al llegar la deposité con cuidado en el piso, ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que yo estaba embobado disfrutando de su belleza, con el corazón rebosante de alegría solo puedo sonreír de felicidad. Al abrir los ojos ella observa a su alrededor con cara de sorpresa, después se dirige a la cama y la ve con vehemencia por contener un sinnúmero de rosas rojas dibujando un corazón del tamaño del mueble. Su mirada se ve brillante mostrando una euforia indescriptible y como si fuera una chiquilla con total inocencia empezó a dar vueltas de lo dichosa que se sentía, su falda amplia quedaba en el aire mostrando sus piernas largas y estilizadas, al mismo tiempo que yo le arrojaba las rosas restantes que estaban dentro de una canasta. Verla disfrutando del momento mientras que las flores rojas caían en su cuerpo de diosa como la lluvia cae del cielo rociando las praderas, era sin duda una imagen que grabaría en mi memoria para la posteridad.

Después ella se acercó a mí para reclamar mis labios, antes de besarla le dije —te amo

Ella contestó melosa —lo sé, yo te correspondo

En un susurro le dije —te deseo tanto

Con cierta coquetería habló — hazme el amor

Con cierto dolor en la voz contesté —si lo hago de todos modos mañana tendré que partir... Tengo que hacerme cargo de las empresas de la familia

Ella habló con tristeza —no quiero que te vayas... Pero sé que tienes que hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades como el patriarca que eres

—quiero pasar toda la vida junto a ti

—estaremos siempre juntos... Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar

—nada ni la muerte podrá separarnos

Tomó mis labios mientras me decía —quiero fundir mi alma con la tuya — mientras que sus manos curiosas me despojan de mi camisa, yo la dejaba hacer conmigo lo que quisiera por que soy su esclavo en cambio ella es mi dueña lo que guste y mandé se tiene que hacer. Mis manos gustosas le quitaron la ropa y yo quedé idiotisado de tanta perfección hecha mujer, ¡ mi mujer!, admire su belleza al natural con total descaro sintiendo que la sangre me hierve de tango deseó que siento por ella, trago en seco observando sus curvas de mujer, cuando pensé que mi rubia hermosa no podría sorprenderme más supe que estaba equivocado, con gran satisfacción descubrí que sus pechos contenían el broche de la familia Andrew, ese emblema que perteneció a un chiquillo que en su momento quedo prendado de los ojos brujos de la niñas mas bella del mundo. Esa pequeña que en su inocencia lo llamo príncipe, sin duda mi preciosa dama me provoca sensaciones que me calan hasta los huesos, mi pecho se hincha de orgullo y satisfacción de saber que mi corazón en forma del legado familiar siempre estuvo en las manos de mi Candy, mejor dicho siempre estuvo muy pegadito a su corazón.

Adoré su cuerpo con el mío, mis manos de manera intrépida exploraron cada rincón de su ser, al mismo tiempo que mi boca se saciaba con sus pechos voluptuosos para besarlos con hambre, ella dejó de suspirar para gemir cada vez con mayor intensidad, mi lengua probó su miel dándome cuenta de que Candy ya no podía esperar más, ella necesitaba desahogar su cuerpo lleno de pasión igual que el mío, sin pensarlo me introduje en su cavidad suave, cálida, húmeda y estrecha, ¡wooow! Es tan estrecha que me aprieta haciéndome sentir el cielo en mis manos, en estos momentos todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece solo existimos ella y yo fundidos en un mismo ser, hacer el amor con ella me derrite el alma y el cuerpo, respiro pausadamente para controlar mis ganas, empujó mi falo en su interior gritando su nombre, no me sé otro ni el mío recuerdo, al toparme con una pared me detengo unos instantes mientras me tranquilizó un poco, despues vuelvo a mi faena para continuar metiendo y sacando mi pene de su vagina despacio disfrutando las caricias envolvente de su vulva hasta perder los estribos y el razonamiento haciendo los movimientos más rápidos y con más fuerza, al llegar al esplendoroso clímax gritó con estruendo ¡Candy! con la satisfacción de escuchar el mío salido de su boca, cansados de tanto amarnos nos dejamos caer en la suave cama para acomodamos y tener un sueño reparador.

Al siguiente día parados en la estación del tren ella no podía contener las lágrimas de la tristeza que tenía en su alma por tener que separarnos, sabía perfectamente que trataba de no llorar para no hacerme sentir mal pero era algo que no podía controlar. Mientras que la muchedumbre pasaba a nuestro alrededor inmersos en sus propios dilemas, yo la abrazo con cariño tratando de consolarla, ella levanta el rostro, me ve a a los ojos, se limpia la cara y con un nudo en la garganta comienza a hablar —lo siento tanto, me prometí no llorar... No quiero preocuparte— sorbiendo por la nariz y con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas suaves y sonrojadas dijo —pero no puedo... Son dos años, no se como vivir sin ti

— Candy yo viajo por el trabajo, no puedo llevarte por que no tendré tiempo para estar contigo

—lo sé, pero aunque lo sepa no deja de ser cruel nuestra separación

Me alejé unos centímetros de ella, con un poco de nerviosismo busqué en mis bolsillos una cajita de porcelana, al encontrarla me sentí aliviado de tenerla conmigo, la saqué, se la puse frente a sus ojos para después abrirla mientras le decía con amor — cásate conmigo

Continuará...


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 41. Querido tío abuelo

Con los ojos cerrados respiro profundamente para llenar mis pulmones de aire puro, fresco y con olor a él, al abrir los ojos puedo apreciar el maravilloso paisaje que está frente a mí, la colina de Pony rodeada por un bosque verde que es atravesado por un acuífero largo y brillante hogar de un sin número de pescados pareciera un listón de ceda que fue tirado por Dios al descuido sobre una alfombra lleno de vida. Con mis pies descalzos puedo sentir la frescura del césped, el aire rocía la fragancia de las flores silvestres que están en flor por ser primaria, pareciera que es mayo el mes de mi cumpleaños, el cielo es azul brillante adornado por unas cuantas nubes en forma de borreguitos, el sol está en lo alto haciendo su trabajo iluminar y llenar de calor al mundo mientras que mi corazón está rebozando de alegría por tenerlo cerca de mí, siento su presencia, se que me ve con su mirada feliz y su sonrisa soñadora, volteó hacia atrás y lo puedo apreciar, él esta recargado en el tronco del padre árbol, su peso lo apoya en una sola pierna mientras que el otro lo tiene flexionado depositando la planta del pie en el tallo del árbol, sus manos los tiene a los costados listos para albergar a su dama, su rostro tiene un aura celestial como si fuera un ángel, si no supiera que es mi príncipe lo confundiria con un ser sobrenatural, me gusta lo que veo, me gusta su aire despreocupado, como si fuera un eterno chiquillo que no lo aquejan las preocupaciones de la vida, despues de que se le escapa un suspiro sus labios dicen en un susurro —ven a mí, dulce amor... — pero para los oídos de mi corazón fue un estruendo fuerte, no fue cruel ni terrible aunque parezca absurdo más bien fue tierno, dulce y al mismo tiempo decidido. Yo solo podía sonreír ante su majestad él dueño de mí corazón, no camino más bien floto en el aire como el polen de las flores, llegó a él mi otra mitad, al estar junto a mi príncipe él me rodea con sus brazos fuertes proporcionándome el hogar que siempre quise tener, embelesada le contestó —ya estoy aquí y nunca me separare de ti

El contesta divertido — tendría que estar ciego, sordo o imbécil para dejarte ir

Sus palabras me dejan muda de la impresión, mis mejillas se sonrojan y solo puedo expresar con los ojos parpadeando —que halagador... No sé que decir

Con una mano me acaricia delicadamente el rostro, con la otra me acerca más a él, siento su calor, sus músculos, su cuerpo de hombre se amolda al mío y mientras que sus ojos me ven directo a los míos dice —no digas nada, solo reconoce que no soy ciego, ni sordo y mucho menos imbécil...

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le contesto —te creo por que tú eres mi príncipe

Acerca sus labios a los míos y cuando rosa mi boca, él empieza a hablar — mi dulce Candy me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos — despues capturó mis labios con un beso dulce y ardiente al mismo tiempo, entre beso y beso me susurraba —te amo tanto mi linda muñequita de cabellos de oro, ojos de esmeralda, boca de rubí

Estaba impresionada con sus piropos que le dije —eres todo un poeta príncipe amado

Escuché su risa fresca y juvenil para después hablar —tu eres mi musa que inspiras las palabras que brotan de mi corazón,

—hmmm yo te inspiró

—si por que tú eres el agua fresca, pura, cristalina y dulce que brota del manantial celestial para calmar mi sed, la sed de este vagabundo errante. Después de probar tu boca ya no podré beber el agua de otro manantial solo tú me brindas paz, calma y felicidad

Al escuchar estas palabras lo besé entregando mi alma en el acto y lo mejor de todo es que él me correspondió hambriento de mí, si estuviéramos en el plano terrenal mi príncipe ya me abría quitado la ropa, sus manos aventureras me explorarian con entusiasmo, pero como estamos en el cielo sus caricias son castas, sus manos están quietas, con una me masajea el pelo y con la otra me rodea la espalda, nuestra unión pareciera inocente y lo es, más sin embargo no impide que nuestras almas estén desnudas, fundiéndose en un solo ser haciendo el amor, yo me aferró a él, tengo miedo que desaparezca como la última vez que lo soñé, pero en esta ocasión no se desvanece si no que permanece a mi lado, empiezo a abrir los ojos lo quiero ver, al despabilarme me doy cuenta de que no estoy en el paraíso más bien estoy en la habitación de Albert y con una sonrisa acarició el rostro perfecto de mi príncipe ¡mi príncipe! Estás palabras retumbaban en mi cerebro, estoy muda de la impresión, los recuerdos me llegan como una avalancha abrumadora, mi corazón empieza a latir apresuradamente, de mi boca quieren salir gritos de asombro pero no puedo, me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado, tome la camisa de Albert con las manos temblorosas, como pude me la puse y fuí al baño como una cobarde a llorar de la alegría mientras cerraba la puerta y me sentaba en el piso abrazándome las piernas, no lo puedo creer después de tanto buscar, después de tanto sufrimiento y de tanto tiempo por fin lo encuentro, sonrió con las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que digo en voz baja —siempre estuviste conmigo, acompañándome en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y no me di cuenta, por eso es que tus ojos y tu voz me resultaban familiares por que tú Albert ya te conocía desde que tenía tan solo seis años, tu eres mi primer amor

Después de tranquilizarme me arregle lo mejor que pude, me lave la cara, los dientes y me peine el cabello, salí del baño con la mayor dignidad posible, Albert ya estaba despierto me tendió la mano para decirme con su dulce voz —ven — me acerque y me acosté a su lado mientras que él me besaba despacio y con ternura, sus manos inquietas se paseaban por mi espalda para terminar en mis piernas desnudas al mismo tiempo que su boca atendía mi cuello, despues con una sonrisa en la boca me pasaba sus dedos en el comienzo de mis pechos, luego como al descuido me desabotona la camisa para tener acceso a mi cuerpo desnudo, me ve con administración como si fuera una obra de arte y dice —eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida— con veneración pasea su mano por mis pechos bajando por mis costillas, despues sigue con mi abdomen para quedarse ahí por un tiempo y habla —quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos

Cuando escuché sus palabras como si fueran alimentos afrodisíacos mis ojos se dilataron para expresar el deseo erótico que siento por Albert, siento correr la sangre hirviendo por mis venas, mi respiración se agita, me pasó la lengua por los labios muero por besarlo, mis manos se inquietan por tocarlo, y mi vagina se humedece. Quitó de un tirón la sábana que nos estorba, me abalanzó sobre él quedando a horcajadas, mi príncipe sonríe gustoso por mi reacción mientras que yo lo beso y lo acarició con ímpetu, él me masajea los pechos para torturarme de placer y cuando se lleva un pezón a la boca yo gritó de gusto, su mano se pasea por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi culo para atenderlo luego introduce sus dedos en mi vulva para acariciarlo suavemente siento como tengo contracciones vaginales, después mi amor introdujo su falo en mi sintiendo como enloquesco de pasión mientras me muevo con frenesí, disfrutando de cada movimiento, cada vez lo hago más rápido obteniendo mayor placer hasta que explotó desintegrandome en mil partículas, cuando terminó me desplomó sobre su cuerpo, el sonrie al mismo tiempo que se sienta entre mis piernas viéndome con satisfacción, empieza a tocarme las piernas, yo estoy tan sensible que no puedo evitar los gemidos, me separa las piernas y me vuelve a introducir su mástil duro, grande y delicioso, empieza con movimientos suaves para continuar con embestidas fuertes mientras yo me siento desfallecer de felicidad, deje de gemir y de gritar lo que hago es aullar como loba salvaje en celo, mi cuerpo se retuerce de tanta excitación y mis manos se cierran en un puño capturando la sábana blanca, estamos extasiados, radiantes de felicidad, nos abrazamos mientras nos calmamos, después Albert dice —eres temeraria

—¿por qué lo dices?

—no tienes miedo de quedar embarazada

—si quedó embarazada, estaría bien por que sería el heredero Andrew

—jajaja lo haces por dinero

—lo hago por amor, pero siendo tu hijo se que jamás lo abandonarias. Y aunque lo abandonaras yo sabría como salir adelante

—eres la dueña de mi corazón jamás te dejare y si quedarás embarazada nuestro hijo sería un hermoso regado de Dios, viviré solo para protegerlos

Después de un beso largo y un poco melancólico nos bañamos, para desayunar algo sencillo, café, emparedado de verduras, fruta picada y jugo de naranja recién exprimida.

En la estación del tren el me dijo —casate conmigo— mientras sostenía una sortija frente a mí, esta propuesta me impacta dejándome sin habla, pasado mi turbamiento solo pude decir —si— cuando en realidad quería gritas ¡ siiiiii acepto! , No pude contener las lágrimas de la emoción por que el tío abuelo William Andrew, Albert mi hermoso vagabundo y mi príncipe me pedían matrimonio al mismo tiempo. El hombre de mi vida tomo el anillo y me lo depósito en mi dedo tembloroso, después yo me aventé a sus brazos para tenerlo muy pegadito a mi mientras él me besaba con ternura los labios. Cuando Albert se separó de mi dijo —habia planeado la cena de anoche para pedirte matrimonio... Pero tu belleza me vuelve un tonto que se me olvidó por completo

—no importa

—claro que importa se supone que debía pedirtelo en un lugar bonito, agradable para que se convierta en un recuerdo inolvidable

—para mi es romántico y perfecto este lugar y este tiempo en el que me pides que sea tu esposa

—eres muy comprensiva

—te amo

—ya es hora de abordar el tren... Te prometo volver lo más pronto posible

—te estaré esperando toda la vida

—estoy seguro que volveré antes de lo previsto princesa

Lo vi partir en el tren teniendo fe y esperanza en la vida, en el destino, en el universo, en mi suerte y en Dios, se que volverá, este amor tan grande, intenso y fuerte no puede perecer, tiene que sobrevivir al tiempo, al espacio, a las clases sociales a todo.

Los días pasan lentos, mis amigos y el trabajo me hacen llevadero su ausencia, por las noches añoro con mayor intensidad su regreso derramando lágrimas amargas en la almohada.

Hoy es un día muy bonito, el cielo está despejado, siento como el sol acaricia mis mejillas con sus rayos cálidos, después de tomar un agradable desayuno me dispuse a tomar una hoja blanca, una pluma y tinta para empezar a escribir mi primer carta a mi prometido, con una sonrisa traviesa empiezo a escribir:

_Para: el querido tío abuelo William Andrew_

Continuará...


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 42. Señorita Candice White

Despues de despedirme de la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado abordé el tren para emprender un viaje largo, la separación fue difícil más sin embargo tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades como patriarca que soy de mi familia.

Al llegar a Inglaterra me puse a laborar arduamente junto a George, el horario de trabajo era extenuante por lo regular mi jornada era de dieciséis horas solo descansaba para comer, en ocasiones incluso se me olvidaba tomar los alimentos, aveces dormía cuatro horas cuando me pasaba de holgazán tenía sueños reparadores de seis horas pero esto no pasaba muy seguido, conforme transcurría el tiempo mi cuerpo se adapta a mi horario de trabajo,

Pasaron varios días, pero hoy a pesar de ser un día ajetreado es especial, por que al llegar a casa y revisar la correspondencia en el despacho me encontré la primer carta que me escribió mi dulce amor, sonrió con tan solo ver el sobre, saber que me lo escribió ella la hace especial, mi corazón está dichoso, me acomodo lo mejor posible en la silla, abro la carta con cuidado, me agrada el olor que desprende, puedo percibir su esencia a flores silvestres del campo y a brisa de las mañanas de primavera, con gusto empiezo a leer:

_Para: el querido tío abuelo William_

Despues de leer la primer línea mi buen humor desapareció y mi ego sufrió un terrible golpe, la mujer a quien amo me a llamado abuelo, me incomoda que me trate de esa manera por que no soy un anciano aún soy joven a pesar de ser once años mayor que Candy, pero haciendo a un lado mi incomodidad sigo leyendo:

_¿sobre que cielos está usted hoy? ¿ qué país está sobrevolando?_

_Yo no había imaginado que el jefe del clan Andrew tuviera una vida llena de responsabilidades. Yo estoy, por otra parte, más que agradecida de que haya encontrado un momento para estar conmigo en la casa de Chicago a pesar de tener tanto trabajo._

_Y sobre todo... Sobre todo..._

_He aquí, me pongo todavía a soñar_

_Entonces, el patriarca de la familia Andrew..._

_Sorpresa ¡el patriarca de la familia Andrew me..._

_El patriarca de la familia Andrew me pidió matrimonio._

_¡Yo tiemblo todavía! ¡la emoción es tan fuerte!_

_Y no he tenido todavía el tiempo de reponerme: apenas usted me ha pedido matrimonio a desaparecido. Una costumbre suya, decididamente..._

_Resultado, tengo todavía la impresión de estar en un sueño, mis pies no tocan la tierra..._

_El patriarca de la familia Andrew... ¡Oh no! Jamás lo olvidaré_

_Es inútil intentar dormir está noche, es seguro_

_¿ podrías por favor mantener tu promesa para venir otra vez y quedarte más tiempo?_

_Estoy esperando volver a verte en la fecha más temprana posible. _

_Candy_

Al terminar de leer me siento realmente conmovido por sus palabras apesar de la forma tan fría de dirigirse a mí, después de tener todo más claro le contesté la carta.

_para: la señorita Candice White Andrew_

_Le agradezco sinceramente su carta. Yo tenía cualquier escrúpulo de haberla abandonado tan precipitadamente, y más que yo acababa de hacerle una propuesta demasiado importante._

_Le ruego, por tanto, me excuse esa forma tan brutal que le a afectado manifiestamente._

_¿entonces Candy?_

_¿y si yo escribiera con ese tono? Yo veo desde aquí una mueca no muy entusiasta... ¿no es verdad? Entonces, tú tampoco vas a escribirme con ese tono cortes y frío que no se te parece. Escribeme como tú me hablas... Como de costumbre, ¡pues! Yo comprendo perfectamente que estés molesta, incisto. _

_Te he ocultado que yo era William Albert Andrew durante tanto tiempo._

_Debía luchar contra mí mismo para no revelarte todo, pero yo te comprendo, no voy a tratar de justificarme._

_En fin, solo quería mirarte de lejos, protegerte sin decir nada._

_¿ quién habría podido imaginarse la devolución con la que te has ocupado del señor Albert, sin siquiera saber quien era él verdaderamente (como en un viejo melodrama que no vale un centavo)?_

_He aquí por que yo prefiero aceptar y retraerme en mí mismo, a veces, cuando a propósito te burlabas de mí tratándome como a un viejo y llamándome " tío abuelo William". Eso no es gentil con las personas mayores, pero reconozco que me lo merezco._

_Y sin embargo, yo tenía que hacerte una propuesta importante, y sabía que iba a sorprenderte, eso era seguro._

_Se trata claro de nuestra futura boda. Con tan solo recordarlo mi corazón se llena de felicidad y optimismo._

_Candy..._

_Tú has sabido corresponder a mis sentimientos..._

_Cuando yo vi tu rostro contrariado, con las lágrimas desbordando por tus hermosas esmeraldas verdes, pero que al mismo tiempo tus ojos tenían un brillo especial, me mirabas con amor y sonreías, eras feliz por saber que quería formalizar nuestra relación y en ese instante comprendi que estamos destinados a estar juntos_

_Me habría gustado discutir tranquilamente contigo sobre nuestro futuro..._

_En mi defensa te digo... Tú estabas ahí en la estación de tren, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_Ahora, debo darle prioridad al trabajo que tanto tiempo he dejado que otros hagan._

_Me gustaría tanto verte de nuevo, pero... No es posible durante un largo tiempo._

_Escríbeme Candy, eso me dará placer._

_Pero escríbeme con el mismo tono de siempre...Como Candy, no como alguien que no se te parece._

_Portate bien y cuídate._

_William..._

_Continuará..._


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 43. Un beso glorioso

Albert se fue a finales de verano, cuando le mandé la primer carta todavía habían días cálidos, pero el tiempo pasa como paso el otoño cuando las hojas caen de los árboles y los días se vuelven cada vez más fríos. Archie también se a ido, se fue para estudiar la universidad en Massachusetts y poder ayudar a la familia con los negocios. Annie tenía el mismo sufrimiento que yo.

El invierno ya llegó y yo no he recibido ninguna noticia de Albert. Después del trabajo cuando llego a casa siempre busco en el buzón pero hasta ahora no he recibido nada, cada día que pasa me decepcionó más y mi impotencia de no poder estar con él aumenta significativamente.

Navidad llegó, Annie me invitó a pasar noche buena en casa de sus padres pero decidí no ir porque no soy buena compañía en estos momentos. Archie que está de vacaciones también me ofreció celebrar estas fechas en la residencia Andrew junto a la tía Elroy pero opte por no ir, prefiero estar en casa y esperar a Albert, aunque se que no vendrá todavía guardo la esperanza de verlo entrar por esa puerta de madera. Decore la casa, puse cortinas blancas con flores rojas, en la puerta principal colgué una corona hecha de hojas de pino, adornado con esferas y, con un moño rojo y grande en la parte superior, el pino está en una esquina de la sala, el pequeño árbol tiene esferas rojas y azules, la escarcha plateada está puesta en forma de espiral enrrollado al pino y en su punta deposité una estrella dorada. Para comer prepare pavo relleno, puré de papas, ensalada de manzana, pay de queso y compre vino blanco para la ocasión. Pero cada que pasan las horas mis ánimos disminuyen más y más. Cerca de media noche empecé a comer sin muchos ánimos apesar de tener un buen apetito está vez no pude cenar, los alimentos a pesar de tener buena presentación y buen sabor no me pasa por tener un nudo en la garganta, sin poderlo evitar por más tiempo empecé a llorar, sin delicadezas tome la botella de vino, después me dirigí a la ventana, veía las calles blancas por la nieve, el cielo era negro con algunas estrellas y varias nubes grisáceas, podía ver a familias felices del otro lado de la acera, la envidia empezó a apoderarse de mí, ellos eran plenos por que tenían cerca a sus seres queridos mientras que yo me ahogaba en esta mi casa cálida y pequeña pero que sin Albert la siento grande y fría. Tomé el vino como si fuera agua sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta por el alcohol, cuando empecé a toser opté por dejar de ver por la ventana, hice a un lado mis pensamientos negativos, deposité el vino en la mesa y guarde la comida para después irme a la habitación de Albert para intentar dormir.

Pasaron dos meses, al llegar a casa grité con gran emoción "¡Wooow!" ¡Por que en el buzón encontré la carta que tanto añoraba!, lo tome con las manos con mucho entusiasmo, me metí a la casa como un torbellino, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al patio trasero para subirme al árbol y poder leer a gusta la misiva que me escribió mi príncipe. Después de leer una y mil veces la carta me la aprendí de memoria, estoy suspirando, me siento como en un sueño y decido entrar a la casa para escribirle a mi Albert. Después de escribir la carta la llevé al correo para esperar su contestación.

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños, en realidad no tenía ánimos para celebrarlo pero Archie, Annie y Paty me regalaron un pastel, y me dieron obsequios, sé de su esfuerzo por darme ánimos en estos momentos de soledad, por eso intento sonreír al estar con ellos para no preocuparlos pero cuando estoy sola me gana la nostalgia. Pasan los días y los meses, otra vez no tengo noticias de Albert. Es verano de nuevo, siento tanta incertidumbre que me pongo un lindo vestido lila y voy a la mansión Andrew para saber si Archie ya está de vacaciones y preguntarle si él sabe algo de mi prometido.

En la residencia Andrew me dejaron pasar sin ningún contratiempo por que ya me conocen como una integrante más de la familia, cuando entre al recibidor pude ver a lo lejos a Albert, me quedé inmóvil como una estatua al ver como le sonreía a Eliza mientras que ella se acercaba a él de manera coqueta para besarlo, sin darme cuenta mis ojos ya estaban desbordando gruesas lágrimas amargas sintiendo como se me desgarraba el alma, quizás debí de interrumpirlos y marcar mi territorio, gritarle a ¡esa! que ese hombre no se toca por que es solo mío pero no lo hice, no quería hacer un escándalo, tal vez fuí débil y cobarde por darme la vuelta y salir apresuradamente de la casa con el corazón destrozado. Estando en el patio delantero ya cerca de la salida principal sentí que una mano fuerte me sostenía del brazo impidiendome avanzar hacia mi objetivo, al voltear el rostro lo ví a la cara, el tiempo lo vuelve cada vez más hermoso, me estoy acostumbrando a verlo con trajes negros a su medida, su pelo rubio cenizo lo tiene ligeramente más largo de como lo tenía la última vez que lo ví dándole un aire salvaje y rudo, sus ojos me ven los labios, sus manos me toman de manera posesiva acercándome a él mientras que su boca busca la mía, cuando sus labios están sobre los míos recuerdo que estoy desilusionada, enojada y triste por eso intento alejarme de él, Albert al darse cuenta de mi actitud me dice con melancolía:

—por favor no me rechaces, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado... Te lo suplico solo bésame

Al escuchar su voz y sus palabras no pude soportarlo más, era indignante que mi príncipe suplicara, él no está para humillarse, a pesar de mi decepción, de mi enojó y tristeza me entregué a un beso glorioso con él hombre que amo.

Continuará...


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 44. Lejos de miradas envidiosas

Analizar a detalle las empresas para detectar los fallos era un trabajo laborioso, pero era reconfortante saber donde estaba el error para poder solucionarlo. Aunque la mayor parte de la gente consideraba que las empresas Andrew estaban muy bien en realidad tenía problemas para subsistir, habían perdido gran parte de su valor en el mercado y se estaba hundiendo bajo el peso de su propia burocracia. Cuando se determinó que muchos de los negocios no eran rentables, opte por vender más de cien de esos y se eliminaron mil puestos de trabajo. La transición de lo obsoleto a lo actual es un camino doloroso pero necesario para poder sobrevivir con los cambios que están ocurriendo a un ritmo más rápido que la capacidad de reacción de las empresas. Se necesita innovar para que las empresas Andrew sigan siendo exitosas. El problema consiste en que la mayoría de los empleados le tienen miedo a los cambios. Pero en los negocios, el cambio suele ser la chispa que enciende una nueva idea, un nuevo negocio o un nuevo y revolucionario producto. Mi gran trabajo a parte de revisar y mantener a flote las empresas es preparar a mis empleados para el cambio inevitable que afectará sus vidas, ellos necesitan estar listos para actuar con rapidez.

Después de varios meses por fin me llegó otra carta de mi amada, está ocasión en vez de leerlo en el despacho opté por leerlo en mi habitación luego de bañarme y ponerme la pijama para estar a gusto en mi cama.

_Su alteza el príncipe de la familia Andrew_

Jajaja si que tiene imaginación mi rubia hermosa para llamarme "su alteza" y " "príncipe" cuando en realidad no lo soy, sólo tengo el título de conde que heredé tras la muerte de mi hermana Rosemary. Suspiro y sigo leyendo la misiva:

_Es muy lindo que me pida escribirle como yo hablo, pero el simple hecho de pensar que me estoy dirigiendo al patriarca el heredero de la familia más importante de EU me pone en todos mis estados... Vamos, uno respira profundo._

_Mi querido prometido... Muchas gracias por su pronta respuesta._

_El señor William Albert Andrew me da siempre esas sorpresas... Eso no es razonable para un pequeño ser tan frágil como yo... Voy a necesitar muchos corazones de repuesto._

_Creo que a partir de ahora yo debería llamarlo más bien "abueeeeeeeeeelo" Eso le enseñará._

_Pero debo reconocer que tiene una manera delicada y totalmente encantadora de proponer matrimonio. Él espero a que tuviéramos una cena romántica en la intimidad de nuestro hogar iluminados por la luz tenue de la luna plateada ¡pero se le olvidó entregarme la sortija! Más sin embargo al siguiente día en la estación de tren todo era perfecto con el cielo azul claro y con el perfume de las flores multicolores que impregnaban el ambiente._

_De sus manos apareció de manera espontánea y misteriosa una cajita negra que contenía la sortija de su madre, la joya es preciosa: tiene un diamante enorme con zafiros azules a su alrededor, me recuerdan a sus ojos que son calmados pero con una mirada penetrante. Mientras que yo , me quedé de pié como una estaca, incapaz de hacer un gesto, ¿no se dió cuenta?_

_A, zut, no logro encontrar las palabras apropiadas... En fin, yo sentía que mi corazón latía más fuerte._

_Por otra parte, usted se dirigió a mí con un tono muy serio, se quedó un momento sin decir nada, después me miró directo a los ojos, como si hubiera tomado una gran decisión, y me dijo con una sonrisa forzada:_

_—Candy... ¡Cásate conmigo!_

_De un solo golpe el tiempo se detuvo, yo me vi entonces toda la vida con usted compartiendo las alegrías y tristezas... Y de de repente mi príncipe estaba delante de mí, todo sonrisas. Yo estalle en sollozos. Entonces entré dos hipos dije:_

_—si _

_Mi prometido también tenía los ojos húmedos. Su voz también tenía como un ligero velo... Yo había amado siempre vuestra voz. Mis lágrimas corrieron por largo tiempo, pero eran lágrimas de alegría._

_De igual manera es usted chocante, ¡mi príncipe! Por irse tan abruptamente._

_Si el patriarca se ha dignado gentilmente a esperar que mis lágrimas cesarán de correr, la brisa de verano secó mis mejillas._

_El cielo azul sobre mí... Mi prometido a mi lado..._

_Yo disfrutaba esté instante de felicidad perfecta, perfecta, cuando la corneta del tren, me devolvió a la dura realidad. ¡ Poof!_

_Yo que tenía tantas cosas de que hablar con mi príncipe._

_Y bien guardaré todas mis preguntas para la próxima vez que vuelva a verlo, ¡entonces!_

_Pronto llegará el mes de mayo, la primavera nos cubrirá de flores... ¿Y usted sabe que día llega en ese momento?_

_¡ Sí, quiero hablarle del aniversario de alguien! (¿por qué gritó tan fuerte? ¿le daño las orejas, es eso?)_

_¡Hop-la! De la cumbre de la colina de Pony, con mis poderes mágicos, yo hechizo al patriarca de la familia Andrew:_

_¡Araherahéjè¡ ¡Buraburanflapiflapo¡ ¡Geragoraniarfniarf...!_

_¡Bouuuun!_

_Ese día mi prometido... Tú vendrás a la mansión de Chicago a celebrar el aniversario de la joven que robó tu corazón, ¡como regaló, tú le ofrecerás vacaciones! Largas vacaciones , y tú te quedarás mucho tiempo , mucho tiempo con ella, y le hablarás mucho, mucho sobre palabras de amor!_

_Bueno, en principio, eso debería funcionar..._

_Candy_

Despues de leer la misiva sonreí con el corazón reconfortado por las ocurrencias de mi bella rubia e inmediatamente me dispuse a contestarle la carta para luego dormir plácidamente unas horas antes de salir a trabajar. En esta ocasión no mande la carta por correo preferí entregarla personalmente porque terminando mi jornada, dejando todo en orden voy a tomar el barco que me llevará a América, se que no podré llegar a su cumpleaños pero pasaré unas horas con el amor de mi vida y habrá valido la pena tan largo y cansado viaje.

Al llegar a Chicago me dirijo a la residencia Andrew por que la tía Elroy me pidió que la fuera a ver para tratar un asunto de suma importancia, cuando llegue pregunté por ella a los empleados, ellos me informaron que no estába, que se fue a lakewood y que no sabían cuando regresaría. Dicho acontecimiento me pareció raro pero no le presté atención y me dirigí a mi habitación para bañarme y arreglarme para ir inmediatamente a ver a la dueña de mi vida, al momento de bajar las escaleras escuché unos pasos femeninos y ahí estaba Eliza al pié de los escalones, sonriendo y pude comprender el asunto importante de mi tía, al estar a su lado Eliza me saludó con gran efusividad, su entusiasmo es provocado por mi posición de heredero no tanto por mí, lo sé perfectamente, y le pregunté:

— ¿Eliza qué heces aquí?

—pero tío ¿por qué su manera tan fría de tratarme?...

—hmmm será por que no tenemos mucho de conocernos... Pero me podrías contestar mi pregunta

De manera coqueta se acercó de más a mí mostrándome descaradamente su escote que adornaba su pecho y contesto — la tía Elroy me invitó a pasar una temporada con ella... Tengo dos semanas de haber llegado y ahora que usted llegó me puede hacer compañía, estoy segura que podemos pasarla muy bien — lo último lo dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior.

fue en ese preciso instante en que pude ver a lo lejos a mi alma gemela pero preferí enfocar mi mirada hacia otro lugar para que Eliza no se diera cuenta de que Candy estaba cerca de nosotros, sin poder evitar sonreír por que su sola presencia me provoca felicidad, en mi pequeña distracción la pelirroja se atrevió a besarme mientras que yo esquive sus labios que se querían apoderar de mi boca tocando únicamente mi mejilla. Noté que mi princesa se había ido fue por eso que le dije a mi acompañante:

— dirígete al salón del té...

Con una sonrisa en el rostro me contestó de forma descarada guiñando un ojo — aya te espero

Yo asentí con la cabeza y le contesté —se me olvidó algo en el coche

— ojalá sea un regalo para mí

Le sonreí para después salir apresuradamente de su radar de visión, mientras que ella se dirigía en sentido contrario yo me acercaba a la mujer que me roba el aliento. Cuando Candy estaba por salir la tomé del brazo con fuerza pero evitando lastimarla, al darse la vuelta pude ver lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos y decepción en su mirada llena de reproche. Me golpeó con fuerza el sufrimiento que reflejaba su rostro, debí de hablar con ella pero en vez de eso solo la pegué a mi cuerpo y la besé con todas las ansias que tenía acumulado por tantos meses sin verla y sin tenerla cerca de mí.

Después del beso ella se separó de mí y con actitud ofendida me cuestiono —¿hace cuanto que llegaste?

—no tiene mucho... Hace como veinte minutos

—¿por qué no me fuiste a ver?

—por que la tía Elroy me solicito mi presencia... Pero vámonos pronto. Luego te explico todo

—¡no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo! ¡hasta que me expliques porque estabas con esa muy entretenido!... ¡Dices que la tía Elroy te pidió que vinieras a verla pero da la casualidad de que no la veo por ninguna parte!

— Candy no seas necia... Vámonos en el camino te explico lo que pasó

—¡Candy nada¡ ¡ tú no sabes lo que he sufrido tu ausencia!... Te he esperado por cerca de un año y cuando te veo estás de sonriente con ¡Eliza!

—¿ qué? ¡Piensas que yo podría querer algo con ella!

— hmmm no estabas sufriendo un calvario... en cambio te ví muy a gusto con ella

—¡no sabes lo que dices!... ¡Trabajé arduamente para poder estar un tiempo contigo! ¡no sabes, es más ni te imaginas cuanto esfuerzo tuve que hacer para estar parado frente a ti en estos momentos!, ¡hice un viaje largo y cansado solo por verte y tú me recibes con reproches! Todo este tiempo he estado trabajando no de vacaciones...

—pero tú eres el que estaba muy acaramelado con Eliza

—eso no es cierto... Solo estuve con ella unos instantes, si me viste sonreír lo hice por ti... ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí contigo y no con ella? Si yo quisiera estar con Eliza crees en verdad que trataría de arreglar las cosas contigo?

—no

Con mis manos tomé sus mejillas y la ví directo a sus ojos para decirle —pues claro que no... Si en verdad quisiera estar con ella, en estos momentos estaría diciéndole cuanto dinero tengo por que eso es lo que busca en mí, solo la fortuna del heredero. ¿En verdad crees que ella pueda apreciar a una persona?

En un susurro dijo—no

— claro que no, solo le interesa el lustroso apellido Andrew, yo no pienso ser el imbécil que le entrega su corazón a una mujer vacía, sin escrúpulos capaz de mentir y de pisotear ángeles de ojos verdes. En cambio tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida, solo quiero reflejarme en tu mirada buena y un tanto malhumorada pero así te amo, así tal cual eres perfecta, solo tú me das la paz que me reconforta el alma

—hmmmm es enserio lo que dices

—¿lo dudas?

Con una sonrisa conciliadora contesto —no... Yo sé que me amas, lo siento en mi corazón

— siento cierta repulsión hacia Eliza por haberte hecho daño y difamado aprovechando su posición social... pero dejemos a un lado su persona, no vale la pena darle importancia a quien no la tiene y enfoquemonos en disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenemos para ser felices

—si... ¿tienes algún plan?

—por el momento vámonos de la mansión Andrew... Escapemos como dos prófugos de la justicia

—jajaja me gustan las aventuras

Nos apresuramos para tomar un coche y vivir nuestro amor lejos de miradas envidiosas, lejos de Eliza. Aunque sea solo por unas horas mi amada Candy y yo merecemos ser felices.

Continuará...


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 45. Mi héroe

Después de besarnos, Albert y yo discutimos para luego reconciliarnos. Me siento tonta, absurda por creer capaz a mi prometido de traicionarme con Eliza, debí de confiar en él, su amor es tan grande que es incapaz de hacerme daño. Superar este mal entendido solo a provocado que nuestra relación sea más fuerte, y me prometo que en el futuro no dejaré que las dudas me hagan desconfiar de Albert, porque él es un hombre honesto.

Al llegar a uno de los tantos coches de la familia Andrew, Albert abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrará, rodeó el coche, antes de abrir la puerta él se quitó el saco, luego lo depósito en el asiento trasero mientras que yo lo veía embobada, sintiendo como me subía la temperatura corporal, también se quitó el chaleco, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la corbata yo me abalanze hacia mi prometido quedando de rodillas en el lugar del conductor, pegué mi cuerpo muy juntito al de él, le sonreí con inocencia al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la corbata, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le dije —solo a ti te favorece la informalidad por que tienes una personalidad abrumadora

Me rodeó la espalda con sus brazos poderosos y me contestó — ¿ mi presencia te abruma?

— tú presencia me produce miles de emociones al mismo tiempo

—¿ cómo qué?

—¿en verdad quieres que te lo diga aquí?... Mejor te las digo cuando estemos en casa

—de acuerdo... Solo no me mires así. Por que me emocionas

Me dió un beso corto, yo tenía ganas de más pero tenemos que irnos antes de que a Eliza se le ocurra alguna forma de estropear nuestra felicidad. Me separé de él llevándome conmigo su corbata y me senté en mi lugar al mismo tiempo que Albert se arremango las mangas de la camisa para después introducirse en el interior del coche para manejar y salir de la residencia Andrew. Después yo le pregunté:

—¿ qué te produce emoción?

—tu mirada

—¿por qué?

— tus ojos tienen un brillo especial

Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, yo lo ví y suspiré sin tratar de ocultar lo que Albert me produce, se ve tan atractivo, se que no lo hace a propósito pero mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera que no puedo controlar. Es un hombre con toda la extensión de la palabra y no puedo evitar que él se adueñe de mi entera atención.

Pasado un tiempo Albert compró el almuerzo, después llegamos al parque central. Se podía ver como el río adornaba el lugar, cuando ví un buen árbol empecé a correr para trepar en el. Me senté en una de sus ramas después Albert llegó a mi para abrazarme y me dijo:

—solo pude comprar un solo almuerzo...

Yo sonreí y le contesté —no importa... La compartiremos, es más bonito cuando se comparte y, yo quiero compartir contigo mis alegrías y tristezas

Partió en dos partes el emparedado para comerlo y tomamos jugo de naranja en el mismo recipiente. Al terminar me empezó a acariciar mis brazos desnudos mientras que yo sentía que el corazón me latía fuertemente en el pecho, estoy segura que mi cara está de un color carmesí porque siento mucho calor, él me acercó a su cuerpo mientras me besaba despacio con mucho cuidado y devoción. Yo sentía que me estaba mareando pero quería que me siguiera besando de esa forma que solo Albert puede hacerlo, no supe cuanto tiempo pasó pero estoy segura que fue mucho por que al abrir los ojos el sol ya estaba en otro lugar. Me estaba preparando para tener otra ronda de besos que me dejan sin aliento pero no pudo ser por que escuchamos a lo lejos el grito de ¡auxilio!, Ví como el cuerpo de Albert se tensaba, sus sentidos se agudizan para ponerse en alerta y poder reaccionar ante las circunstancias.

Detectó el lugar del accidente para inmediatamente bajarse del árbol, yo iba detrás de él pero no podía alcanzarlo solo podía apreciar como sus poderosas piernas corrían ágilmente quitándose la camisa en el acto, al llegar a la orilla del río se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para realizar un clavado extraordinario, mientras que yo recogía del suelo las prendas él nadaba hacia un pequeño cuerpecito que flotaba en el agua. Tenía intranquilidad por lo sucedido y rogaba al cielo para que Albert pudiera ayudar a esa personita al mismo tiempo que veía como un niño de pelo castaño lloraba, aparté de los mirones también estaba una mujer al lado del niño tratando de consolarlo, creo que es la mamá del pequeño por que tienen cierto parecido. Con gran esfuerzo Albert pudo alcanzar a la víctima del accidente que era arrastrado por la corriente, la acercó a la orilla despues la cargó en sus brazos para salir del agua, estaba preocupada por la situación pero no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza de mi hombre, cuando salió del agua creí ver al mismísimo Poseidón, y pensar que es solo mío, se que ya lo he visto desnudo pero verlo empapado de pies a cabeza, con los pies descalzos, portando solo los pantalones que se le adhieren como segunda piel a sus piernas largas y torneadas, la piel de su espalda es suave y bronceada, su pecho esculpido por los mismos dioses, sus brazos fuertes, hmmm su pelo húmedo resbalando por ellos varias gotas de agua que se paseaban gustosas por su cuello, no se que me va a dar, si con tan solo verlo hace que el fuego de mi interior crezca provocando que lo desee con intensidad, él llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña que tal vez tenía tres años. La depósito en el zacate para darle los primeros auxilios, la niña reaccionó, abrió sus ojos de avellana, sonrió y empezó a buscar a sus familiares, al ver a la mujer castaña dijo en un susurro — mamá

Su madre corrió hacia ella llorando de alegría por ver viva a su hija, después la abrazó mientras que yo veía con gran admiración al héroe, mi héroe rubio. Al verlo en acción no pude evitar recrear el suceso que ocurrió años atrás cuando mi héroe me rescató de morir ahogada en la cascada de lakewood, lo más seguro es que Albert actuó de manera valiente en aquella ocasión como lo hizo hoy. Después la señora cargo a la pequeña y dijo :

—muchas gracias caballero... Nunca podré pagarle lo que a hecho por nosotros

—no se preocupe... Lo importante es que ella está bien

—nuestra casa está cerca de aquí... Le invito una taza de té para calentarse y además puedo regalarle ropa seca para que no se resfrié. Es lo menos que yo puedo hacer por usted

Albert tomo su camisa para ponérsela y contesto amablemente — muchas gracias por su invitación pero mí prometida y yo ya nos vamos...

Prometida me dijo ¡prometida!, se escucha tan bien. Pasados unos segundos la mujer habló — bueno, ya no le quito más tiempo y muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija. Le estaré eternamente agradecida, compermiso caballero, compermiso señorita

Los dos asentimos mientras que Albert veía detenidamente al niño que no dejaba de llorar, me jaló de la mano para acercarse a la señora y dijo —que su hija esté bien merece unos sabrosos algodones de azúcar

La mujer extrañada mencionó — ¿ qué?

Albert contesto con una bella sonrisa — le suplicó que me dejé invitarles unos algodones de azúcar

Ella replicó — pero eso es inaudito... Soy yo la que debe de comprarlos

—no será necesario yo los voy a comprar — Albert se inclinó para estar a la altura del niño, le secó sus lágrimas y le dijo —me acompañas a traerlos

El pequeño volteó a ver a su madre como suplicando su permiso y la señora contesto resignada —si... puedes ir

Albert acomodó al niño en sus hombros para dirigirse al vendedor ambulante, yo me quedé esperando junto a la mujer y me dijo —su prometido es un buen hombre

Yo conteste de forma orgullosa —si... Es el mejor

—se ve a leguas que se aman

Con las mejillas sonrojadas conteste —si...

Cuando Albert y el niño llegaron a nosotras nos dieron a cada quien un algodón, el pequeño se veía más animado, ya sonreí y bromeaba con mi rubio, después Albert mencionó —con su permiso señora —tomo una manita de la bebé y le dijo — Magui todo está bien... Ya estás a salvo —la pequeña asintió con la cabeza y nos sonrió —por último se dirigió al niño y le dijo — John lo que pasó no fue tu culpa solo fue un accidente pero de todos modos debes de ser más prudente

—si Albert lo prometo

Después de despedirnos, nos fuimos a casa sin que Albert se pusiera los zapatos. Al entrar a nuestro hogar mi rubio me acorraló contra la puerta, su cuerpo lo pegó al mío mientras que sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, yo estaba sonriendo con las mejillas rojas, mi pecho subía y bajaba por tener la respiración estrepitosa.

Continuará...


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 46. Sin reserva

Salimos presurosos de la propiedad Andrew, en el parque central almorzamos arriba de un árbol, después de pasar tiempo con mi amada hubo un accidente, no lo pensé mucho se trataba de una persona que cayó al río y que era arrastrado por la corriente, yo soy un buen nadador, estoy confiado en mis habilidades físicas de ser capaz de ayudar a esa persona, corro velozmente mientras me quito la ropa para estar ligero, nadé hasta llegar a la personita que estaba en medio del agua a la deriva, se me estrujó el corazón al darme cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, su cuerpo estaba flácido, me di prisa por acercarme a la orilla, suspiré pidiendo al todopoderoso para que la niña salga ilesa de este accidente, la carge para sacarla del río y depositarla en el suelo para darle respiración de boca. Ella reaccionó bien devolviendome el alma al cuerpo por ver al angelito sonriendo, nos despedimos de la niña y de su familia pero no podía pasar desapercibido el llanto del niño por lo que decidí comprar algodón de azúcar para regalárselo a los chiquillos. Cuando el pequeño y yo fuimos por la golosina le pregunté de forma amable —mi nombre es Albert Andrew... ¿ y tú cómo te llamas?

El contestó acongojado — Jonh

—¿la pequeña es tu hermanita?

—si

—¿ cómo se llama?

— Magui

—bien jonh... ¿ quisieras decirme qué es lo pasó? ¿ cómo es qué Magui cayó al río?

—estabamos jugando... Mamá dijo que no debíamos de acercarnos mucho al río, mamá haca pulseras y las estaba vendiendo yo debía cuidar de mi hermana, pero Magui no sabía que estaba en los límites de tierra firme, empezó a correr, yo quería détenerla, solo quería protegerla pero ella pensó que estaba jugando y corrió más rápido y cuando se dió cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde, después llegaste tú para salvarla ¡eres valiente! cuando sea grande quiero ser igual que tú

Con una sonrisa condescendiente le contesté —seras mucho mejor que yo, ya verás que sí... ¿y tú padre?

—esta en su trabajo, es obrero... Mamá hace las pulseras para conseguir un poco de dinero, dice que de esa forma ayudamos a papá que trabaja tanto para mantenernos

Albert se imaginó que estando en esa situación Candy también haría lo mismo, su amada trataría de conseguir dinero para ayudarlo y lo haría de la mejor actitud

—hmmm te sientes culpable de lo que le pasó a Magui

—si... Debí cuidarla mejor

— los accidentes pasan cuando menos lo esperamos, pero tienes que saber y aceptar de que no fue tu culpa

Albert abrazo al pequeño, después secó sus lágrimas y continuó diciendo —hay de dos, sufrir, culparte y mortificarte para tener una vida amargada o superar esta situación de la mejor manera, aprendiendo de los errores para no cometerlos en el futuro. Tú decides

El pequeño sonrió y dijo — quiero no sentirme tan culpable

—ya diste el primer paso, ahora tienes que aceptar que no fue tu culpa... Sonríe que estoy seguro que a tu madre no le gusta verte triste

El niño trató de tener una mejor actitud ante la vida. Compré los algodones agradeciendo al celestial por que no se me perdieron las monedas que traía en el pantalón y así poder pagar sin ningún contratiempo, hasta me alcanzó para comprar una pulsera a la mamá de Jonh.

Después de que nos despedimos de nuestros amiguitos me sacudí el pelo provocando que pequeñas motas de agua calleran en el rostro de Candy, ella se sorprendió haciéndose la enojada en el mismo instante que le mostraba la pulsera que le había comprado, regalandome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, después la abracé sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía entre mis brazos, sus ojos me ven con dulzura, me dió un pequeño beso en los labios y comentó — será mejor que nos vallamos no quiero que te enfermes por estar mojado

En el coche le acariciaba distraídamente uno que otro mechón de su cabellera dorada mientras que ella se removía en su lugar haciendo que la falda de su vestido de le subiera más de lo normal, mostrándome unas piernas de ensueño provocando que mi corazón latiera de prisa. Se ve adorable con ese vestido sencillo color lila, sin mangas, solo tiene unos listones amarrados formando unos moños pequeños en los nudos que los sostienen de sus hombros, dejando mucha piel expuesta ante mis ojos, tiene un escote discreto pero que al mismo tiempo me invita a probar sus pechos y extaciarme de su sabor. Al llegar a la casa pude ver su cintura diminuta seguida por su culo bien proporcionado, trague en seco al imaginarme acariciándo esas curvas, cuando entramos a nuestro hogar debí de esperar pero no quería estar ni un minuto más alejado de mi amada, fue por eso que al cerrar la casa la atrape dejándola acorralada entre mi cuerpo y la puerta mientras que le acariciaba delicadamente sus mejillas rojas como las cerezas maduras y le dije — no sabes cuanto es que te he extrañado

Ella sonreía con la respiración entrecortada, sus manos acercaron mi rostro al de ella para besarme, al mismo tiempo que yo la estrujaba más contra la puerta, mis manos se pasearon por su espalda para después irse a sus nalgas, le subí la falda para poder tener su piel desnuda, al mismo tiempo que ella temblaba en mis brazos y solo me decía — te amo Albert, me gustan tus besos, tus caricias son el mismo cielo

Cuando besé el lóbulo de su oreja escuchaba como se estremecía, después besé su cuello de cisne mientras que ella suspiraba, con mis manos anciosas le desate los nudos que sostenían su vestido para que cayera un poco dejandome ver el inicio de sus pechos, delinee con mis dedos sus hombros, su clavícula y sus redondeados pechos, después quité la tela que cubría su ceno para apoderarme de ellos y masajearlos despacio mientras besaba su boca escuchando sus pequeños gemidos al momento de estimular sus pezones con el pulgar. Al abrir los ojos pude ver que su rostro que iradia felicidad mientras que su boca busca la mía, cuando por fin pudo tener mis labios en los suyos, me quito la camisa, acariciandome el abdomen ocasionando que incrementará mi deseo por ella, juguetonamente metió sus dedos dentro del pantalón rosando de manera casi imperceptible mi pene pero que yo sentí como una oleada de pasión me golpeaba por todo mi ser haciéndome gruñir con fuerza sobre su boca, escuche su risa traviesa al mismo tiempo que yo trataba de tranquilizarme con bocanadas de aire, mi revoltosa no paro ahí, empezó a acariciar mi entrepierna sobre el pantalón que seguía frío por el agua del río, ella sabía lo que ocasionaba en mí, bajando la cremallera sacó al aire libre mi mástil y empezó a estimularlo con sus manos suaves y delicadas, yo estaba totalmente desarmado disfrutando de su atrevimiento con la mandíbula apretada para no vaciarme en ella. Loco de pasión decidí atacar sus pechos, me metí uno en la boca para degustarlo con vehemencia escuchando como ella aumentaba de intensidad sus gemidos, Candy estaba tan distraída que dejó mi pene para poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que yo le bajaba su vestido, después de quitarle las prendas íntimas me pegue más a su cuerpo, piel contra piel es la gloria, mi mano bajo a su abdomen sintiendo pequeños espasmos que tenía mi ninfa, bajé más mi mano hasta llegar a su entrada, ella está húmeda, lista para ser venerada, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones me rodeó con sus piernas la cintura y restregó su vulva en mi mástil. Estamos sudorosos por nuestra entrega que nos cuesta respirar, me acomodé entré sus piernas para introducirme dentro de ella, sintiendo como me aprietan sus paredes vaginales, las embestidas son suaves, inundandonos en una atmósfera de gozó en el que solo existimos nosotros dos y nuestro amor. Ella me clava sus dientes en el hombro y sus uñas en la espalda mientras que yo la sostengo por su culo haciendo las embestidas más rápidas y potentes, tanto que dejó de pensar y me concentro en sentir como ella empieza a convulsionar gritando mi nombre, escuchando como ella llega al clímax, no sé por que, pero misteriosamente a pesar de estar estar excitado y de estar en un mar de placer sigo duro y sin salirme de ella empiezo a moverme con entusiasmo, metiendo y sacando mi pene de su centro, siento su cuerpo trensarse, escuchando como vuelve a tener otro orgasmo, nuestra unión es más emocional que físico, ella y yo estamos destinados para estar juntos toda la vida amándonos sin reserva alguna, mi mente se nubla, solo existe Candy mi dulce y bella Candy, sosteniendo su cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos, su olor me embrutece haciendo que me pierda en su ser, ella me a dado autorización de cruzar la frontera de su cuerpo, me lleno de lujuria sintiendo que mi corazón va a explotar dentro de mí, de la misma forma de como yo explotó de placer junto a mi ninfa de ojos verdes, dejando en ella mi semilla.

Continuará...

No sé emocionen, todavía no hay boda ni heredero...

Será ¿ qué debería de cambiar la categoría del fic. En vez de t m, por las escenas eróticas?

Espero saber su respuesta... No quiero incurrir en acciones negativas de los adolescentes...

Adolescente que quizá lee este fic: lo que escribo es ficción, nada es real...

Gracias por leer... Hasta luego...


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 47. Mi travieso rubio

Sus ojos azul cielo hacen que me pierda en sensaciones inexplicables y al mismo tiempo excitantes cuando realizan un gran escrutinio sobre mi persona, me ve detenidamente el rostro, después su mirada baja a mis pechos. Disfruto cada instante que estoy con mi hombre, se que terminaremos desnudos haciendo el amor, pero me gusta deleitarme con todas las formas de prodigarnos nuestros sentimientos, sus dedos tocan mis manos de manera casi imperceptible provocando que una energía eléctrica recorra mi cuello, bajando por mi espina dorsal, para después percibir como el calor del deseo crece en mi intimidad para finalizar por mis extremidades inferiores provocando cierto temblor en mis piernas, no puedo apartar los ojos de su hermosa sonrisa, tenerlo tan cerca me abruma solo sé que le sonrió tontamente, sin poder resistirme mis manos toman vida propia para soltarse de su suave agarré y, tomarlo de la cabellera acercándolo a mi boca y poder saciarme de su dulce sabor, sus manos se pasean por mi cuerpo haciéndome suspirar, me siento desfallecer cuando acerca más su cuerpo al mío y puedo sentir sus ganas con su miembro endurecido buscando la entrada a su felicidad. Las manos de Albert me estimulan acariciando mis piernas, para luego masajear mis nalgas, después de liberar mis pechos su boca se ocupó en darle placer a mis pezones mientras que la mía pronunciaba su nombre como si no existiera otra palabra seguida de un ¡te amo!. Le quité la camisa para sentir su piel juntó a mis senos, es una vista erótica su piel bronceada junto a mi piel pálida, luego de semejante imagen candente opte por conocer mejor su anatomía, por eso decidí husmear por debajo de sus pantalones para encontrarme con su falo duro, grande, suave y tibio, estoy complacida de escucharlo gruñir, me siento una mujer sexi, hermosa y decidida al ver su mandíbula tensada mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, cuando logra calmarse un poco me quitó la ropa, sus manos se pasean por mis costillas llegando hasta mi entrada, sus dedos juguetean con mis labios íntimos haciendo que mi vagina palpite anciosa, lista para recibir su complementó, rodeé instintivamente su cintura, al tener su pene en mi vulva no pude evitar gritar de placer, Albert me vuelve loca, se introduce despacio en mi interior provocando que las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se alteren y que con unas cuantas embestidas empiece a convulsionar, mi corazón se quiere salir del pecho, pero mi príncipe es incansable, no se como le hace pero la segunda vez que me llevo al cielo fue más placentero, pensé que ya era todo dejándome desplomar sobre su cuerpo pero estaba equivocada, él seguía entusiasta, con energía haciendo su faena y vino el tercer cielo seguido del cuarto que me supo a gloria, estoy tan satisfecha que creo que está cara de felicidad lo dice todo. Terminamos tendidos y rendidos en la alfombra de la sala, descansando al mismo tiempo que tomábamos una pequeña siesta reparadora con nuestros cuerpos enredados.

Después de un rato me desperté, sonreí admirando el rostro bello de mi príncipe, parece un ángel. Sin ganas me separé de él, me puse su camisa para tener su olor cerca de mí, le puse una manta para que no tuviera frío y me puse a ser la cena. Justo cuando iba a buscar a mi rubio él hizo su aparición en la cocina con solo los pantalones de su pijama mostrándome su perfecto cuerpo, intento apaciguar mi deseo por él obligándome a mirar hacia otro lado mientras le digo —ya está la cena...

Su mirada la siento sobre mi provocándome cierto rubor en mis mejillas mientras que el sonrie y dice —que bien tengo mucha hambre

Con las manos temblorosas tomo un plato y sirvo una pieza de pollo a la plancha con ensalada de manzana para depositarlo en el comedor pero al dirigirme a la mesa fuí interceptada por Albert que me cerró el paso con su cuerpo alto y fornido, con mi respiración entrecortada le digo — aquí está la...

No me dejó terminar la frase para quitarme el plato y depositarlo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, se acomodó en una silla y dijo —¿podemos comer aquí?

—si... Donde tú gustes — fuí por un vaso, al tomarlo del estante tuve que pararme de puntitas provocando que la camisa de Albert se me subiera mostrando el inicio de mis nalgas, al voltear para topar la jarra y servirle la limonada me di cuenta de que el me estaba viendo, quiso disimular pero yo alcé las cejas y dije —acaso me estabas viendo...

El contestó con una sonrisa traviesa —¡nooo¡

Me acerque a él lo miré directo a los ojos y mencioné —seguro

Un poco pensativo, me tomó de la cintura, después me acomodo a horcajadas en sus piernas, sus ojos estaban puestos en mis pechos y dijo —solo un poquito... Es que eres irresistible

Sintiendo que me invade el deseo y su entrepierna que no ayudaba mucho para que yo esté tranquila si no todo lo contrario su falo duro en mi entrada solo me recuerda lo excelente amante que es mi rubio y dije —come o se enfriara la comida

Él puso su rostro en mis pechos aspirando mi olor mientras que sus manos me sostenían el trasero, después contesto —tengo las manos ocupadas

—por supuesto... Ya me di cuenta — tome un copo de ensalada con mis manos y se lo ofrecí, de forma alegre Albert aceptó la comida. Tardamos mucho tiempo comiendo de esta forma, en ocasiones yo le daba de comer, aveces era él quien me daba la comida en la boca, cuando me caía alguna migaja en los pechos mi amor me limpiaba con su lengua provocando jadeos en mí. Cabe mencionar que no terminamos de comer lo que preparé, por que mi travieso rubio me despojó de su camisa dejándome expuesta ante su mirada que me ve con deseó, sus ojos me recorren descaradamente por mi cuerpo desnudo, yo lo besó con desesperó para después buscar su mástil, lo acarició con vehemencia escuchando los gruñidos de mi hombre y sin más lo ayudo a encontrar el camino hacia la felicidad, cuando por fin lo tengo dentro de mí siento como se contraen mis músculos, con gran entusiasmo lo empiezo a cabalgar, en está posición siento más dominio sobre mi cuerpo y sobre Albert, llega a zonas que no sabía que existían, siento el placer en diferentes puntos de mi ser, empiezo a ver fuegos artificiales, al terminar está primer oleada de satisfacción descanso unos minutos para continuar con mi cabalgata, los movimientos los hago cada vez más fuertes y rápidos llegando por segunda vez al bendito orgasmo, puedo ver como mi príncipe disfruta de mi entrega total, donde fundimos alma y cuerpo en un mismo acto. Albert despeja la mesa para después cargarme y depositarme en el mueble mientras que él está entre mis piernas , delicadamente me toma los pies, para después besarme los tobillos y finalmente depositar mis piernas en sus hombros y empezar con las embestidas, siento como entra y sale mientras es abrazado por mi vagina humeda, me siento morir de tanto gozo al ver como Albert se concentra en darme placer, es tan varonil con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, su cabello despeinado le da una apariencia de chico malo y se que es por mí que tiene la piel húmeda de sudor, llegamos los dos juntos al clímax. Después como todo caballero me tomo en sus brazos para llevarme a nuestro lecho y dormir los dos muy juntitos.

Continuará...


	50. Chapter 50

Este capítulo contiene gran parte de la cuarta carta del libro Candy Candy.

Capítulo 48. Conexión especial

Al día siguiente con los ojos cerrados siento como se mueve mi dulce Candy por debajo de las sábanas, su cuerpo cálido y suave la tengo envuelta con el mío, suspiro y me impregnó del aroma que desprende su cabello dorado, cuando intenta pararse de la cama no se lo permito haciendo el agarre más fuerte mientras gruñó y le digo — no te muevas tanto

Se queda quieta por un instante, sé que mis palabras la confunden y no puedo evitar una sonrisa placentera al darme cuenta de que mi princesa sigue siendo ingenua e inocente. Solo puede contestar —¿ qué?

— que no te muevas tanto

Se aclara la garganta y pregunta —¿ por qué?

La pegué más a mi entré pierna y hablé —en verdad quieres que te lo explique

Pude ver como sus mejillas pasaron de blancas a un color carmesí y de manera ofendida expresó —¡Albert! Acaso tú... Pero si ayer... ¿ cómo es posible?

—jajaja... Sabes te vez adorable enojada

Me dió un manotazo en el pecho y prosiguió con su monólogo con cara de pocos amigos y con los ojos entre cerrados —hmmmm con que te gusta hacerme enojar a propósito... Ya verás —se acomodó de tal manera que me puso su trasero en mi entrepierna para estimularlo, por supuesto que obtuvo su cometido pero antes de sucumbir ante sus encantos tome la carta que tenía bajo la almohada para ponérselo frente a sus ojos, pude ver como su rostro se iluminó mostrando una sonrisa amplia y su mirada se dulcifico al percatarse del sobré. Con gran entusiasmo tomo la misiva y dijo —¿es para mí?

Gustoso me acerque a su hombro para besarlo y decirle a media voz —si

Ella tenía entre sus manos la carta, la sostenía con delicadeza como si se tratase de la porcelana más fina y frágil, la veía como si fuera la joya más cara del planeta tierra, la acarició solemnemente con la punta de sus dedos para después llevarla a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un pequeño suspiro. Verla de esa manera me provoca que se me hinche en pecho de orgullo, esa carta yo la escribí con todo el amor que le tengo y saber que mi rubia lo aprecia me reconforta el alma. Para muchos es solo un pedazo de papel pero para nosotros representa lo sagrado que es nuestra relación. Después voltea a verme dulcemente, me acaricia la mejilla derecha al mismo tiempo que yo atrapó su mano para retener por más tiempo su tacto. Puedo ver como sus labios se mueven para decir —te amó —yo solo le sonrió complacido para animarla a que leyera la carta. Candy abrió el sobre para luego leer en voz alta.

**_Señorita Candy la hechicera_**

(Ella reía bajo por el sobrenombre que le puse)

_Querida Candy, no vale la pena que me lances un embrujo, ¡como si yo pudiera olvidar el aniversario de esa persona!_

_Además, hace mucho tiempo que yo buscó un regalo para hacerle. Y bien, está vez tengo un regalo que le gustará a Candy, estoy seguro._

_En cambio, tú no me resentirás demasiado si tus poderes mágicos no tienen exactamente el efecto deseado, ¿verdad? Yo estoy gustoso en tomar vacaciones contigo, lo sabes bien, pero George me miró con ojos recriminadores con ganas de decir "usted ya ha tomado suficientes vacaciones por toda su vida"._

_Hum... Y temo mucho que él tenga razón..._

_Bien, no pongas esa cara, querida Candy._

_En está ocasión no podré asistir a tu aniversario pero podemos organizar una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños el próximo año. Yo te pregunto si lo quieres en Chicago. _

_Si tú estás de acuerdo y si quieres desinflar tus mejillas enojadas, yo hago enviar un autobús para ir a buscar a todos los habitantes de la mansión Pony._

_Por supuesto, hacer la fiesta en la mansión Pony sería muy divertido, pero en Chicago tampoco estaría mal ¡para los niños!, Es una buena ocasión para visitar el mundo, y para las señoritas maestras, será también una ocasión para tener un poco de descansó. Yo me encargo de todo. Entonces, ¿se acabó está discusión?_

_Y cuando veas mi regaló, estarás aún más sonriente._

_Eres tan linda cuando sonríes._

_Ah, pero yo siento que tu magia hace un poco de efecto de todas maneras..._

_Desde que nos despedimos en la estación del tren no dejó de pensar en ti._

_Y tengo la necesidad de contarte sobre mi pasado. Yo heredé desde muy joven la posición de jefe del clan Andrew. Desde entonces, me estaba prohibido salir al exterior, debido a circunstancias complejas. La familia Andrew siempre a creído en el valor de la sangre. Mi padre William C. Andrew, un hombre genio en los negocios, reinaba el clan desde su juventud. Sin embargo, después de su muerte brutal, la familia se encontró en una situación delicada. Yo era el único sucesor posible, la ley de nuestro clan solo reconocía la filiación directa, expresada por el nombre. William lo llevaba el hijo mayor de la familia de generación en generación. La hermana mayor de mi padre, la tía abuela Elroy, y otras personas de gran sabiduría, se inquietaban de ver como otras familias deseaban la fortuna Andrew._

_Es inútil que tú sepas los detalles de las luchas que tuvimos, porque ya se arregló todo._

_La única cosa importante, es que después de que me eligieron como cabeza del clan Andrew por la tía abuela y otros ancianos, ellos tomaron la decisión de cuidar colectivamente los asuntos del clan hasta que yo hubiera alcanzado la edad adulta. Pero ellos jamás aparecieron en público como un consejo de regencia oficial. Al contrario, ellos hicieron correr la voz de que el clan era dirigido por William A. Andrew, un hombre de gran inteligencia, aunque un poco excéntrico._

_Aunque la familia es bien extensa, muy pocos conocían la verdad, y el rumor hecho raíces._

_En fin, está estrategia demostró que tiene una eficacia absolutamente temible. Yo mismo noté que miembros de la misma familia con quienes había jugado en la infancia no tenían ni un recuerdo de mí... No sé como eso fue posible._

_Al fin de cuentas, yo era una especie de marioneta que manejaban tirando de un hilo o de otro. En esa época yo estaba muy solo._

_Los maestros privados escogidos por el consejo me dieron una educación de alto nivel, en comercio y derecho. Domésticas muy decentes se ocupaban de mí. En fin de cuentas, yo pasé mi infancia con ¡adultos severos y poco sonrientes! Solamente mi hermana mayor, Rosemary, me comprendía y me pródigo una gran ternura mientras vivió. Mi situación, esa identidad prestada, artificial, que era la mía, no dejaba de preocuparle._

_Pero después de su muerte..._

_Ves tú, Candy..._

_Las mujeres de mi familia mueren prematuramente. Fue también el caso de mi madre. Ella murió poco después de mi nacimiento. Fue Rosemary, con quien había una gran diferencia de edad, quien a hecho el papel de madre._

_En la residencia de los Andrew en lakewood, en esa inmensa pieza, yo hacía mis tareas, en definitiva, mi única familia estaba constituida por mi tía abuela Elroy, que era poco expresiva recordándome constantemente mis obligaciones... Y de George, que no podía dar una opinión espontánea. Yo... No tenía amigos de mi edad. Creía que sería encadenado eternamente._

_Pero, ¿ quién era yo, a fin de cuentas?_

_Cuando tenía diecisiete años, yo no tenía ninguna libertad. Solo era un nombre. Y mi nombre marchaba solo, parecía más vivo que yo ¡pero yo!... Yo, ¿ quién era yo?_

_Mi vida solo eran artificios y convenciones._

_Quería respirar el aire con perfume a libertad._

_Una tarde al ser absorbido por el azul del cielo, vi a las nubes que paseaban en formas agradables..._

_Ellas son libres..._

_Permanecí viéndolas, dejando vagar los pensamientos en mi cabeza, cuando de pronto, algo pasó._

_Las nubes se desgarraron y partieron en todos los sentidos, se pegaban unas a otras, se amalgamaron, desaparecieron..._

_Mi aliento se cortó, Candy..._

_Las nubes mismas no son libres. Ellas también tienen su destino. El viento las despeina, mueve su curso. ¿ Cómo hacen ellas para permanecer a pesar de todo de manera tan bella y armoniosa?_

_Yo pensé en nuestra familia. En mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana mayor, y en George, que me seguía como mi sombra._

_Incluso en mi tía abuela Elroy, tan severa, pero ella también quería mi bien y se esforzaba por protegerme, de cierta manera._

_Una verdad me apareció: Si, yo podía ir donde yo quisiera, ... pero siempre sería quien soy._

_Quería ser libre, pero no podía rechazar el hecho de que soy un Andrew._

_Una cosa era segura, sin embargo: yo no quería vivir más a las órdenes de nadie. Nadie me diría más lo que debía hacer. A partir de ese momento, sería yo quien juzgará y decidiera mi vida. Con ese pensamiento de repente me sentí más ligero._

_Cuando yo te salvé de la cascada, tu rostro me dejó impactado._

_Tú me contaste tu vida, y yo pensé: A está chica, yo puedo hacerla feliz, yo quiero hacerla feliz._

_Sí, yo quiero, yo puedo hacerla feliz..._

_Ah ¡esta carta ya está demasiado larga!_

_Un efecto de la magia de Candy, esto también, ¿puede ser?_

_Me presentaré en tu próximo cumpleaños que se realizará en Chicago._

_Albert_

_Posdata: te suplico, no me llames más "príncipe". Acepto cualquier otro nombre que me quieras poner, pero no ese, por favor. Yo no odió las cosas un poco cursis, pero esa es demasiado, esa me produce urticaria..._

La veo llorar, se que tiene los sentimientos encontrados, sufre mi antiguo dolor como también es feliz por que yo pude superar las adversidades de la vida y estoy seguro que está molesta por pedirle que no me vuelva a llamar príncipe, pero son cosas que estoy seguro superaremos con el paso del tiempo. La abrazó, le secó las lágrimas mientras la veo a los ojos y le sonrió para trasmitirle la tranquilidad que siento en mi corazón al tenerla cerca. Entre ella y yo hay una conexión especial que va más allá de lo físico llegando a ser una espiritual, está sensación de paz solo me lleva a la conclusión de que Candy y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Continuará...


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 49. César y Cleopatra

Enterarme del pasado de Albert y de los obstáculos que a tenido que superar me tienen hecho el corazón un lío, estoy feliz de saber que lo a superado pero no puedo evitar sentir una especie de rencor hacia Elroy Andrew, sé que tengo que dejar de sentir este sentimiento negativo hacia ella pero con tan solo de pensar que Albert era solo un niño pequeñito, estoy segura que era adorable, seguramente era regordete con su mirada de cielo que trasmitia paz, él sólo deseaba tener una vida normal, el destino fue muy injusto con mi amado príncipe, perder a sus padres cuando era tan solo un pequeño me estruja el alma. Entre sus brazos trato de calmarme al fin de cuentas ya tiene tiempo que pasó, suspiro y trato de tener entereza, sé que él ya perdonó a Elroy, la quiere mucho, es su tía y a pesar del daño causado ella solo buscaba protegerlo.

Nos bañamos, luego nos arreglamos, para después preparar el desayuno. Mi nerviosismo aumenta con formé pasa el tiempo, no quiero pensar que hoy se va otra vez de mi lado, no quiero que me vea llorar, simplemente no quiero preocuparlo, yo estoy bien de salud, tengo un trabajo que me gusta, amigos, estoy bien solo que cuando él está lejos de mí me cuesta respirar y sonreír. Ya falta menos para que estemos juntos solo necesito un poco más de paciencia y paciencia es precisamente lo que no tengo.

Comimos, yo sin muchas ganas, después salimos de casa, el me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, no sabía de que se trataba por eso estaba intrigada, al llegar a la residencia Andrew, él dejó el vehículo en la cochera, luego nos dirigimos al patio trasero y por fin pude ver la sorpresa era nada menos que César y Cleopatra sobre el césped, no pude controlar las lágrimas que salían caudalosas de mis ojos, corrí hacia ellos y los abracé, sentí el cariño de los dos. Habían pasado tantos años de la última vez que los había visto pero ellos me reconocieron dejando que los tocará con las manos, volteé a ver a Albert y le dije :

—gracias... ¿ cómo es posible, que después de tanto tiempo los hayas encontrado?

Con una sonrisa casta Albert contesto —la verdad solo fue suerte, el destino quería que te reunieras con ellos otra vez

—¡pero que humilde!... Sabés que aveces eres exasperante, mira que hecharle la culpa a la suerte y con el rostro sereno, tan calmado que te vez como siempre ¡eh!, Mientras que yo estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas

—jajaja aunque no lo creas estoy feliz por ti

—solo que no me gusta que me veas llorar... — me mordi el labio inferior después continúe diciendo — siempre lo hago en tu presencia y es algo humillante

Albert tomo mi mano con delicadeza y contesto — son lágrimas de felicidad por haber encontrado a tus amigos, no me parece humillante... Más bien es hermoso para mí verte feliz. No es una felicidad pasajera ni mucho menos fugaz más bien en una felicidad que nace de lo más profundo de tu ser para perdurar para siempre en tu mirada

Empecé a reír con nerviosismo, las palabras de Albert me tienen embrujada y no sé qué decir ante tales frases halagadoras. Opté por limpiarme las lágrimas con el pañuelo que me dió y le dije —¿se van a quedar aquí?

—no, los voy a trasladar a lakewood... Allá estarán más cómodos, a menos que tú tengas otros planes

—¡no!... Allá estarán bien, necesitan espacio y neturaleza

Después del encuentro emotivo siguió la despedida triste, fuí a la estación del tren para despedirme de Albert otra vez, en esta ocasión no llore tanto pero si me dolió su partida, lo ví alejarse sintiendo que con él se me iba la alegría y las ganas de vivir. Regresé a casa con el corazón abatido.

Pasados los días le mandé una carta a la señorita Pony para hacerle la invitación de mi cumpleaños en Chicago, después de recibir su respuesta le escribí a Albert.

_Señor Albert_

_¡Su carta me a hecho llorar tanto! ¡Ahí está ahora toda sucia!_

_Prometo no volverle a decirle ¡Abueeeeelo William!, No abusaré más de su paciencia_

_Señor Albert se a convertido tan cercano, de pronto..._

_Sí, toda la mansión Pony a aceptado con alegría su invitación a Chicago._

_¡me alegraré de volverlo a ver!_

_Candy la llorona_

Después de mandar esta carta seguí con mi rutina; en las mañanas trabajo en las tardes regresó a casa, en ocasiones le ayudaba a Paty para aprender a trepar los árboles, me dijo que quería cumplir de algún modo la promesa que Stear le hizo de "ver los cielos de Inglaterra en las alturas". No sé porque pero creo que le hará bien perder un poco el vértigo a las alturas y realizar las promesas que se prometieron a pesar de que él ya no está .

Continuará...


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 50. Bellísima Candy

Después de llegar a Europa, no tardé mucho tiempo en recibir noticias de Candy, me dió mucho gusto saber que todos los de la residencia Pony asistirán gustosos al cumpleaños de mi princesa.

Se que debo de contestar la pequeña carta que Candy me escribió, pero no he tenido tiempo por el trabajo, y ya me llegó otra vez correspondencia de ella. Veamos que dice, con que sorpresa me saldrá ahora:

_Querido señor Albert_

_¡señor Albert! ¡señor Albert! ¡señor Albert!_

_Perdón ¡ah! Bueno. ¿sera suficiente? ¡no vale la pena gritarle más en las orejas!_

_Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estoy muy contenta y no puedo evitar repetir mil veces su nombre..._

_¡Usted se a superado con César y Cleopatra!_

_Cuando los vi parados en el césped, ¡no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos! César y Cleopatra, ¡los conocí en casa de los Legrand! A mí me tocaba cuidarlos cuando vivía con ellos en la caballeriza._

_Incluso después de que usted me adoptó, yo continúe visitándolos a escondidas, de vez en cuando. Y que impotencia cuando me dí cuenta de que ellos habían sido separados. Bastaba con mirarlos para comprender que esos dos se amaban. Que falta de respeto por parte de los Legrand, Neil y sobré todo de Eliza, de haberlos separado. Ellos solo se ocuparon de los caballos por un tiempo, y cuando se cansaron, los deshecharon. Exactamente lo mismo que cuando a Neil se le metió en la cabeza casarse conmigo. ¡oh! Hice muy bien en alejarme de sus garras._

_César y Cleopatra han envejecido, por supuesto, pero el aire de buenos caballos no los a abandonado. Lo más emocionante fue que ellos me reconocieron. Fue delante de ellos que mis lágrimas corrieron más rápido._

_Y que delicadeza de su parte ¡haber organizado su traslado hasta la mansión de lakewood¡ ¡yo no paraba de llorar por su culpa!_

_En momentos recuerdo nuestra vida en la residencia de las magnolias, en ese tiempo nos hacía falta el dinero, pero nos divertimos mucho._

_"Compartiremos todo"... Fue usted quién lo propuso, y no lo olvidaré jamás. Yo rezaba por que usted recuperará la memoria, pero al mismo tiempo, no encontraba desagradable vivir así... Como hermano y hermana._

_Ahora, yo sé que no era así... Más bien como padre e hija adoptiva._

_En definitiva, ¿en qué momento usted recuperó la memoria?, Sin duda tendrá que contarme muchas cosas ¿pero, cuándo?_

_Su bellísima hija adoptiva_

—¡pero que rayos es esto!— grité enojado, al terminar de leer la carta que Candy me escribió.

En estos momentos no tengo mucha paciencia para lidiar con las bromas de Candy, estoy tan indignado que tome la primer hoja que encontré y me dispuse a escribir sin meditar demasiado:

_Candy_

_No tengo tiempo para escribirte una verdadera carta, solo te puedo mandar una nota corta, para hacerte un reproche._

_Tú me habías prometido no abusar más de mi paciencia._

_Entonces ¡¿ qué es eso de "padre" y ese "su bellísima hija adoptiva"?_

_Bueno "bellísima" quizás (¡oh! ¿molesta?). Hmmm "hija adoptiva"... Efectivamente tú eres mi hija adoptiva. Casi lo había olvidado, ¡ imagínate tú! Hay algo un poco insólito en el hecho de que un hombre joven y soltero tenga un hija adoptiva, ¿no te parece? Pero es sobretodo que esas palabras resuenan demasiado desagradable para mi. Yo no tengo quizás el aire , como eso, pero soy muy sensible a esa clase de cosas. (No te rías, que te puedo escuchar...)_

_Le dirás a la señorita Pony que yo no he hecho sino lo que es natural en un padre adoptivo._

_¡ah, diablos!, Dije "padre adoptivo" ... Tampoco me gustan esas palabras, sin embargo... Grrrr _

_Portate bien ¡dale mis saludos a los del hogar Pony!._

_Albert_

Días después ya más calmado y con las ideas más claras decidí escribirte a mi rubia.

_Querida y "un poco" bella Candy_

_Me da mucho gusto saber que todos los habitantes de la mansión Pony aceptaron asistir a tu aniversario. Para esa ocasión tengo__ ciertas sorpresas para ti, obsequios optenidos a base de mi esfuerzo y del sudor de mi frente._

_Espero que César y Cleopatra vivan de ahora en adelante de un bien merecido reposó. Ellos dos forman realmente una pareja perfecta. Me abría encantado que hubieses estado presente cuando los recuperamos. El placer de reencontrarse fue muy conmovedor y emotivo. Humanos y animales son parecidos. O puede que no. Los animales son más puros, más sinceros que los humanos. Por que ellos no se traicionan jamás._

_Dejé a Poupée en lakewood. La separación no fue fácil, ella se convirtió en la consentida de los empleados de ahí, pensé que eso era lo mejor. En éstos días tuve noticias de ella. Poupée murió, tuvo una bella muerte, a una bella edad para una mofeta... Tú resaras también por el reposo de su alma._

_Pienso que hice bien en dejar a Poupée en lakewood, que por lo menos no había hecho un viaje tan largo y cansado al traerla conmigo. Pero cuando veo a César y Cleopatra, me digo que alomejor a ella le habría gustado viajar conmigo a pesar de los inconvenientes del trayecto. Son esos pensamientos que me lastiman el corazón en ocasiones._

_No fuí yo quien recuperó a César y a Cleopatra. Fue George. Las molestias que el se tomó merecen respeto. Y el sobrenombre de "caballero blanco" que tú le has dado le va como anillo al dedo._

_¿ quieres saber en qué momento recuperé la memoria? Fue a causa de un accidente que tuve al cruzar la calle, cuando me llevaron de urgencia a la clínica del doctor Martín, me parece . Antes de eso, ciertas imágenes me llegaban a veces, como flashes, pero al fin, un día, tuve un violento dolor de cabeza y me desmayé en la cocina de ese restaurant donde trabajaba de lavaplatos. Cuando recuperé en conocimiento, era de nuevo yo mismo: Albert... Quiero decir, William Albert Andrew._

_Claro, he debido decírtelo inmediatamente, pero no pude. Lo lamento mucho._

_Pero debo decirte que yo tampoco quería ponerle fin a nuestra vida en la residencia Magnolia, llena de calor de hogar contigo a mi lado. Por que estaba claro que sí yo regresaba con la familia Andrew, ellos no me abrían permitido disfrutar de tanta libertad, debido a mi posición._

_Te recuerdo en todo momento, pero pronto nos veremos, en tu cumpleaños bellísima Candy._

_Albert_

Continuará...


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 51. Mi cumpleaños

En está noche tranquila, la luz plateada de la luna traspasa la gran ventana de la habitación de Albert. Mi respiración es tranquila mientras estoy acostada en la cama lista para dormir, mis párpados cada vez pesan más.

Estoy a punto de sucumbir al sueño, pero escuchó como la puerta se abre lentamente, al instante la alcoba se impregna del aroma de mi hombre, escuchó como se aproxima hacia mí, se que me observa en la penumbra de la habitación, siento como me despoja de la sábana para quedar a su entera disposición mientras que mi corazón empieza a latir con mayor frecuencia. Sus dedos recorren con dulzura mis tobillos hasta llegar a mis hombros, lo escuchó suspirar. Él me quitó la ropa con mucho cuidado después se posicionó arriba de mí para decirme en un susurro mientras respiraba sobre mi cuello:

—me gusta que utilices mis camisas de pijama... hacen lucir tus preciosas piernas

Al abrir los ojos tenía frente a mí su hermoso rostro, podía ver su mirada dulce y al mismo tiempo penetrante, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas mientras le decía —es para hacer soportable el dolor que me da no tenerte junto a mí

Su mirada se volvió melancólica, para después acariciar mis mejillas y darme un beso con el que me entregaba su vida entera. Le empecé a quitar la camisa para tener acceso a su piel suave, sus manos me acariciaban el alma haciendo vibrar cada átomo de mi cuerpo, en nuestra entrega apasionada no existe nada más que dos almas gemelas predestinados a estar juntos a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

Al amanecer me encontraba sola en la habitación, Albert no estaba conmigo, con los ojos llorosos, en el intento por acomodar mi cabello alborotado encontré una flor silvestre de color rosa entre mi pelo enredado, al tener la flor en la palma de mi mano estaba realmente confundida, después me fijé por debajo de las sábanas ¡estaba desnuda! Y pensaba "no puede ser, acaso Albert está aquí". Segundos después me llegó el aroma a café, fue en ese instante en el que se me disiparon las dudas y me levanté de la cama con rapidez, me puse la camisa como pude y me dispuse a correr por el pasillo con los pies descalzos sintiendo el frío del piso de madera con cada paso que daba, el camino lo sentía tan largo a pesar de solo pasar unos segundos, bajé las escaleras a trompicones con los nervios de punta y el corazón desbocado, cuando por fin estaba en la cocina lo pude ver, mis lágrimas corrían de felicidad por tener al amor de mi vida conmigo, se ve tan guapo sin camisa, solo trae el pantalón, a pesar de estar más delgado Albert es muy guapo, cuando gira su rostro hacia mí él me regala una bella sonrisa, se que me está esperando y corro para estar entre sus brazos, nos abrazamos con fuerza y le digo con emoción:

—Albert... Mi amor, por fin estás aquí

—Candy linda, estoy donde pertenezco

—¿pero qué haces?... Tú debes estar cansado por el viaje. Déjame prepararte el desayuno

—no es necesario, solo puse café...

—claro... pero yo quiero consentirte

—no es necesario... Ya está listo

Esa mañana Albert y yo tomamos café con pan dulce. Todo el día nos la pasamos encerrados en la casa, mi rubio se la paso durmiendo la mayor parte del día, yo intentaba no molestarlo pero no podía, quería estar todo el tiempo con él, fue por eso que mientras Albert intentaba dormir yo le acariciaba su pelo rubio, le llenaba de besos la cara y le hacía muchas preguntas para poder escuchar su melodiosa voz. Suspiro y me preguntó ¿ cómo le hace mi rubio para tener tanta paciencia conmigo? Por que en verdad que yo puedo ser un poco fastidiosa cuando me lo propongo, aunque en esta ocasión no lo hago a propósito solo que no puedo evitar estar cerca de él y lo hostigo cuando le hago miles de preguntas. Yo le estaba hablando al mismo tiempo que lo veía retorcerse sobre la cama, después me busca con sus manos para tumbarme a su lado y me beso por largo rato, creo que es una buena estrategia para mantenerme callada, luego de mucho tiempo Albert se quedó profundamente dormido y ya no lo pude despertar por más que le hablaba.

A medio día prepare la comida, macarrones con queso, ensalada de verduras con jamón, milanesa de pollo a la plancha, de tomar limonada y de postre pay de manzana, Albert elogió todo lo que le había preparado y comió doble porción. Me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma por haber mejorado en la cocina y estoy feliz de ver que el hombre que amo se está alimentando bien, mientras esté conmigo voy a cuidar su salud para tenerlo fuerte.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la residencia Andrew, cuando llegamos todavía no estaba la señorita Pony ni los niños. La decoración era sencilla pero bonita y lujosa, la comida era vasta y apetitosa, y el pastel era enorme capaz de saciar a los niños tragones del orfanato. El que si estaba era Archie, me dió tanto gusto verlo en mi cumpleaños hasta lo saludé con efusividad, lo quiero tanto, es mi gran amigo más que eso, Archie es como mi hermano, él es familia.

A media mañana llegaron los habitantes de la casa Pony, los niños estaban fascinados por la enorme casa y por los patios extensos, en su inocencia se pusieron a comer las golosinas y a jugar mientras que las señoritas maestras descansaban de tanto trabajo. Me sentía dichosa por estar con la gente que apreció.

Más tarde llegó Annie, Paty y hasta el doctor Martín, más gente más diversión.

Todo marchaba excelente hasta que ví a Albert acercarse a mí con rostro preocupado.

Continuará...


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 52. Soy él culpable de su sufrimiento

Después de trabajar tanto para que las empresas se renovarán y no perecieran por su administración obsoleta he decidido emprender mi marcha a la felicidad.

Llegué a Chicago a altas horas de la noche, está vez no cometeré el error de dirigirme a la residencia Andrew por más que me lo haya ordenado la reina de Francia. Viaje tanto solo para estar junto a mi princesa.

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta de que estaba en penumbrás y en silencio, deje la maleta en el piso de la sala, me quité el saco dejándolo sobre el sofá, al subir los escalones me despoje de la corbata. Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy estaba tentado a entrar pero desistí de la idea para no importunarla y me fuí directo a mi cuarto, al abrir la puerta de mi alcoba me llegó el aroma de mi amada haciéndome sonreír ampliamente dejándome encandilado. La pude ver, ahí estaba tan bella acostada sobre mi cama, tan plácida como lo es ella, no debí pero tenía casi un año de no sentir su piel que sucumbí ante sus encantos. La despoje de la sábana que cubría su adorable cuerpo y trague en seco al darme cuenta de que solo traía puesto una camisa mía que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, después de que le quité la ropa me desprendí de los zapatos para por fin sentir su calor, mi rubia está somnolienta pero su cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias y pronuncia mi nombre seguida de un te amo. Cuando los dos estábamos completamente desnudos me hundí en ella sintiendo como los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan de tanto placer que me da mi princesa, no sé como pude sobrevivir sin ella tanto tiempo. Al terminar la entrega dormimos abrasados.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano como ya es mi costumbre, me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, luego salí un momento al patio trasero para respirar aire fresco, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de las flores que habían en ese lugar, corté una color rosa y fuí a ponérselo a mi amada en su cabellera dorada, mi Candy es tan perfecta, soy afortunado de tenerla en mi vida. Después de admirar su belleza decidí prepararme un café.

Al siguiente día le entregué un regalo que le compré en Inglaterra, ella lo abrió y me dijo feliz —que hermoso...me lo voy a poner de inmediato

Parecía un sol deslumbrante con ese vestido amarillo, la falda era larga y estaba adornada por olanes de gasa, en la parte de arriba tenía un escote en forma de corazón con unas mangas pequeñas que colgaban de sus hombros. Cuando estábamos los dos listos le dije — nos vamos mi bella dama

Con una gran sonrisa se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme con efusividad y me contestó —¡si! Aunque estoy un poco preocupada por la tía Elroy... No quiero que se enojé por hacer la fiesta en la mansión Andrew

—no se va a enojar

—¿por qué estás tan seguro? Sabes que no soy de su agrado

—por que no está en la ciudad

—¡oh! Enserio... ¿y dónde se encuentra?

—fue a visitar a los padres de Archie... Me comentó que iba a quedarse con ellos una temporada

—me gustaría que nos llevaramos bien... Es tu familia y a pesar de todo ella a contribuido a que te convirtieras en el gran hombre que eres ahora

—todo a su tiempo mi bella Candy

—si mi amor... Todo a su tiempo

Tenerla entre mis brazos provocó que buscará sus labios para besarla por largo rato.

En la celebración del cumpleaños de Candy, procuraba abrazarla en todo momento como marcando mi territorio frente a esos angelitos del hogar de Pony por no decir mounstritos salvajes secuestradores de prometidas, sí que eran sutiles y letales a la hora de ejecutar su cometido de despojarme de mi musa. Los puedo ver sonriendo frente a mí amada tratando de acaparar toda su atención cuando tan solo hace unos momentos tenía a mi rubia revoloteando cuan bella mariposa que es alrededor mío, preguntándome sobre cualquier tontería, diciendo lo feliz que es, lo mucho que le gustan mis ojos incluso cuando estaba segura de que nadie nos veía me daba bocadillos en la boca. Claro soy un posesivo exagerado cuando se trata de mi amor por que la verdad es que a pesar de tener a tanta gente a su alrededor pidiendo a gritos su completa atención ella está al pendiente de mí, ella me buscá con la mirada para regalarme su preciosa sonrisa.

En lo mejor de la fiesta me llegó un telegrama de George diciéndome que era urgente que viajará a Inglaterra y así lo hice. Me arme de valor y fuí en busca de Candy al verla llena de felicidad sentí pesar por está desafortunada noticia, ella con tan solo verme se dió cuenta de mi tristeza y no espero a que llegara a su lado. Al estar frente a mí me preguntó —¿ qué pasa?

—podemos hablar en un lugar más privado

—me vas a matar de la preocupación... Pero vamos

En el pasillo y con los nervios de punta volvió a hablar — Albert por favor dime que sucede

—por favor Candy... Espera a que estemos en un lugar propicio

—no puedo esperar... Se trata de algo que nos afecta a los dos

—ya llegamos, entra... Esta habitación pertenecía a mis padres ahora es tuya

Pasamos y pude ver como el rostro preocupado de Candy se iluminaba y dijo llena de ilusión — está precioso, me gustan las paredes pintadas de verde menta y los muebles se ven nuevos, son tan suaves, todavía tienen el olor de madera recien cortada. No era necesario...

—pero quería darte algo especial en tu cumpleaños... Me alegra que sea de tu agrado el color verde por que es mi color favorito

Con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos bien abiertos contesto —mis ojos son de color verde

—exacto... Creo que son los culpables de que yo tenga cierto fetiche con ese color

—jajaja... Albert siempre encuentras la manera de sorprenderme. Ahora tengo ganas de vivir aquí

—esa es la idea... Que te sientas tan a gusto que no tengas ganas de salir por ningún motivo de está habitación

—¡Albert!

—es la verdad...

Puso su mirada en la mesa donde se encontraban varios regalos para ella y dijo con gran entusiasmo olvidándose de mis palabras provocadoras —y estos regalos

—son tuyos

—son demasiados que no se cual abrir

Estaba feliz hasta que me miró a los ojos y dijo —a pesar de todo esto... Te notó triste. Dime que sucede

Con un suspiro melancólico le contesté —tengo que irme

Después de escucharme su risa se borró y dijo con tristeza —pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y se supone que lo íbamos a pasar juntos

—lo sé... Pero no está en mis manos. Me acaba de llegar un comunicado de que es urgente mi presencia... Mi querida Candy podrás perdonarme

Con cierta malicia me contestó —esta bien... de todos modos yo también me voy

Sus palabras me lastimaron el corazón y solo atiné a preguntar —¿ dónde?

Con más tranquilidad mencionó —al hogar de Pony

— Candy estás segura... Será más difícil vernos en esas condiciones

—Albert me duele no tenerte a mi lado... Acepto que tienes que irte precisamente en estos momentos tan importante para mí, por eso pido también tu comprensión

—esta bien... De algún modo se que estarás mejor allá

—asi es... Allá no estaré sola como aquí, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí vivir en un lugar donde no estás

—si lo sé... No olvides que estoy en las mismas circunstancias que tú

Se acercó a mí con la mirada empañada para besarme salvajemente, podía sentir su amor, su pasión, como tambien su impotencia, su tristeza y su enojó. Se quitó el vestido y toda prenda que cubría su cuerpo mientras que yo veía su rostro bello lleno de amargura con las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas. En esos momentos quería protegerla, quería quitarle su dolor y hacerlo solo mío, quería cubrir su cuerpo de porcelana con mis brazos pero no me dejó, en vez de eso me despojó de mi camisa luego desabrochó mis pantalones para estimularme, sentir la tibieza de su mano alrededor de mi miembro me erizo la piel provocándome espasmos placenteros, al estar completamente desnudo me empujó sobre la alfombra acolchada para después subirse a horcajadas sobre mí. Me gusta que tenga iniciativa a pesar de que lo hace con cierto rencor hacia mí y la verdad que no tengo justificación alguna, podría llevarla conmigo pero que vida llevaría si a ella le gusta tanto la libertad y verla libre es mi verdadera felicidad. La besó con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de no ver su rostro puedo saber que esta llorando por que siento sus lágrimas caer sobre mi cara resbalando con pericia mis mejillas recordándome que yo soy el único culpable de su sufrimiento.

Continuará...


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 53. El hogar de Pony

Con solo mirar el rostro preocupado de Albert me invade la ansiedad y la preocupación, necesito paciencia, paciencia, ¡paciencia! Y no la tengo.

Respiró profundo antes de entrar a la habitación que era de sus padres y quedó totalmente sorprendida, la decoración es exquisita, estoy totalmente halagada por recibir muchos regalos en mi cumpleaños, soy feliz por compartir estos momentos con los niños del hogar de Pony, con mis madres, con mis amigos y sobre todo con mi príncipe, pero todo cambio cuando supe que él se iría otra vez, otra vez estaría sola en esa casa que siento cada vez más grande y fría. Se que no debería de portarme egoísta e irracional, se que tiene muchas responsabilidades por ser el patriarca, se que muchas familias enteras dependen de sus viajes pero aunque no quiero llorar y aunque se que no debo llorar frente a Albert mis ojos empiezan a quemarme anunciando la llegada fatídica de las lágrimas traicioneras para después acariciar mis mejillas y terminar su viaje esparciéndose en el piso. Podría suplicarle para que no se vaya, pero se que no se detendrá por que tiene un destino que cumplir, se que tiene un compromiso como líder que es, y si se quedará conmigo para siempre renegando de sus compromisos nuestro futuro sería desalentador, por que no se debe forjar el porvenir esquivando la realidad y las responsabilidades. La respuesta es fácil, es preferible nuestro sufrimiento a cambio del bienestar de muchas personas pero a pesar de saber como actúa el universo duele en lo más profundo de mi ser llegando a sentir espinas de hierro que atraviesan mi cuerpo despacio pero contundentemente. Y de pronto escupo palabras impregnadas de veneno "yo también me voy" quería herirlo, quería remover su corazón para que me dijera que no va a permitir más nuestra separación, pero Albert no se opuso a mi decisión, en verdad que hay ocasiones en el que ¡me desespera su caballerosidad!, a pesar de su actuar civilizado se que lo hice sufrir, su mirada se volvió melancólica, su malestar debía halagarme y debía levantar mi ego pero no fue así, tener su corazón en mis manos y aplastarlo a mi antojo ocasionó mi propio infierno.

Mi calvario se convirtió en miedo, con Antony aprendí que la muerte es irreversible y que separa a personas que se quieren, con Terry aprendí que aveces aunque se está vivo las separaciones son inevitables. Con la decisión que no se de donde surgió me acerco a mi amado, lo veo directo a los ojos y pronunció estás palabras —mi Albert, mi alma gemela... Yo Candy White, la huérfana que no tiene ninguna riqueza material te entrego mi corazón. Por favor nunca me olvides

—seria imposible olvidar a quien representa todo en mi vida... Mi dulce Candy

Me quité la ropa desnudando mi alma, lo besé entregándole mi amor y mi vida entera lo más honestamente posible. Le ofrecí mi cuerpo tomando el suyo en el acto por si no hay un mañana para nosotros, traté de marcarlo como mi propiedad derramando mi corazón sobre su cuerpo. Quería que mis caricias se convirtieran en tatuajes sobre su ser como lo que sus manos ocasionan en mí. Quería entrar en cada célula de su cuerpo para que nunca me olvidé, por si no volvemos a reencontrarnos quiero convertirme en un dulce recuerdo, por que después de Albert no hay nada.

Al terminar la entrega Albert me ayudó a vestirme y a peinarme. Después caminé hacia la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco, mi mirada se fue directo a los niños que jugaban felizmente en el gran patio de la mansión Andrew.

Acompañé a mi rubio a la salida escuchando atentamente su promesa de regresar lo más pronto posible, viendo como se alejaba de mí mientras lo añoraba cada vez más. Dejándome el corazón roto en plena fiesta, celebrando mi cumpleaños que debía ser alegre. Me seque las lágrimas para guardar mi dolor y sonreí frente a mis seres queridos. A pesar de mi fatídico desenlace no tenía ningún derecho de arruinar la fiesta donde todos se la estaban pasando bien. Ver a mis madres disfrutar de un tiempo libre mientras los niños corrían despavoridos por toda la casa me hacen sentir menos melancolía. Y me aferró a la ilusión de volver a ver a mi príncipe para ya no separarme nunca más de él. Mis madres y los niños pasaron unos días agradables en la mansión Andrew junto a mí.

Después de analizar mi vida decidí por fin renunciar a mi trabajo explicándole al doctor Martín que deseaba ayudar en el hogar de Pony trabajando en un hospital de los alrededores, él aceptó mi renuncia comprendiendo que mis conocimientos de enfermería son más necesitados en el hogar de Pony que en la gran Chicago. Me sorprendió saber que ¡Albert! Le dió al doctor Martín una dote de whisky para todo el año. ¡Ash! Albert me hace enojar, mientras yo intentó alejar al doctor de la bebida a él se le ocurre regarle whisky al doctor.

Días antes de emprender mi viaje al hogar de Pony recibí la visita de Paty, mientras conversábamos ella preguntó —¿ cuándo te vas?

—el fin de semana... ¿por qué?

—bueno... Es que has hablado tanto del lugar donde viviste tu infancia que tengo curiosidad por conocerlo

—¿ quieres acompañarme?

—¡siiiii! Me encantaría!

La vi tan entusiasmada que no pude oponerme a sus deseos, después dije reflexionando —si vamos las dos el doctor Martín se va a quedar solo

— ¡Candy! Tengo que decirte algo

—¿ qué?

—hace días que no voy a la clínica feliz

—¡¿por qué Paty?!... Ser enfermera es un trabajo muy importante

—por que he comprendido que no tengo vocación para ejercer esa profesión tan noble

—pero Paty... !Que cosas dices! Tú eres tan inteligente, responsable y eres bondadosa

—jajaja gracias Candy por los halagos pero a pesar de tener todas las cualidades que has enumerado no me siento a gusto ejerciendo la profesión de enfermería

—estas segura Paty

—si... No me gusta y no tengo la entereza de lidiar con problemas de la salud. Cada que veo un brazo roto o un niño enfermo me da por llorar, me gustaría curar el dolor de la gente pero no soy capaz de seguir tolerando el olor a sangre y el del alcohol

— Paty así te sientes... ¿ por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Con tristeza en su rostro ella contestó —por que tenía que salir de mi encierro, a pesar de que Stear este muerto y a pesar de que me duela reconocer que la vida continúa... Esa es la verdad. Yo puedo morir de dolor pero eso no significa que el sol dejará de salir

—¡ Paty! Comprendo lo que dices... Yo lo viví con Antony

—lo se Candy... Ayer fui a ver al doctor Martín y me dijo que fue bueno que yo conociera un poco de su trabajo para que me diera cuenta de que no pertenezco ahí

— enserio Paty

—si... El doctor Martín es una persona muy sabia y perceptible a pesar de que se vea despreocupado

—si Paty... No se diga más, el fin de semana nos vamos al hogar de Pony. A la señorita Pony y a la hermana María les vas a caer muy bien, !Estoy segura de que así será!

El viernes por la mañana emprendimos el viaje al hogar de Pony. Al llegar mis madres nos recibieron con gusto a las tres por que a última hora Annie también decidió acompañarnos. Recordaba a Albert a todas horas pero las actividades del hogar de Pony y convivir con tanta gente me hacían más llevadero mi dolor.

Ya más tranquila y con los sentimientos más relajados me dispuse a escribirle una carta a mi amado príncipe, dándole las gracias por su gran amabilidad restándole importancia a mi sufrimiento para evitar su angustia a mi persona:

"_Querido Albert_

_Estoy tan contenta como si hubiera recibido todos los regalos de todas las chicas del mundo._

_También quiero agradecerle por tu amabilidad de trasladar a César y a Cleopatra a la mansión Pony ¡yo no podía parar de llorar por tú causa! Los niños adoran ocuparse de ellos. La granja Cartright está cerca, los caballos tendrán un retiro pacífico y bien merecido en la colina de Pony._

_La señorita Pony y su hermana Lane también pudieron tomar las primeras vacaciones de su vida. La señorita Pony no había ido a una gran ciudad desde hace veinte años, me dijo. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! Le transmito entonces sus más sinceros agradecimientos. Esperé recibir una larga carta de su parte, en cualquier momento. La hermana Lane quedó estupefacta delante la residencia Andrew en Chicago; cada que habla de ello, ¡sus ojos le brillan! Ella se pregunta si lo que vivió fue verdaderamente real..._

_Los niños no se quedan atrás. Desde su regreso, no paran de hablar de la gran ciudad. Aunque nosotros ahora tenemos un buen argumento para tranquilizarlos. Basta decirles: "¿quieres volver a Chicago? Entonces portate bien". Es como una fórmula mágica._

_A pesar de todo lo bueno que he vivido, no tuve verdaderamente la oportunidad de hablar por más tiempo contigo. He ahí los límites de mis poderes mágicos._

_Luces tan ocupado... Me preocupó por tu salud. Por otra parte, el doctor Martín también te ha recomendado no trabajar demasiado ¿verdad? La amnesia es una enfermedad que puede volver !Espero que no! _

_Quisiera que me contará tus aventuras en África... ¿pero cuando?_

_Como ya quedó claro que no eres mi padre adoptivo quisiera saber como debo llamarte..._

_Su bellísima prometida"_

Después de una semana acompañamos a Annie a la estación del tren para que regresará a Chicago, se suponía que Paty también se iría pero al final ella decidió quedarse por más tiempo en el hogar de Pony, desición que me hizo muy feliz.

Paty y yo nos levantavamos temprano para ayudar con el desayuno. Ella no tenía por que portarse acometida en el orfanato por ser la invitada pero poco a poco se inmiscuia con las actividades del hogar, para después ser normal verla peinando a las niñas, leerles cuentos a los más pequeños, ayudándoles a leer y jugar con los chiquillos revoltosos corriendo en el patio hasta llegar a mi amada colina, me regocija el corazón ver a Paty sonreír cada vez con mayor frecuencia desvaneciendo su tristeza, ver que su corazón es capaz de sanar dando amor a esos angelitos.

Ya había establecido buscar trabajo pero en eso ocurrió un milagro, dios puso su mano en el señor William Albert Andrew para restaurar el hogar de Pony y así fue, se amplió y mejoraron las instalaciones del orfanato haciéndolo más bonito y cómodo. Mi amado Albert me hace feliz con sus acciones.

En esos días me llegó una misiva "después de suspirar, acarició con suavidad un sobre de color rosa pálido que también guarde en su día dentro del joyero. Todavía puedo notar el rastro del dulce perfume que deja en el aire.

Es una carta de Eleonor Baker que contiene la entrada para ver una obra de teatro:

_Recital de otoño de la compañía teatral de__ Standford _

_HAMLET_

_Director: Robert Hathaway_

_Protagonista: Terrence Graham_

_Aunque Eleonor fue tan amable de enviarme la invitación, yo no la acepté."_

Continuará...


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 54. La joven esposa de mi socio

Después de la triste despedida llegue a Europa sin ningún contratiempo, George y yo trabajamos para resolver los problemas. Pasados unos meses me llegó carta de Candy, por el trabajo no pude contestarle enseguida solo pude informarle que viajare a Sao Paulo.

_Querida y encantadora Candy_

_Te escribo desde Sao Paulo, donde acabó de instalarme en mi habitación del hotel. Son las dos de la madrugada, y estoy al fin solo..._

_Todo va bien, yo estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte._

_Actualmente, estoy satisfecho con la vida que llevo, me agrada mi trabajo y el mundo de los negocios..._

_Finalmente soy el hijo de mi padre Williams._

_Estoy feliz de que todos los pequeños obsequios de tu aniversario te hayan gustado. Antes de mi partida estabas tan sonriente compartiendo momentos con los niños de Pony... A pesar de todo sé que la pasaste bien igual que yo._

**_Perdón por haberme ido en medio de esa felicidad._**

_En mi vida no a gobernado solo el egoísmo tambien a sido esas ganas de probar la libertad. Tuve una vida fácil mientras que tanta gente me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Los caprichos que me permitía, se lo debía al clan Andrew, y a la devolución de George, hay que decirlo._

_Pero Candy... Yo no solo he hecho viajes de placer. Mi estancia en Inglaterra, por ejemplo. Yo estaba preparando el terreno para nuevos negocios. Si te encontré allá fue por pura casualidad, quiero creer que es por que nosotros estamos unidos por una especie de hilo milagroso, como tú dices. Cuando termine los negocios en Londres, y tú te restableciste, decidí dejar el zoo de Blue Riber._

_Y me fuí a África, lo que había sido siempre mi sueño._

_Pero aún allá, si yo podía vivir y trabajar sin problemas sería gracias a la protección del clan Andrew._

_"Es verdad... Sin duda no soy capaz de vivir por mi mismo". Esta idea dolorosa me ha perseguido siempre. En África, tuve que enfrentar esa realidad. Fuí a ese continente cortando los lazos con todo el mundo, incluso con George, fue para obligarme a vivir sin ninguna ayuda, contando solo con mis propios medios._

_La atmósfera de destrucción que precedió a la guerra era tan perceptible en África. Fue eso lo que me empujó allá de paso._

_Los negocios del clan Andrew estaban florecientes, estaba convencido de que no preocuparía a nadie si desaparecía por un tiempo._

_¿Que egoísmo, verdad? ¡claro que mi partida iba causar malestar en las personas! Hoy en día me avergüenzan mis caprichos de juventud. Y puede ser que ese Tren que explotó en Italia que me hizo perder la memoria fue una especie de castigo muy bien merecido._

_Parece ser que había un espía a bordo. Una persona sin identidad. Me convertí en sospechoso, yo, que tambien escondía mi identidad._

_Chicago..._

_El nombre de esa ciudad permanecía pegada a las trizas de mi memoria, fue sin duda mi salvación. Se convirtió en un camino hacia ti._

_Ya te habrás dado cuenta, ¡soy mucho más creyente y religioso que antes!_

_Si, cuando estaba interno en el campo de prisioneros, si una persona compasiva no me hubiera reenviado a Chicago... Si, a Chicago, yo no habría cruzado tu camino._

_Candy..._

_Yo era un hombre sospechoso de un crimen, sin identidad, sin memoria. Pero tú no me has abandonado. Perdiste tu empleo por mi causa, y sin embargo, continuaste a mi lado dándome de tu coraje. Me sostuviste, prometiéndome que mi memoria volvería, tarde o temprano, estabas tan segura... Porque quizás un día, una vez yo te ayudé._

_Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente._

_A partir de ahora, quiero buscar donde está tu felicidad, y haré todo lo posible para llevártela._

_Desde mi retorno, tomo vacaciones y voy a verte._

_Bert..._

Al día siguiente tuvimos una comida de negocios, todo salió bien. Los activos de las empresas seguían creciendo y pasados los meses mi socio nos invitó a George y a mí a una pequeña celebración en su casa, donde conocí a su joven esposa de origen francés cuyo nombre era Charlotte. Se veía claramente la diferencia de edades, mi socio Araújo descendiente de portugueses rondaba cerca de los sesenta años mientras que su esposa se veía como de unos veinticinco, Charlotte era su tercera esposa. Los dos se portaron muy amables con nosotros.

A altas horas de la noche estaba en la pequeña cantina de casa para pedir una bebida representativa de Brasil, y me dieron una caipiriña, el empleado me dijo que era a base de jugo de sandía, limón y azúcar servido con vino blanco, la experiencia al paladar me pareció disfrutable, fue una experiencia extravagante, mientras degustaba la bebida sentí una mano pasar sutilmente por mi espalda, al voltear ante el intruso me topé con la cara sonriente de Charlotte, su actuar impredecible me tomo por sorpresa y sin que la invitará se sentó junto a mí y le pidió al mesero lo mismo que yo estaba tomando, después me dijo —caballero ¿por qué tan serio?

—no es eso... Solo que estaba conociendo un poco de la bebida nacional

—haces bien... Brasil tiene mucha belleza

Termine mi bebida y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme ella me tomo de la mano y dijo con cierta coquetería — invitame a bailar

—hmmm no se bailar...

—jajaja ¿ cómo que no sabes bailar?

—es la primera vez que escucho está clase de música

—vamos yo te enseño

Me jaló a la pista de baile y nos topamos a mi socio de frente, él empezó a analizarnos mientras que Charlotte reía de forma divertida y le decía a su esposo —cariño... No creerás que tu socio el señor William Andrew no sabe bailar brega

El señor Araújo empezó a reír y habló con entusiasmo —¿ cómo es posible Andrew? Si visita Brasil y no aprende a bailar brega es como no haber venido a Brasil... —despues volteó a ver a Charlotte y dijo — encargate de enseñarle a mi socio a bailar correctamente

Ella sonriendo me guiñó un ojo y dijo —asi lo haré querido

Ya en la pista ella puso mis manos en su cadera, depósito sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y menciono —esta clase de música es una balada romántica pero al mismo tiempo es alegré, del cuerpo solo se mueven las caderas de un lado a otro de forma armoniosa... Ahora trata de imitarme

De noche Brasil se convierte en un lugar mágico y al mismo tiempo es misterioso como su música que tiene la combinación de sonidos Africanos mezclados con música originaria de este país, al golpeteo de los tambores late mi corazón y empiezo a danzar cuando mi cuerpo se sincroniza con los sonidos musicales, no prestó atención a mi hermosa acompañante, de escultural cuerpo, cabellos rubios y risados, ojos azules y profundos con una boca cuidadosamente pintado de color rojo, que en definitiva no es la mujer de mi vida por eso prefiero prestar atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor que son varias personas disfrutando de la fiesta.

Continuará...


	57. Chapter 57

Este capítulo contiene fracmentos de la novela Candy Candy.

Capítulo 55. Susanna Marlowe

Miró al horizonte desde lo alto del padre árbol esperando ver llegar a mi príncipe, suspiro se que no vendrá. Después observó la bella colina y recuerdo a detalle nuestro primer encuentro, yo estaba llorando y el como un ángel me consoló tocando una melodía con la gaita solo para mí, después de tanto tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar en la cascada, de príncipe se convirtió en mi héroe, mi salvador, mi amigo, no lo reconocí por que le cambió el color de cabello, tenía una espesa barba que no le hacía justicia a su linda cara, además en ese tiempo utilizaba lentes que no me dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Con la muerte de Antony nos volvimos a separar para reencontrarnos en Inglaterra para ese tiempo yo tenía alrededor de quince años, caminando por las calles oscuras de esa gran ciudad escuché su voz que me decía "Candy, Candy" al voltear pude ver su cálida sonrisa, él inmediatamente se quitó los lentes y pude mirar que eran esos mismos ojos que tienen el poder sobre mí para devolverme la tranquilidad que aveces me abandona. Sin pensarlo corrí a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Él me abrazó para después levantarme por los aires y empezó a girar conmigo mientras me sostenía con sus poderosos brazos, luego con mucho cuidado me depósito en el suelo y después me dijo " como has crecido, estás mucho más bella", él tambien estaba más bello sin su barba. Yo me fui a Escocia pude conocer su país de regreso Albert ya se había ido a África. La vida nos volvió a juntar en Chicago, fue un golpe bajo cuando lo tenía cerca de mí y él no me reconocía, junto a Albert pude superar la separación con Terry, y ahora estamos distanciados pero unidos por un amor fuerte capaz de superar el tiempo y la distancia. De pronto escuchó la voz de un niño que dice —¡Candy! ¡Candy!

—¿ qué pasa?¿por qué tanto escándalo!

—te llegó una carta

Le sonreí al niño y sin contestarle empecé a correr hacia el hogar de Pony, al llegar empecé a preguntar sobre la correspondencia y me entregaron la carta que mi príncipe me envió, después de leerla yo le escribí una pequeña nota.

_Querido señor Albert_

_¿ Cuándo regresa de Sao Paulo?_

_¿ cuándo viene a la mansión Pony?_

_Si usted tiene un tanto, aunque sea poco, de reconocimiento por mí, entonces venga pronto._

_A propósito "Bert" , ¿es así cómo lo llamaban? _

_Es bonito ¡"Bert"!_

_Bueno, hoy no escribo más._

_El resto te lo diré de viva voz, ¿verdad?_

_Tambien aveces antipática, Candy_

El tiempo pasó y la remodelación de la casa Pony llegó a su conclusión, despues empezaron a construir una clínica, cuando la terminaron llegó el ¡doctor Martín¡ Albert me da tantas alegrías, todo esto es gracias a él y por supuesto que me puse a trabajar con el doctor para atender a las personas de los alrededores mientras que Paty seguía ayudando cuidando a los niños.

En una tarde tranquila me llegó carta de Susana Marlowe:

_Estimada Candice Andrew_

_Espero hayas llegado sana y salva a Chicago._

_Te ruego que me disculpes por haberte echado, pues no me encontraba en el mejor de los ánimos. Conozco lo que hay en el corazón de Terrence, pero, aún siendo consciente de ello, no quería aceptar tener que perderlo para siempre._

_Recuerdo que ya nos vimos en otra ocasión, aquella vez fue en Chicago, cuando organizamos la función benéfica. Te presentaste una noche en el hotel y preguntaste por él. No pude soportar el brillo que había en tus ojos, ni el hecho de que él no hiciera más que pensar en ti. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que te olvidará. Comparado con perderlo, haber perdido las piernas no significa nada para mí._

_Lo siento mucho, Candice. Creo que desde que amo a Terry me he convertido en una mala persona._

_Desde que era pequeña, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una gran actriz. Para lograrlo, he renunciado a muchas cosas. Y, aún así, ahora... Mi único deseo es poder estar con Terry y que no se alejé nunca de mí. Sé que es un comportamiento muy egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Aquella noche no podía dejar de disculparme y de llorar, pero él me detuvo y susurró algo que recordaré toda la vida. "Me quedaré contigo para siempre". Lo dijo mientras observaba la nieve a través de la ventana. Sentí que su alma se marchaba contigo, pero, a pesar de todo, me aferré a sus palabras._

_¿ Cómo puedo pagar tu bondad? Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme contigo y amar a Terry por las dos. Él es mi vida entera._

_Candice, te estoy muy agradecida por haberme devuelto las ganas de vivir y la esperanza en el mañana._

_Rezo todos los días para que tú tambien puedas alcanzar la felicidad._

_Susanna Marlowe_

Con esta carta recordé cuando abandoné mi puesto de trabajo en el turno nocturno para ir a ver la obra de teatro, un comportamiento poco adecuado en una enfermera. Al mismo tiempo, él estuvo esperándome delante del hospital hasta el amanecer. Cuando supimos lo que había sucedido, los dos comprendimos al instante los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro. No era necesario que le explicase el motivo que me había llevado a regresar a los Estados Unidos. Él ya lo sabía.

Un tiempo después, intenté contactar con él, enviándole una serie de cartas a la compañía de teatro para la que trabajaba, pero casi ninguna llegó a su destino. No se las entregaron.

La culpa la tenía Susanna Marlowe. En aquella época, la rabia que sentía hacia ella siempre me hacía querer llorar, pero ahora entiendo cómo se sentía. Cuando amas a alguien con todo tu corazón, a veces no eres capaz de ver las cosas con claridad.

Continuará...


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 56. El amor que siento por Candy

Me encuentro caminando descalzo sosteniendo mis zapatos con la mano derecha a orilla del mar, sintiendo a cada paso la suavidad de la arena mientras que las olas terminan chocando levemente por mis tobillos. Soy feliz no lo puedo negar pero sin mi princesa está dicha es incompleta. Admiro el paisaje de la inmensidad del agua fusionándose con el azul del cielo, el sol se está escondiendo dejando a su paso los colores naranjas, amarillentos y violetas por las nubes mientras que las estrellas están saliendo indicando que pronto va a anochecer. Pienso en mi amada, ¿ qué estará haciendo?. Me puedo imaginar su risa espontánea, su energía inagotable, la dulzura de sus ojos, quizá les está regalando amor a los niños de Pony una labor muy noble como lo es ella, de pronto mis pensamientos hacia mi amor son interrumpidos por una voz enigmática de mujer, que grita:

—¡William! ¡William!

Reconozco ese timbre y al voltear me percato que no me he equivocado es ella con su flamante sonrisa que se acerca cada vez más a mí. Le sonrió sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo mientras que ella me abraza y me da un beso en la comisura de mis labios, la despegó de mi con suavidad y le contestó — Charlotte que sorpresa verla aquí

—me gusta nadar por las tardes

—me lo imagino... El agua es refrescante

Con cierta picardía ella contestó —pues no te lo imagines... Podrías comprobar lo refrescante que está el agua

—otro día con mucho gusto, pero hoy no me apetece... Solo quiero admirar la belleza del paisaje

Ella con coquetería posó frente a mí para que pudiera observarla a detalle mientras que gotas pequeñas y cristalinas caían de su cabello mojado, el agua escurría por todo su cuerpo, haciendo su traje de baño transparente y pegajosa que se podía apreciar levemente sus pezones erguidos y las curvas de mujer que poseía, cualquier hombre podría apreciar su belleza incluso yo se que es una hembra apasionada capaz de cumplir los deseos eróticos en realidad. Su descaro fue evidente cuando dijo —y ¿ qué opinas sobre esta belleza? — al mismo tiempo que se tocaba las caderas.

La mire directo a los ojos con cierta frialdad y le contesté — opinó que a ¡tú esposo! No le agradaría saber que su mujer esta comportandose de manera inadecuada

Su rostro se turbo unos instantes para hablar con suficiencia —por eso no se lo diremos... Será nuestro secreto

Negando con la cabeza le contesté —no lo creo... Tú y yo no tenemos ni tendremos ningún secreto. Ya es tarde me retiro, con permiso

Ella se aferró a mi brazo restregando sus pechos voluptuosos y con una inocencia fingida comento —no seas amargado William... Somos jóvenes, deberíamos divertirnos juntos sin compromisos.

Con cierto enfado le dije — ya es hora de irme... Podría soltarme

—¿ a dónde vas? No tengo nada que hacer... Solo pensar en ti así que podría acompañarte

—¡no! Voy a un lugar donde se vería mal que una mujer casada entrará

—entonces acompáñame a mi casa... A tomar una copa como amigos

—no... Ya tengo planes compermiso

Me solté de su agarre y me fuí directo a la casa que estoy rentando a seguir pensando en mi dulce Candy mi amor verdadero.

Los meses pasaron y después de lo que sucedió a orillas de la playa con Carlotte la eh estado evitando a toda costa por que no quiero problemas con mi socio. A pesar de eso ella no pierde la oportunidad de seducirme dándome indirectas como subirse la falda en mi presencia, me manda besos, me guiña los ojos y me sonrie mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sabe que su esposo no la ve.

Recibí la invitación del gobernador a una fiesta que se celebrará en su casa. Al llegar a la celebración la primer persona a quién me encontré fue precisamente a Charlotte con un vestido que la hacía resaltar sus atributos físicos, ella me recibió con una gran sonrisa. En la fiesta siento su mirada sobre mí, se que vigila mis movimientos a la distancia, acechandome como si fuera su presa. No le prestó tanta atención porque mi socio está con ella impidiéndole que se acerque demasiado a mí.

Por un momento me olvidó de Charlotte y me dirijo al baño de hombres confianzudamente, al estarme lavando las manos escuchó como se abre la puerta seguida de una sonrisilla traviesa, al voltear la vi parada frente a mí, con sus mejillas arreboladas y con la respiración entrecortada. Ella se acercó cual felino hacia mí hasta tenerme a centímetros de su cuerpo y pude ver el destello del deseo en sus ojos, se atrevió a rodearme el cuello con sus brazos delicados para tomar sin permiso mi cabeza y poder apoderarse de mi boca. En ese instante en que sus labios rozaron los míos volteé el rostro para no besarla y deshize su agarre para después hablar sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos — no es conveniente tu presencia en este lugar... Será mejor que te vayas

— William tú no sabes cuanto es que me gustas... De cuánto te deseo. Te he soñado en mis brazos haciéndote vibrar con mi cuerpo mientras gimes y gritas mi nombre

Sus palabras me desconciertan y le digo —entre tú y yo no puede haber nada

Veo su rostro desconcertado, intenta desabrochar mi pantalón pero no la dejó y me alejo de ella, en su último intento por seducirme se quitó la ropa mostrándome su desnudez y sin ningún pudor se sentó sobre el lavado abriendo las piernas para mí, y dijo — ven William hazme tuya... Te necesito dentro de mí, quiero que me folles duro — Charlotte cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba los pechos y con una mano empezó a acariciar su entrepierna, ella empezó a gemir pronunciando mi nombre y decía con dificultad —soy hermosa, se que te gustó y que me deseas... No te resistas William, estoy tan caliente por ti —se que muchos podrían exitarse con esta imagen tan explícita a la invitación de fornicar pero yo no, lo que Charlotte provoca en mí es tristeza.

Me acerco a ella la tomo de la mandíbula, espero a que abra los ojos, después le digo con cierto rencor —pidele a tu esposo que te quite lo caliente... Compermiso y pásale bien ¡soñando!

— ¡William no te vayas!... Tú no sabes pero mi esposo me es infiel con cada jovencita que se le cruza por el camino. Me siento dolida, indignada, quiero vengarme... Ayúdame

—no me lo digas a mí, ves a decirle a tu esposo como te sientes

—todo es complicado

—no es complicado — después dije entre dientes tratando de ocultar mi ira —¡es mentira todo lo que dices...! No lo amas, solo estás con él por su dinero. Eres incapaz de amar a alguien. Si quieres serle infiel a tu esposo hazlo pero no cuentes conmigo para ello

—¿y cuál es tu problema?

—no me gustan las traiciones

—¿de qué hablas? Acaso estas enamorado

—si lo estoy y no precisamente de ti

—a de ser una chiquilla estúpida... Si no fuera así no te habrio dejado solo por tanto tiempo

Los insultos que brotaron de su boca me nublaron los pensamientos y le grité —¡por tu bien ten cuidado con lo que dices... lo mejor será que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino!

Con sentimientos negativos naciendo de mí tome la puerta para abrirla y salir del baño que estaba impregnado del aroma desagradable de Charlotte, al salir pude ver sus ojos inundados por la ira, sin importarme en lo más mínimo como se sentía ella me fuí lejos de ella. A mí paso me encontré a George que me dijo —¿ William qué tienes? Te vez malhumorado

—jajaja malhumorado es poco... Estoy tan enojado que está casa me sofoca. Me voy... George por favor despideme del gobernador

—no tengas pendiente muchacho

Salí de la casa del gobernador molesto, tome mi auto y me puse a manejar sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar otra vez a la playa. Parado al lado de mi coche observó las olas golpear el peñasco mientras recuerdo las palabras de Charlotte insultando a mi ángel que no le a hecho ningún daño. Siento que me hierve la sangre al saber que existe gente como Charlotte, una persona capaz de hacer daño sin ningún remordimiento, que intenta destruir un amor tan sublime y tan puro como el amor que yo siento por Candy.

Continuará...


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 57. Querido Terrence Graham

Este capítulo contiene cartas de la novela Candy Candy.

En una tarde de otoño me llegó correspondencia, al tener la carta en mis manos me di cuenta de que era Terrence Grandchester. Tenía dudas en abrirla pero al final decidí leerla:

_Querida Candy,_

_¿Te estás cuidando?_

_Han pasado algunos años. Pasado este largo periodo de tiempo, me prometí que te escribiría, pero después, preso de las dudas, dejé pasar otros seis meses._

_Sin embargo, ahora ya he tenido el suficiente valor como para escribirte esta carta._

_Para mí nada a cambiado._

_No sé si llegaras a leer estas palabras algún día, pero quería que al menos lo supieras._

_T. G._

Después de algunos días de leer la misiva de Terry decidí escribirle:

_Querido Terrence Graham,_

_Terry... Cada que habló contigo en mi mente, mi corazón se convierte en una fruta de sabor agridulce, lista para caer al suelo al más mínimo soplo del viento. En momentos así, me da miedo hasta respirar._

_Quería felicitarte por el estreno de Hamlet._

_Representas una función tras otra por petición popular, lo he leído en varios artículos. "¡El Hamlet que todos queremos ver!", "¡Una función que va más allá de cualquier expectativa!", "¡El Hamlet de Terrence llegará pronto a Inglaterra!"._

_El tío abuelo William habla con cariño de ti. Al principio, intentaba evitar el tema a toda costa. A veces incluso escondía las revistas que contuvieran artículos sobre ti. Sin embargo, aquello solo me hacía sufrir. Ahora me siento aliviada de que podamos comportarnos de una forma más natural._

_No sé si lo sabes, Terry, pero... ¡Sorpresa! El tío abuelo William es en realidad el señor Albert._

_¿Puedes creerlo? Qué historia tan maravillosa, ¿verdad ¡Y pensar que me encontré con el en Londres! Sin mencionar que, cuando me fuí del colegio San Pablo, le deje al tío abuelo William el diario en el que dejé escritos todos mis secretos, sin ocultar nada._

_En otras palabras, si el señor Albert leyó mi diario eso significa que conoce casi tan bien como yo los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Él lo sabe todo sobre nuestro primer encuentro y sobre cómo, con el paso del tiempo... En fin, lo sabe todo. _

_Menos mal que el señor Albert no quiso ser actor, por que se le da muy bien mentir... hubiera sido tu gran rival en los escenarios, ¿sabes?_

_Cuando recuperó la memoria, no me lo contó al momento. Todavía hoy en día me quedan muchos misterios sin resolver. No obstante, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo la persona a quien le debo la vida. Creo que fue su presencia lo que me ayudó a recuperarme con rapidez._

_No tienes ni idea de cuántas aventuras tuve que enfrentarme para llegar a Estados Unidos y verte una vez más. Me hubiera gustado contártelo todo con calma, pero no pudo ser. Te envié tantas cartas que nunca llegaron a tus manos... Tú me escribías a menudo, a pesar de todos tus compromisos. El destinatario sigue siendo "doña Pecosa" . Me habría gustado que tus cartas fueran más románticas en lugar de contener siempre bromas irónicas, pero al menos se que lo que sientes es real. Aunque te pases el día tomándome el pelo, tus palabras siempre están llenas de afecto y consideración. Así que te doy las gracias, Terry_

_A día de hoy, sigo guardando tus cartas a buen recaudo, pero soy incapaz de releerlas._

_Se que viniste a visitarme al orfanato, pero, en aquel entonces, yo aún viajaba como polizón en un barco. Cuando las directoras me contaron que habías venido, sentí una gran irá descomunal. Si hubiera llegado a Estados Unidos un poco antes... Si te hubieras presentado aquí un poco después..._

_Lo mismo ocurrió en Chicago. Nos estuvimos persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo sin encontrarnos. En aquella época, yo estaba convencida de que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido y de que estaríamos juntos durante mucho tiempo más._

_Aquella noche, el aire era frío en Nueva York , pero la nieve que caía del cielo parecía estar caliente. Quizá solo se debiera a que aún sentía el calor de tu pecho en mi espalda._

_Recuerdo lo que me dijiste. "Quiero que seas feliz ". Terry, soy feliz y quiero que tú lo seas aún más._

_"Susanna a apoyado la vuelta de Terrence a los escenarios con todo su amor"._

_Sí, tambien he leído ese tipo de titulares ._

_Susanna es una persona maravillosa, ¿verdad? Me parece bonito que siga amándote más que a nada en el mundo. Y tú, que la elegiste a ella para que te acompañará durante el resto de tu vida, tambien eres maravilloso._

_Sé que nunca enviaré esta carta, pero me alegro tanto de que las cosas estén yéndote bien que no he podido contenerme. He tenido que escribirla._

_Terry, no olvides que en algún rincón de este país hay una gran admiradora tuya esperándote. No olvides que, cuando subas al escenario, estaré allí para aplaudirte con todas mis fuerzas._

_P. D. : Terry, yo... Estaba muy enamorada de ti._

_Doña Pecosa alías Tarzán_

Continuara...


End file.
